He's Just Not That Into You
by musicloverx
Summary: Haley James is doing the whole dating thing completely wrong at least according to her best friends brazenly self-assured younger brother, they have completely contrasting opinions when it comes to the laws of the dating world and yet when Haley begins to take Nathan's advice both of them are about to realise that the laws of dating are made to be broken…
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys I have decided to share one of my shorter stories. **

**Little information: It is a short story so will be about ten chapters and also I write these stories when I feel I need a writing break from my bigger story plots so they aren't as well planned out as my longer stories and I guess not as much thought goes into them but I do enjoy to write them. **

**Disclaimers:**

**I totally found inspiration from the movie itself called He's Just Not That Into You and just imagined it happening in a Nathan and Haley world and it kind of took off from there.**

**Also I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill.**

**So here is Chapter 1 and enjoy 😊**

**Chapter 1**

'So what is it that you do?' The guy asked as he left his beer down on the counter covertly checking his steel wellington pricey watch sitting not so secretly on his left wrist.

'Oh I'm a call girl.' Haley chirped taking a sip from her overly colourful cocktail before she almost spat it out catching the bemused expression on this man's face. 'N…n….not like that, I like work in an office….mostly taking calls actually….on the telephone, mobile whatever….though that isn't even supposed to be my job…' Haley rambled off and the guy across from her coupled with the tall, dark and handsome guy behind the bar just looked at this woman like she was crazy.

'Riiight…' The man drawled.

'What about you?' Haley chirped up oblivious enough to this guy's obvious sudden distaste for her seemingly overly nervous rambling.

'I'm an accountant.' The guy said rather curtly .

_Boring_. The man behind the bar thought with a eyeroll as he glanced at the pair.

He couldn't help himself, he'd only being back in this bar about a week and he realised the same types of people frequented this place on a Friday night; the snotty businessman demanding respect from women because of their job title alone, the middle aged near divorces demanding compliments for how much younger they were getting each passing year and then there were the women looking to a pick up a guy maybe just for a night, maybe more but this woman sitting in front of him right now, she didn't seem to fit into either category.

This just didn't look like somewhere a girl like her would come to pull someone and from the looks of things her and this guy had just got chatting at the bar. She was pretty, naturally so, he would give her that. A girl with beauty like hers was rare to find these days that was for sure. Her chocolate brown locks fell softly past her shoulders, she was simple yet strikingly beautiful all at once.

Nathan scoffed inwardly at himself, god he needed to get laid thinking of a girl as beautiful. And yet as if it was his saving grace, all thoughts about how damn attractive she was went out the window as she continued to ramble on. He actually grimaced for the guy sitting across from her now and he thought that guy was a dick anyway but Jesus this was painful. She was rambling on about some cousin of hers from New Jersey who had toyed with accountancy and then eventually ended up buying some RV and touring south America…what the hell? Nathan was glad when a crowd shouted drinks others from down the other side of the bar so at least one of them could be saved from this painful conversation.

The night lingered on, the bar got busier, drinks flowing, the bar began to quieten down again by the time Haley and Lawson were calling it a night.

'So…..' Haley drawled a little obviously as he threw out a wad of cash on the bar and stood up from his seat.

Haley crossed and uncrossed her legs rather awkwardly. 'We should do this again.'

'Sure.' Lawson said rather curtly again.

'You have my number' Haley chirped.

'I sure do.' Lawson said with what he hoped was a polite smile.

'Eh it was nice meeting you Haley goodnight.' He gave her hand a shake then before he pulled away, briefcase and all and left the bar.

Haley grimaced at the wad of cash realising he had left far too much seen as they'd already paid for some of their drinks that night, way to make me feel like a charity case. She pulled out her phone then noticing the realms of messages from her best friend, rolling her eyes playfully as she realised it was most likely his girlfriend Brooke that had stolen his phone to send them messages. Lucas would never ask 'So are you into him?' Haley smirked to herself at messages. She guessed Lawson wasn't so bad, yea she felt like she did most of the talking but maybe he was a quiet individual. She made a mental note then to try and get him to talk more the next time because there would be a next time right?

Haley replied back to Lucas as she left her phone back on the bar sipping on the rest of her cocktail. She would patiently wait. It was always a good sign when guys texted they had a good night on the actual night of the date. He had to get to the subway but once he was on that he may text her. 'Oh wait he'd have no signal so it may take longer.' Haley all but talked to herself.

Nathan glanced up at her from where he was cleaning the inside of the glass with a paper towel. Was she seriously talking to herself in a bar now? 'He's not going to call you.' He said rather brazenly then.

Haley glanced up in shock at the rather harsh words from the man behind the bar. 'Excuse me?' She said taken aback how dare he? When she looked up she gulped harshly as he stared into the cobalt blue eyes of the ridiculously handsome guy behind the bar. How hadn't she noticed him until now? She'd obviously being too busy trying to get Lawson to notice her. Haley came to this bar quiet often considering it was their haunt and she'd never seen him here before. And hell any girl would notice him because he was damn right gorgeous.

As the woman glanced up fairly disconcerted by his words Nathan almost let out a gasp. _Almost._ Luckily he managed to save himself and keep his pride intact. But damn, her eyes. Even as she looked at him rather harshly there was so mistaken their almost cosmic hold; her fiery copper eyeshadow and black eyeliner only accentuated her beautiful brown eyes with fleckles of amber sparkling with them.

She _truly_ was a beauty and he was _truly_ losing his mind.

'I said he won't call you tonight or tomorrow for that matter.' Nathan quickly recovered.

'I'm sorry but for all you know Mr. barman we could be partners….or I don't know engaged for that matter.' Haley fumed at him.

Nathan chuckled at that, his laugh husky and deep and so damn sexy it unnerved her even more. It's like he knew his fucking laugh was sexy. God damn him and his sexy manliness anyway. He was unforgivingly handsome and she had no doubt in her mind that he fucking knew it too.

'Well clearly you're not partners because you were sitting so far apart I could have practically wedged myself in between you two…and my name is Nathan by the way.' He said with a smirk as he casually picked up another glass and started to clean the inside of it.

'Are you trying to hit on me?' Haley said with a raised eyebrow as she left her cocktail back down from where she took another sip.

'See that right there is your problem….you overthink every little thing!' Nathan said pointing his finger at her so easily it only riled her up even more.

'You don't know me.' Haley crossed her eyes at him.

'Maybe not but I know your type…'

'I'm not a type..' Haley defended herself.

'Oh come on you practically sat here begging that guy to give you a chance …'

Haley's mouth just gaped open in shock. 'You know I'm a regular here I could make a customer service complaint!' She said defiantly.

Nathan just gave her a cheeky smirk and she was sure that smirk got him everything he ever wanted especially where women were involved. Well he had another thing coming if he thought for a second it was going to work on her.

Ignoring her words Nathan continued. 'And you telling him your life story was probably a major turn off so you'll be here next week doing the same thing like clockwork.' Nathan said highly amused.

Haley scoffed. 'So you're saying I shouldn't be upfront and honest, I should hide things about myself…..real mature.' Haley said hating how it only made him laugh even more. Nathan liked this one, she was fiery, eccentric, very different from the usual women he got talking to at the bar.

'No, I'm saying you need to play them at their own game…don't lay all your cards out on the table at once, play it cool.'

Haley rolled her eyes. 'Let me guess you're that guy….'

'Who said anything about types here?' Nathan teased her enjoying how angry she was getting again, god she was so easy to rile up.

'Eh you just said you know my type, well let me guess you're the player right, you choose not to get into a relationship so you don't have to put yourself on the line like I do every Friday night..' Haley stopped herself then, she couldn't believe she was getting so heated about this with the damn barman of all people. He could effectively throw her out of here if he wanted to. Although he would have to be pretty mean to throw her 5ft3 ass out on the streets of San Francisco alone on a Friday night.

'I could be in a relationship tomorrow if I wanted to.' Nathan said coolly and cockily.

'Whatever..' Haley mumbled tired of this conversation now, she just wanted to get up and slip into her fluffy pjs and forget about the last hour. As far as dates went this one had actually being ok and he would call and she wasn't going to let this barman, as lovely to look at as he was ruin this night.

'You know what he's going to call or text or something.' Haley felt she had to say one more time as she pulled herself up from the stool.

That cheeky smirk was just adorning his face the whole time and it was properly pissing her off.

'You need me to call you a cab or anything?' Nathan bemused as she began to put on her denim jacket. He took the time to admire her tanned shapely legs, god did he love summer in New York.

'I'm walking.' Haley said rather finitely.

'You didn't tell me your name…' Nathan goaded.

'Seen as you're so confident I'll be back here next week can't you wait until then.' Haley fired back at him not at all amused by his cockiness. Nathan just smirked to himself as he watched her leave the bar, she was definitely way too out there for him but she was hot, he'd give her that at least.

**XXXXX**

'Luke did you take the plugger from the bath again…' Haley called out as she came into their kitchen looking in the sink at disgust. 'Ugh..' She mumbled to herself quickly realising how they managed to maintain such a good friendship through college. He really needed to learn to clean up after himself.

Haley had met Luke the first day of freshman orientation 3 years ago now, they had only really began their lives in the adult world and really it was a no brainer deciding to live together as they both had become rather fond of San Francisco. Luke's mother Karen came from this area so Luke had often spent his summers here, it was a home away from home for him whereas Haley always felt a certain pull towards the west coast, a far cry from her home in North Carolina.

The two had quickly become friends boding over literature and similar outlooks on the world, in a way living together was so natural for them but it definitely had its drawbacks namely the sink situation right now.

'What are you looking for?' Lucas called out from his bedroom.

'The bathplug..' Haley called back as she began to rummage through the dirty dishes with a grimace on her face.

'Didn't you just shower?'

Haley rolled her eyes. Yes, she did. And now she was about to take a bath, so what? If she was trying to keep herself busy, delaying time, waiting for the phone to ding glancing at her watch noticing it was just gone 12 noon, yea still a little too early for him to text. It's not like she was going to be all giddy if he did text, she just needed to know her plans for the afternoon and if it involved him.

When Haley didn't answer Lucas came out from his bedroom into the kitchen calling her on his way. 'What would you even need the bathplug for Haley?'

'Haley….' Another voice came from the entryway to their apartment which led straight into their open planned kitchen and living area.

'Jesus Christ Nate how did you get in?' Lucas said jumping back having not heard him at all.

Haley turned around from her scrutinization of the sink. 'What are you doing here?' She said in complete and utter disbelief. She hated how here in the broad daylight he looked even more attractive than he did last night, it just wasn't fair. Standing there in a navy sweatshirt, jeans hanging loosely and his hair all purposefully messy he screamed sex. She glared at him even more for that reason alone, no wonder that arrogant confidence just rolled off him in waves.

'This is your Haley…' Nathan said bemused as he didn't even answer her question looking from her to Luke with that smug smirk on his face. 'This is just gold.' He chuckled.

'Ok now I'm confused…how the hell do you two know each other…'

'He ruined my date last night.' Haley answered without a moment's hesitation.

'Oh no you did that all by yourself….he still hasn't called has he?' Nathan teased her playfully. 'I take it that's a no then…' He said when he was met with her silence.

'Cool it off little brother…I really don't know how you two even…'

'Brother….' Haley all but shouted in disbelief cutting Lucas off. Omg Nathan. She knew Lucas had a brother called Nathan but she didn't expect this to be Nathan. 'How could he possibly be your brother?' She said waving her hand over at him as she glanced at Lucas.

'He has a name which I told you last night darling..' Nathan quipped.

Haley had to bite her lip from calling him what she so badly wanted to call him, given he was Lucas brother she had to reign it in and fast. How could she show any respect to such a dismissive human being though? 'He's just so….' Haley began as she caught Lucas intriguing look.

'Attractive, sexy, hot….take your pick darling.'

'Stop calling me that..' Haley cut her gaze to him again.

Lucas just sighed, it's not like Haley was the first person to be surprised discovering the two were in fact brothers. There were some similarities but they were only obvious to those that knew them well.

Nathan played the cool, confident pretence to a t, he was never any other way. Whereas Lucas' was a lot more muted in his actions, he preferred to lay low and he wore his heart on his sleeve. Unlike Nathan who seemed to have it under lock and key.

'Yep he's my younger brother now care to tell me how you two met?' Lucas said seeking clarification again as he caught Nathan and Haley seemingly in a staring contest with each other, Nathan was smirking while Haley just looked completely agitated.

'My date was in your place..' Haley said. Although no longer together Dan and Karen Scott were coowners of Scott's establishment, sitting right on the riverbank of the city overlooking the golden gate bridge it was a very successful, popular dining and late bar establishment in the city. Haley had been there a few times during her college years and since they graduated it had become their regular spot. 'I can't believe this; I knew I shouldn't have sat beside you that first day in sociology.' Haley mumbled to herself almost.

Nathan just looked at her like she was crazy, there was that inaudible, unconventional rambling again.

'It's not my fault I'm related to him.' Lucas reasoned as Nathan just chuckled, he really didn't care.

Haley came out from behind the counter then and Nathan's laughter stopped as he drank her in, standing there in tiny grey cotton shorts with a white lace trip and a matching cotton pj top. Fuck, her legs and her….Jesus she was totally covering up the goods last night. He couldn't help but lick his lips.

'Eyes up here you leech.' Haley called him out suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious. She was aware she hadn't even brushed her hair this morning, it was still lumped into a bun from last night. She knew she looked like a hot mess.

'Eyes up here.' Haley spat out at him.

Nathan just shrugged carelessly. 'What? If you dressed a little more like that last night you might have had some chance.'

'Nathan..' Lucas admonished him.

'What like a whore? Your type?'

'I thought you didn't like categorising people by types…' Nathan cajoled her going on their conversation from last night.

'Urgh' Haley let out completely fed up of his arrogance as she stormed past the two boys towards her bedroom.

Lucas just shook his head at him. 'Seriously man?'

'What?' Nathan said. 'She's hot but she's crazy man, have you two like…?'

'Don't even finish that sentence, god no wonder you can't be friends with any girl.' Lucas countered.

'If I was friends with a girl she wouldn't be allowed to go around wearing that?'

Lucas just rolled his eyes. 'Not that it isn't lovely having you here.' He said sarcastically. 'How did you get in?'

'I got mom's spare key.' Nathan said easily.

'Remind me to ask her what the fuck was she thinking giving you that.'

Nathan just chuckled. 'Feels good to be home.' Nathan had spent the last few years studying at the University of Pennsylvania on the west coast, his final year require him to do a placement abroad which meant he hadn't being home for a very long time. 'You know I think I'm going to enjoy being back here.' He smirked.

'You leave Haley alone, she's completely out of your league.'

Nathan chuckled. 'Luke she's crazy, I'm not after her unless she wants to sleep with me…'

'Good grief how is it you're only back a few days..' Lucas said rubbing his hands against his temples.

'You're delighted I'm back.'

'Whatever, don't forget we made reservations tonight.'

'Oh yea I'm finally going to meet Brooke.' Nathan teased.

'And tone down your usual self…'

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Nathan badgered him.

'You know exactly what it means.' Lucas said knowingly.

**XXXXX**

Haley fixed her lippy in the back of the cab as he pulled up outside Scott's bar. She'd gave herself a little more time to get ready tonight, just encase Lawson was there and yet here she was fixing her lippy last thing in the cab. She'd opted for black skinny jeans with a royal blue kami top that had a stylish black lace trip. It wasn't too over the top but she decided seen as it was a Saturday night and he may possibly be here, well he needed to see what he was missing. No harm in that. Of course he hadn't texted her or called all day. She rolled her eyes at herself as she hopped out of the car, it pissed her off so much that Nathan was in fact right about him. Stepping inside the waitress led her down to the table where the 3 of them were already seated and chatting animatedly over drinks.

'Haley..' Brooke squealed first as she jumped up giving the petite brunette a hug. 'Lucas' brother…' She elbowed her out of the boys sight giving her those eyes.

'Is an ass.' Haley finished for her looking back at her with a 'not a chance in hell' look of her own. Brooke just laughed before sitting down.

'Haley…' Nathan overtly appraised her and she tried her best to just give him a kind smile. Nathan smirked back at her thoroughly enjoying how she was trying to fight off her frustration with him ,he could literally feel it coming off her in spades. He didn't know why she was that way, it's not like he'd purposefully tried to piss her off, it was only because he was right about that accountant guy. He kind of hoped for her sake the guy was here tonight to see her looking like that, why hadn't she worn that to the date?

'So I heard you two already met..' Brooke began.

'Yea we don't really want to recount that experience.' Haley mumbled as the waiter came back with her vodka and coke.

'I was right wasn't I?' Nathan said with a sparkle in his eye then.

'Do you get off on patronising people?'

'No but if you want me to get off you can…'

'Enough….seriously we haven't even got the food.' Lucas scolded his brother. Nathan decided to keep quiet then knowing that look.

Haley could have laughed then; well it was obvious who was the older brother. Her grin soon left her face however when Brooke was looking at her' eyes twinkling. She knew that look, Brooke was thinking up something and she wanted Haley to know all about it. Haley quickly glanced away from her deciding to peruse the menu instead.

Conversation flowed freely enough after that, Haley and Nathan managed to avoid direct conversation with each other instead delving into whatever topics Luke or Brooke proposed. She learned a little about him in that hour, it's not like she hadn't heard about him before, she knew Lucas had a brother; stereotypically enough she was expecting another version of Lucas maybe with shaggier hair and a surfboard. Yea that was pretty stereotypical. The only resemblance she could overtly call out between them were those piercing blue eyes and yet even then Nathan's seemed to resemble more of a deep ocean colour; darker in depth somehow much like himself she figured. He didn't seem as open to people emotionally as Lucas was. It seemed to be all fun and games with him, even as he chatted amongst them now he kept making silly jokes and bigging himself up.

She'd also learned that he'd also be staying a while helping out here. Just great.

The three of them seemed to be in some deep conversation now about the bar itself and why Dan and Karen hadn't opened one in Dan's hometown of Oakland. Haley took this as her perfect opportunity to excuse herself from the conversation, she had resigned to the fact that Lawson obviously did not want to see her again but it wouldn't hurt to look right?

Nathan watched as Haley slid away from her seat, the other two completely oblivious as she snuck up the spiral stairs to the bar at the top. Smirking to himself he didn't even wait a few seconds before he followed her.

'Can I get the pornstar martini please?' Haley said to the kinder barman she duly noted.

'Dirty drink for an innocent girl.' Nathan said as he hopped into the chair beside her.

Haley rolled her eyes. 'You don't anything about me.' She didn't know why she even bothered to give it back to him, that only seemed to encourage him. She couldn't help it though. He brought it out in her.

'I know your name….Haley.' Nathan said so smoothly she couldn't help but laugh this time.

'If you've come up here to prove yourself right again you can save it I know he's not interested.'

'I actually came up to say I hope he is here for your sake cause you look way hotter tonight in that outfit.' Nathan said with a wink.

'Is that a compliment in Nathan land?'

'See we're using first names now I guess this means we're friends?'

Haley couldn't help but laugh at that one and he smiled, an actual genuine smile, her laugh was so hearty.

'And I thought it was just me living in denial.' Haley said back.

'Come on Haley, you're Lucas' best friend, I'm his brother we are going to be seeing a lot of each other…'

'You basically shot me down last night..'

'I didn't shoot you down, he shot you down. What was his name anyway?'

'Lawson.' Haley said as she took a sip of her cocktail while Nathan ordered himself a beer.

'Dick name.' He said easily to her and Haley just shook her head at him with a smile. 'You're not planning on staying here with that beer are you?'

He smirked at her as he leaned sideways on his stool. 'I want to show you something.'

Haley looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. 'I'm sure you do but I don't particularly want to see it.'

Nathan laughed then, god this girl sure was a firecracker. She gave as good as she got. 'See why weren't you like this last night?'

'Excuse me?' Haley said.

'Fun…last night you were just this bumbling mess.'

'Well maybe that's because I don't like you so I'm not nervous.'

'God that hurts Hales, right there.' Nathan said fisting his heart teasingly.

Haley looked at him oddly. 'No one ever calls me Hales.'

'It can be our thing.' He shrugged carelessly.

Haley scoffed. 'We don't have a thing in fact only for your brother you and me would never sit together and chat at a bar.'

'We did last night.' Nathan retorted.

'Have you an answer for everything?' Haley said her mouth agape.

'Pretty much.' Nathan said smugly.

'Fine what did you want to show me?' Haley said hoping the quicker they got past this the quicker he would go away.

'Ok see that couple over there..' Nathan turned his head slightly nodding at the high table across the way from them.

Haley glanced over at the girl dangling her finger playfully through her curly blonde locks as she chatted to the tall guy in a grey suit beside her who was laughing at something she said. 'Yea they seem to be getting along…' Haley reasoned.

'See that's just it…..she thinks that, he is smiling hell even partaking in what she has to say but he is waiting for his out, look at him every now and again his eyes just roam around the room waiting for that escape.'

'Plenty of people glance around the room in a bar, its instinct.'

'Not if you're talking to someone you really like.' Nathan said.

'So what you're going to tell me that Lawson..'

Nathan looked at her pointedly then.

'You know what don't bother.' Haley said as she took another sip of her cocktail glancing again at them just as the girl clumsily spilt some of her drink across the table. Yea I can relate honey, Haley mused to herself. The guy excused himself then.

'And there's his out…just like that.' Nathan smirked when he looked back at Haley whose mouth dropped open that he was actually right.

'So you claim to know it all about dating…' She said as the alcohol added to her boldness a little.

'Not it all.' Nathan said honestly. 'But working in and out of bars for the last few years has definitely taught me a thing or two.'

'So what I'm like that girl, desperate and pushy…'

'No.' Nathan corrected her. 'You just over-exert yourself and you don't need to sell yourself that hard, it's no harm to hold back a little in the beginning.'

'I don't like playing games…'

'It's not about playing games Haley, it's about testing the water. You're selling yourself to much to get a guy you don't even know if you yourself likes the guy…you know I'm right.'

'Well what about you, how many relationships have you being in?'

'None.' Nathan said easily and Haley just laughed in his face. 'You can't be serious?' She said then and he nodded unashamed. 'I'm sitting here taking advice from a guy who has never being in a relationship..'

'I'm giving you dating advice not relationship advice. Trust me if I wanted one I could have it.' He said smugly just like he had last night.

'What and I couldn't?'

'Right now, no.'

Haley scoffed. 'You're unbelievable.'

Nathan just shrugged as he turned around facing the bar again ordering them both another drink.

'I'm done here.' Haley tried but he'd already shouted the order in. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm going to help you.'

'What?'

'Let me guess you already have another guy lined up for Friday week if it didn't work out with dickwad from last night….'

Haley wanted to tell him to go shove his little insinuation but she hated that he was in fact right.

'I knew it.' Nathan said with a smirk as he slid her vodka and coke over to her.

'So what Peyton had this arranged for ages….'

'Peyton?'

'My friend, she is skinny and blonde..you'd like her.' Haley said sarcastically.

Nathan chuckled. 'Not my type, I like petite brunettes.' He said pointedly eyeing her up and down.

Haley felt herself flush hating that he could do that, it's not like she was crushing out the guy, in fact she'd no nerves whatsoever around him so that said a lot to her. But still. 'You're an ass.' She bit back.

'I hope you don't say that to all your dates that give you compliments.'

'My dates aren't derogative or arrogant.'

'Id care to argue that point going on last night.'

'Can we just drop it already?'

'What about if I was to give you some tips on how to play this one out…'

'You're serious?'

'Deadly.' Nathan said.

'And what do you want?'

'If you want to sleep with me that's fine but I won't make you.' Nathan joked.

'God you're not been serious...'

'I am serious Haley let me help you.'

'Why?'

'Cause you need it and because see how you've been gushing over Lucas and Brooke over dinner, well that was all me I helped Lucas…'

He could tell she was pondering.

'It's just one date Haley, a little guidance from me see…if anything we can laugh about it which to me beats you crying about it.'

'I didn't cry about Lawson.' Haley defended herself. 'I'm a bit iffy taking advice form a guy that's never being in a romantic relationship…'

'Dating advice Hales not relationship advice I can come to you for that one if you ever get in one.' He teased receiving a hard shove on his arm.

'Fine..' She relented knowing the alcohol swimming through her veins was most likely 50% of the compliance here.

'So next Friday you'll let me help you…'

'And how are you going to do that…'

'Pop into about and hour before and I'll give you an idea of how you're going to play it ok and then showtime.' Nathan said rather amused.

Haley took a larger gulp of her drink watching his self-satisfied expression. What had she just got herself in for?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and interest in this story :) Here's the next chapter...**

**Chapter 2 **

Haley drummed her fingers against the bar rather nervously flipping out her phone to fix her lip-gloss for the umpteen time not that it needed it, her lips were practically glistening , she was sitting here over ten minutes now and there was no sight of Nathan anywhere.

'You can't just leave the bar to go get kegs, there needs to be enough up here.' The other guy who she knew as Owen said digging Nathan in the arm.

'It literally takes 5 minutes and in case you haven't realised there's barely anyone at the bar…' Nathan said with that infamous smirk of his.

'Haley is waiting at the bar.' Owen said with a smug smirk of his own and Nathan glanced in his direction to see Haley sitting there in her pre-date glory and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. 'Of course she is.'

'You're early.' Nathan said as Owen clocked off from his shift leaving Nathan there alone.

'I like to be early and besides I need time to remember what you tell me.' Haley countered.

'You do realise I'm not giving you lines to learn?' Nathan said straight back to goading her.

This time Haley rolled her eyes. 'Yea but I need to prepare you know give myself time…' She emphasised as she ran her hand through hey wavy chocolate locks that were cascading past her shoulders in soft waves.

'Yea time to over think which is exactly what we don't want..' Nathan mused.

Choosing to ignore his comment Haley continued on. 'So his name is Drew, he is a high school tea…'

'Drew?' Nathan said rather amused.

'Yea Drew…' Haley repeated a little dismayed as he just cut her off. 'What is your problem now?' She said catching that cheeky, boyish smirk on his face.

'Haley and Drew…..Drew and Haley….just sounds odd that's all' Nathan teased her as he went down the bar giving the two businessmen at the end their beers.

'Well now whose jumping ahead….I haven't even met the guy.' Haley called out to him.

'He's got a gay name.'

'God I knew this was a bad idea.' Haley huffed to herself feeling like she was dealing with an immature child.

'Next you're going to tell me he teaches music or something.' Nathan began as Haley looked at him pointedly and he scoffed. 'You're kidding..'

'No that's how Peyton knows him she works in music he gigs part time and teaches full time.' Haley supplied.

'Sounds dreamy.' Nathan said sarcastically

'Can you ever be serious? I might have a real chance here we have a lot in common.'

'Ok you know I'm only messing with you.' Nathan said letting her off the hook.

'Of course you are.' Haley said shaking her head at him.

'Ok let's see the goods then…' Nathan said as he made a point of leaning over the bar between them. 'Take off your coat.'

Haley scoffed at him.

'Not like that. 'Nathan teased 'I want to see what outfit you've chosen this time.'

Haley tossed off her light leather jacket revealing an emerald green v neck sleeveless blouse teamed with dark indigo jeans. The colour certainly accentuated her beauty that was for sure but it wasn't all that exciting 'Ok it's a little plain but we can work with it…'

'You're seriously dissing my outfit right now.' Haley said crossing her eyes at him.

'Not dissing it just you looked hotter last week in that blue top.' Nathan said honestly.

'You noticed.' Haley smirked playfully earning one back from him. 'Remember don't read so much into things.' Nathan quipped back.

'Well thanks for the vote of confidence.' She said dryly.

'You look lovely Haley.' Nathan said.

'Too late.' She poked her tongue out at him.

Nathan just chuckled amused by her behaviour. 'Ok so you know a little about this guy and it's all promising?'

Haley nodded.

'Right so what you don't want to do is cling onto that too much, you want him to feel like he needs to sell himself to you instead of the other way around.' Nathan said then as he leaned against the bar, it was still relatively quiet coming up to 8pm.

'And how do I do that?'

'Give him snippets of information he'd want to hear but act coy.' Nathan said.

'I'm not the flirtatious type.' Haley countered.

'Could have fooled me.' Nathan said pointedly.

'Shut up.' Haley said with a glare.

'You've got to have him interested and wanting more not interested and then suddenly bored because you've like told him your old life story and then some.'

'So what I can tell him I'm into music but not mention I even know that he is….assume he is not!' Haley said eying Nathan as though she'd just figured out a puzzle.

'Exactly.' Nathan countered.

'And at which point do I twist my hair?' Haley joked.

Nathan chuckled glad she seemed to be relaxing a little. 'Maybe not the hair twirl just whip out that lip thingy of yours and make a point of it….that will definitely do the trick.'

'You noticed?' Haley said excited.

Nathan shook his head at her child like enthusiasm. 'Yea it's working for you.'

'Nice…' Haley mused thrilled with herself.

'See how you're talking to me now be more like that.' Nathan said.

Haley glanced at her watch then freaking a little 'Oh shit he's going to be here in like 10 minutes.' she drummed her fingers on the bar top again.

'Relax just pretend you're talking to me.' Nathan said noticing a good few filtering inside the bar now from the restaurant below. It's not he'd be able to talk to Haley for much longer anyway.

'Then he'll just think I'm a bitch because I don't like you.' Haley countered playfully.

'And here I thought we were becoming friends.' Nathan said faking hurt. Haley just smiled at him despite herself taking a sip of her drink as Nathan busied himself with orders.

He was down her end a good five minutes later calling for her. 'Ok showtime Haley there is a droop at 3 o'clock.' Nathan made a point of tilting his head to the right with a wink.

'It's Drew….wait…what he's' here…' Haley panicked.

'Yep usually when you have a date the other person will appear.' Nathan teased enjoying the final glare she gave him as he pulled away from her. Nathan walked back to the other end of the bar observing from afar as the guy greeted Haley with a big dazzling smile and he noticed the awkward handshake and shuffle between them. Smirking to himself he began serving a few more customers glad when the guy brought Haley to one of the high tables in the bar at least he had some sense not to sit at the bar with her for the night like the dufus from a week ago.

'So Haley, Peyton didn't earn me about how gorgeous her friend was?' Drew said as he smiled at her from across the high table.

Haley blushed feeling self-conscious, she was never one for compliments after all.

'Too much cheese too soon?' Drew joked

'No cheese is good.' Haley laughed a little awkwardly how ridiculous that sounded but remembered Nathan's words. Just play it cool. thankfully Drew didn't dwell on it and instead saved her of her innate awkwardness.

So I'm about to get even cheesier how is a girl like yourself still single hanging around this bar?'

Haley laughed rather awkwardly again. 'Believe it or not guys don't approach me I'm usually out with my best friend who is a guy, I should probably change that.'

'Should I be worried?' Drew teased.

'Not in the slightest more like a brother.' Haley grimaced.

Drew just laughed as Haley watched him deciding he seemed nice, much more open and friendlier than the guy from last week and definitely easy on the eye. Peyton did well.

**XXXXX**

Hours later Haley dropped her clutch bag onto the bar rather overtly. 'He wants to see me again.' She said rather smugly. The date had gone surprisingly well, yea she had her moments but didn't she always? She'd actually enjoyed the night which was evidently clear seen as the bar had actually begun to empty out again a sure sign the night had passed her by without realising.

Nathan smirked at her as he finished tidying up behind the bar a few customers dwindling around the bar. 'And you said yes?' He assumed.

'Yea we're going for coffee Tuesday 5 o clock.' Haley rattled out wholly pleased with herself.

'Haley what did I tell you?' Nathan said then shaking his head at her.

'To relax and be myself which is exactly what I did.' Haley replied.

'And also to play it cool, you shouldn't have given him an answer straight away.' Nathan reminded her.

'I told you I'll take some of your advice but I'm not playing games.' Haley defended herself.

'It's not game playing.' Nathan justified watching as she cocked her eyebrow up at it. 'It's you taking time to decide if he's someone you actually like which you are entitled to do by the way.' Nathan reasoned. 'You don't have to jump at the first guy who wants you.'

'He is not the first guy that wants me excuse me.' She gaped at him refusing to let him ruin her mood this time.

Nathan just chuckled 'You know what I mean.'

'I'm not letting you ruin this night for me.' Haley said putting her hands on her hips daring him to challenge her.

'Eh I made this night for you.' Nathan quipped confidently. They caught each other's eyes then and Haley gave in, he had helped her even to relax a little even if she _hated_ to admit that. 'Fine what do you suggest I should have done?'

'Ok is there anything about the guy you weren't sure about?'

'No he's pretty perfect.' Haley said confidently.

'Oh you've your love goggles on.' Nathan joked as he took away her half empty drink placing water in front of her.

'That's kind of a sweet action for someone who is such an ass.'

Nathan just laughed 'Like I said….'

'Don't read too much into it...gotcha!' Haley teased her eyes sparking the most beautiful shade of golden amber.

'See you're learning…' Nathan appraised her as he wiped down the bar trying not to be caught staring.

'When are you finished up?'

'Whenever these stragglers decide to leave, why?' Nathan said.

'Isn't Gerry here?' Haley knew Gerry, he was senior manager here below the Scott's themselves and had practically being running the place for years.

'Yea….' Nathan replied wondering where she was going with this.

'Do you want to go and get ice-cream with me?'

'Are you asking me out?' Nathan teased.

'Oh come on don't read so much into things.' Haley threw back at him and he chuckled at her, he guessed he deserved that. 'You're telling me your parents own this place and you've never gone to Sandy Joes after a night out here?' Haley gasped.

Nathan just looked at her like she was crazy which really he shouldn't surprise him because he'd come to that conclusion when he first laid eyes on her a week ago. 'Can't say ice-cream is what I usually go for after the bar Haley.'

'It's like a tradition here in the summer I'm not joking.' Haley said. 'Come on, you haven't lived. Also you still need to tell me what I should have said instead of agreeing to that second date.'

'Ah so you're using me.'

'Duh isn't that the whole point of this friendship.' Haley said sticking her tongue out at him as she threw on her leather jacket. 'Come on.'

The pair of them walked along the harbour adjacent to the golden gate bridge with cones in hand. 'I can't believe you don't like chocolate ice-cream.' Haley said again.

'Ok didn't we already establish this when we were buying these things and again after that…'

'It's just its chocolate flavoured how can you not like it?'

'It tastes nothing like chocolate.' Nathan argued his point.

'And yet mint chocolate chip is your favourite and you think I'm a weird human.' Haley threw out to him.

'The chocolate chips aren't blended into ice cream there's a difference.' Nathan argued back at her.

Haley just giggled and he smiled at her. 'So I shouldn't have said yes to this date on Tuesday then? How does that work if I actually want to see the guy?'

'You could have said yes tomorrow, no harm letting the guy sweat it a bit.'

'Couldn't I just do that tomorrow you know like not act overly keen over text..'

'Can you do that?' Nathan said smiling as Haley glared at him.

'I'm really not that desperate you know; you're making me out to be some crazed divorcee who hasn't had sex in fifty years.'

Nathan laughed. 'I can help you with the sex part.'

Haley slapped him around the arm. 'So what's your situation anyway? Why for a guy that claims he can be in a relationship tomorrow is not actually in one? All talk?'

Nathan shrugged. Again there was that indifference when it came to love, she actually found it kind of sad that someone could be that way. But she guessed it was his life, his views.

'I don't want a relationship right now.' Nathan said honestly as he bit into his cone.

'Fair enough but you can still date.'

'And meet girls like you…' Nathan teased.

'Ok you're going to give me a complex and freak me out even more.' Haley shoved him hard in the side again.

'For a petite thing you sure are rough.' Nathan commented. 'I don't see the point in dating Haley it'll just give girls the wrong impression.' He said honestly then.

She nodded silently at him. 'You're so different to Lucas.'

'I get that all the time.' Nathan said to her as they walked along.

'I don't mean it in a bad way.' For some reason she felt she had to tell him that. 'You know he mentioned your dad a few times, told me he wasn't worth knowing.'

Nathan nodded. 'He wasn't always, he changed as we got older you know.' Nathan said with a shrug and there was that indifference came again, she wondered why he acted so, was it that he actually was so unaffected by all of this or had he pretended so long it had actually become his default setting.

'What about you….there's got to be some story with your family?' Nathan said with that annoying smirk of his then.

'Why would you say that?'

'You're pretty eccentric Haley compared to a lot of girls I know.'

'Basically you're calling me weird.'

'would it be the first time someone has called you that?' Nathan retaliated playfully.

Haley just rolled her eyes once again as he had a comeback for everything she said. 'Well if you must know I'm from New Bern..'

'Ah I see…' Nathan said making the connection. 'Tiny little village.'

'It's not a tiny little village, it's a city.' Haley said defensively as Nathan chuckled.

'So how does a girl from there end up all the way in San Francisco of all places, you must have found it a little overwhelming…'

'I've always had this pull for the west coast of America since I was little, I came here for college and I'm not ready to leave I guess.' Haley shrugged surprising herself with how honest she was actually being with him. Maybe it was because he was Lucas' brother and that connection just felt instant.

'And because there is guys like me here….' Nathan said with a cocky smirk.

'Please don't tell me you actually use lines like this because if you do I'm taking no more advice off you.' Haley warned him.

Nathan chuckled at her. 'Come on I got you a second date didn't I….'

'I got the second date and don't you forget it.' Haley nudged him as they walked in the direction of Lucas' apartment.

**XXXXX**

Haley flopped down onto the couch in her apartment with a heavy sigh.

'What's got your panties in a twist?' Lucas joked at her as he finished up his pizza.

'I messed things up with Drew.'

'I thought you said he was keen.' Lucas mumbled back to her with half of the pizza in his mouth.

'Yea overly keen can you believe that, he was like way over the top and I ran for the hills and now I'm thinking maybe I should have walked, maybe hobbled a little instead of ran…'

Lucas just chuckled as Haley rambled on to herself making no sense whatsoever which wasn't unusual for her.

'Damn you're even weirder at home if that's possible.' Nathan said as he sauntered into the living room in a plain black t-shirt, jeans and running a towel through his hair.

'When did you come in?'

'When you were crying in your room over Duke.'

'It's DREW and you know that.'

'Well from the looks of things it doesn't matter anymore.' Nathan said with a shrug.

'Must you be so careless about everything?' Haley huffed as she took a slice of Lucas' pizza.

'You don't even know the guy a week Haley and besides you said something about running…'

'He said we had an instant connection and he had a dream about me or something….I kind of bolted after that.'

'Kinky.' Nathan said as the boys chuckled.

'Well I'm glad you two find this so funny.'

'I mean I'm pretty sure I can picture what dream he was having…'

'Please don't'.' Haley said scowling in Nathan's direction.

'I actually agree with Haley on this one, that's disturbing for me.' Lucas said his voice muffled by food.

Nathan just chuckled. 'He was saying you had an instant connection so you'd have sex with him, trust me you're probably better off getting out of that one now unless you were planning on…'

'I wasn't and really…you think that's why he said that?'

'A lot of guys will feed that line if they want you to hand over the sex card a little quicker than they think you're actually willing to.'

'Have you?' Haley said asking Nathan.

'Hell no, girls know what I want and I'm pretty clear on that.'

'Charming.' Haley said with an eye roll.

'You asked.'

'I still can't believe you took advice from him.' Lucas chuckled.

'Hey, I helped you get Brooke didn't I?'

'Well yeah but…'

'Exactly now shut up Pucas.'

'Pucas?' Haley said with a raised eyebrow..

'You don't want to know.' Lucas mumbled to her.

'I'll tell you what, we're going out tonight come with us and I'm going to show you what spontaneous dating is all about.'

'What do you mean?' Haley questioned actually quiet afraid of what he was going to propose.

'Chatting to guys without it being all this prearranged crap you always seem to go for.'

'That prearranged crap is called dating.' Haley reasoned.

'Maybe so but its always so organised, like a friend of a friend or there's always some connection….you need to shake it up a little Haley. Dating can be spontaneous too.'

'So you're saying I should come out with you two….like hell any guy would come near me anyway.'

'Brooke's coming.' Lucas said. 'She's actually on her way over here.'

'I don't know.' Haley shrugged.

'Come on, if you're really not up to chatting to guys will just have some fun.' Lucas said. 'You need it.'

**XXXXX**

Somehow on this random Thursday night Haley found herself in the bar with Luke, his brother and Brooke. They had come to a different place in the city tonight, it was a very trendy bar with a neon decorative vibe going on, very different from Scott's bar, their usual haunt.

'The irony of all these dates when you've got that hottie in front of you.' Brooke teased Haley as she left her drink down on the table.

'He's not my type Brooke.' Haley said as if it was the most obvious statement in the world.

'So tall, dark and ridiculously handsome isn't your type…' Brooke said with a quirked eyebrow. 'He's hot Haley you can admit that.'

'And you're dating his brother.' Haley quipped back.

'Who is like the complete opposite.' Brooke reasoned. 'So which Scott is it if you had to choose one?'

'What age are you?' Haley teased her. 'This reminds me of second grade English class.'

'Well I would have liked your second grade English class.' Brooke winked. 'Personally I think you two would be adorable.'

Haley snickered at that. 'We are sooo incompatible Brooke its laughable.'

'Maybe on paper but from what I see its quite the opposite.'

'Whatever Nathan is actually helping me out...'

'Yea I heard that, this could get interesting.' Brooke said with that devilish grin of hers.

'Would you stop?' Haley said playfully whacking her arm.

'What are you two talking about?' Nathan said approaching them with his bottle of beer.

'You.' Brooke quipped sweetly.

'Oh yeah?' Nathan said highly interested and Haley rolled her eyes, why must Brooke feed into the arrogance?

'Yea Haley said she wouldn't date you but she'd have sex with you.'

'I'm up for that.' Nathan said without a beat.

'I did not say that don't listen to her.' Haley shot Brooke a glare. 'I'll get you back for that.'

'It's ok Haley I know you've thought about it.' Nathan mused.

'Ugh.' Haley rattled off as she took swig of her drink.

'So much frustration.' Brooke winked as she took her drink with her leaving the two standing at the bar.

'I swear I could….'

'Easy there Haley that's kind of a turn on.'

Haley glared at him. 'Will you stop thinking about your dick?'

'I will when you will…' Nathan winked at her and she blushed red, she couldn't help it. Sure she wasn't a prude by any means but making sex jokes with a guy that was extremely good looking, well she was entitled to flush wasn't she?

'I'm sorry are you two together?' A girl with reddish blonde hair came between them then smiling at them rather shyly.

'Oh no we're just friends.' Haley said easily wondering if this girl was hitting on Nathan because she figured she was very brave if she was.

'Oh I'm only asking because my friend over there..' The girl kinked her head to the side. 'He thinks your cute.' She said to Haley then with a smirk.

'Who me?' Haley said putting her hand to her chest all excitedly.

Nathan rolled his eyes; she hadn't even looked at the guy. 'Well you're the only girl here…' He began

'He might be into you.'

Nathan just gave her a look.

'So you're sure you two aren't…' The girl began as she eyed the bantering between the pair.

'Absolutely not…we only met like a week ago….' Haley said with a faff of her hand.

'Ok…well do you want to come over I'll introduce you..,I'm Katie by the way.'

'Haley..' Haley said as she pulled away from the bar giving Nathan an a'ha look. He laughed as he watched her go hearing the girl say something about Jeremy. Nathan turned back to the bar just in time to see a girl saunter up r in a very slinky dress barely leaving anything to the imagination. He smirked to himself, it was time for some fun.

**XXXXX**

'Well well Haley James….' Nathan said with a cocky smirk as he finally found her sitting at the high table alone sipping aimlessly on her straw.

'I never gave you my last name.' She pouted lifting head up from where she was resting it on the palm of her hand.

Nathan smiled at her obvious tipsy state. 'For a girl that wasn't going out tonight you sure enjoyed yourself.' He teased. 'You have my last name so it's only fair I have yours.'

She chuckled at his childish reasoning.

'So where is Jeremy?'

Haley grimaced. 'Jeremy is at home making nice with himself.'

'I see so he wanted you to leave with him.'

'That's ALL he wanted.' Haley emphasised. 'I should have known when he was filling me up with drink not that I complained because he was getting so difficult to listen to.'

Nathan chuckled at her.

'Spontaneous dating sucks.' Haley pouted as she glanced around the bar. 'Where's your bar slut?'

'Bar slut?' Nathan goaded her.

'Did you see what she was not wearing?' Haley said rhetorically.

'Yea I'll admit she was too much that was an error on my part, she would have had anyone..'

'Are you being self-deprecating or am I just that drunk?' Haley said crossing her eyes at him.

Nathan was laughing again. 'Come on let's get home.'

'Where's Lucas?' Haley said as she awkwardly climbed off her stool standing beside him.

'Woah…' Nathan said as he glanced down at her.

'What?' Haley said.

'I didn't realise how short you actually were without your heels.'

Haley rolled her eyes. 'I'm average height you're just ridiculously tall.'

'No you're a shorty Haley deal with it.'

'Whatever.' She said as she slipped her leather jacket on her, her movements were clumsy and slow from the drink she'd consumed. Haley felt her pockets then before going through her clutch. 'Lucas brought the damn key please tell me he's' here.'

'They left like hours ago.' Nathan shrugged. 'I told them you went home with Jeremy.' He joked with her.

'Like they believed you.'

'Well at that time you were kind of giving them a show with your tongue.'

She watched his eyes sparkle with delight at having caught them. 'Ugh.' Haley mumbled the thought of it had her wiping her already smudged lipstick. 'He was the one that started mauling me at the bar.'

'Nice.' Nathan teased. 'Look you can just crash at mine it's like on the same street as here.' He said casually.

'I can't stay with you.'

'Haley you don't have to sleep with me unless you want to I'll oblige.' Nathan said with that cheeky smirk of his.

Haley scoffed. 'No I need to go home I'm in the office tomorrow.'

'So I'm on the early shift, I'm not dragging your ass back to your place I wouldn't let you get a taxi alone and I can't really leave you here.'

'Fine.' Haley mumbled as the tiredness began to hit her in waves.

'I can take the couch..' Nathan said as they came into the apartment, it screamed bachelor's pad with its sleek black and dark wood interiors.

'Relax I have slept in the same bed as a guy before.' Haley teased.

Nathan shook his head at her. 'I thought you might be uncomfortable.'

'Me and Luas have shared a bed loads.' Haley said with a shrug as she followed Nathan into his room. He opened his wardrobe tossing a t-shirt her way.

'Please don't me all your hoes use this own.' Haley half-teased as she overtly began undressing in front of him all her usual self-conscious abated in her rather tipsy state.

'Haley women never even get my clothes so count yourself lucky.'

She laughed heartily at that and he smiled trying not to be caught staring at her standing there in a baby pink bra and lace panties; there was something so simultaneously innocent and sexy and alluring about her underwear and damn was she hiding the goods of her petite yet shapely figure. What was even more alluring was that she didn't even realise it as she threw on his t-shirt and sent a big drunken smile his way.

'You know I can work a little more with this on your next date.'

'With what?' Haley said as she dropped back into his bed sighing contentedly.

'You're covering up your assets Haley.'

'You were staring.'

'You undressed in front of me.'

'I thought you weren't looking.'

'I was waiting for you to take your bra off.' He teased her.

'I'm doing that now.' Haley mused as she expertly threw her bra off from under her t-shirt.

'Damn maybe I should have treated you like the rest of the girls.'

She giggled at that. 'Hands off Scott.' She said with her eyes closed. Nathan closed the wardrobe stripping down to his boxers as he got in beside her.

'I think I need a break from this dating malarkey.' Haley mumbled tiredly then into the darkness of the room.

'Haley we're just getting started.'

'We're not doing anything.' She smiled as he chuckled in the dark.

'You know what I mean.' He said. 'I'm having a get together next weekend for some old friends from home they're coming here, you should come.'

'Wouldn't that be just all your home crowd?'

'It never is it's like open invite.' Nathan said. 'It's at our bar so there's a chance you might be there anyway.'

'Ok I'll think about it.' Haley said as she turned over on her side then. 'you must not think I'm that weird if you're willing for me to meet your friends.' She egged him on.

'Oh you're extremely weird Haley that's why I'll be introducing you as Lucas' friend.'

He felt a hard kick to his leg. 'Oww…and rough you don't like it gentle at all do you?'

'Night Nathan.' Haley cut him off and he was surprised for how little time he'd known her that he'd already picked up on the meaning behind that tone of voice. 'Night Haley.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the feedback on this story so far :) **

**Chapter 3 **

'You know I really think this is going to be a casual thing…' Haley said fidgeting with the tight cream silky top Brooke had practically dressed her in.

Brooke rolled her eyes good naturedly. 'It's Friday night in a bar Haley, there is potential males there .I'm doing you a favour.' She mused with a cheeky wink. 'Besides we are in jeans and heels it's not exactly overdressed.'

'My boobs are spilling out it's not exactly the look I was going for.'

'Your boobs look good.' Brooke reasoned. 'Maybe even Nathan will…'

'Enough with the Nathan comments already its getting old.' Haley said with a wave of her hand.

'You're the one that slept in his bed last weekend.' Brooke teased.

'Yea…slept in his bed alongside him not slept with him in his bed.'

'Damn shame if you ask me.'

Haley just rolled her eyes.

'I'm actually kind of nervous about tonight?'

'You nervous..' Haley said surprised. 'Well that's a first.'

'What? It's some of their school friends from home and things are kind of getting serious between me and Lucas.'

'They'll love you Brooke.' Haley said easily.

'Yea who doesn.t' She teased light heartedly then as the two girls giggled just as the taxi pulled up outside Scott's bar.

Haley latched onto Brooke's hand as the girls meandered their way through the very busy bar coming towards one of the couch corners with a large circular table.

'Hey yous made it.' Lucas said as he stood up letting the girls settle in where he had been sitting. 'Guys this is Brooke, my girlfriend and Haley my friend from college….girls this is Mouth, Chase, Jake and Anna.'

Haley and Brooke sat in all introducing themselves to each other.

'Thank god you guys came I'm seriously outnumbered.' Anna said as the girls laughed.

'You're used to it.' Lucas said with a smirk.

'Unfortunately yes.' She mused.

The gang chatted for a while about where Haley and Brooke grew up and what had brought them to San Francisco and now Haley found herself in conversation with a rather cute boy next to her. Every so often she felt Brooke overtly elbow her in the side and she was sure at this stage it was looking a little obvious.

Haley apologised to Chase as she turned over to Brooke with a slight glare. 'Seriously….' She said.

'Me, you bar now.' Brooke said as she practically dragged Haley out from her seat.

Brooke pulled Haley to the bar. 'What is so important you had to pull me all the way over here?' Haley screeched dismayed.

'Trust me I'm saving your ass.' Brooke said as Haley scowled at her. 'What?' Haley said completely oblivious.

'Haley he already knows your second name is Bop which quite frankly no one should know and you were just in the middle of telling him about Frankie…..'

'Ouch…' Nathan mused from where he was pulling a pint behind the bar.

Haley just rolled her eyes. 'Oh of course you're here now what impeccable timing.'

'What did you do to your parents for them to call you that?' Nathan smirked as he topped off the pint.

'Shut up Nathan.' Haley said and he just smirked at her.

'What's your problem now?' Nathan said.

'Brooke is my problem.' Haley said pointedly.

'I was saving your ass…'

'I'm guessing Frankie was an ex…..' Nathan hedged into their conversation.

'No even worse..'

Nathan grimaced. 'What's worse than bringing up an ex?'

'Talking about your first pet which by the way was a turtle…'

Nathan just chuckled.

'Ok stop talking about me like I'm not here…' Haley butted in then between the two of them. 'And quit laughing at me…..'

Nathan shrugged. 'Who were you chatting to?'

'Chase is his name.'

Nathan nodded. 'Probably the best of the bunch to be talking about turtles with.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Haley said then curiously.

'He's a little soft you know compared to rest of the guys….'

'Great next you're going to tell me he's feminine…'

'He just hangs out with the girls more than the guys.' Nathan said as if it wasn't a big deal.

'Well he seems nice…' Haley said.

'Yea well you really need to work on you're A-game..' Brooke teased.

'You make it seem like I'm the only one, I've never even seen you chat up a guy.' Haley pointed out. 'And I don't know why you look so amused because I've not seen you chat up a girl yet .' Haley quipped annoyed.

'You have I chatted up you didn't I?' Nathan said with that sexy wink of his.

Brooke's eyes gleamed at that and Haley just rolled her eyes.

'Ok I'll get him to come over to you somehow…but for now and I hate saying this but I actually think taking advice from Nathan might not be such a bad idea…' Brooke mused as she hopped off her stool.

Haley huffed calling after her. 'You owe me a drink for that. Hell you owe me a lot more than a drink. ' She mumbled to herself.

Haley turned around then facing the bar as Nathan placed her usual vodka and diet coke in front of her without her even asking.

'You look hot tonight.' He said unashamedly as he placed the drink down giving her that cheeky smirk of his.

'Is that how you always compliment a girl?' Haley wondered.

'Is that how you always take a compliment?' Nathan said raising his eyebrow at her.

'God you're even more annoying than usual.'

He chuckled at that.

'So when are you getting off?'

'Well that depends on you..' Nathan couldn't help but tease.

Haley left her drink down glancing at him curiously before she caught on. 'OH….eww…Nathan..' She scolded him. 'God must you always be so crude?'

'I'm sorry you just make it too easy for me…'

'No you just seem to somehow turn even the most standard conversation into something dirty.'

'You like it.' He joked with her.

'Because clearly this is my I'm enjoying it face.' She said and caught him smirking knowingly then. 'Don't even…' She began knowing he was about to retaliate with something equally dirty.

'Fine so Chase…you like him?' He said then as he continued stocking up the bar.

'He seems nice.' Haley said casually.

'Ah playing it cool I see.' Nathan mused.

'Exactly he's just a guy I met in a bar that I am having a friendly conversation with.' Haley said.

'Nice you're already learning.' He teased.

'So what's the deal with tonight anyway? Weren't you off?' Haley began just as 3 girls came up to the bar beside her demanding Nathan's attention.

'Hold that thought.' He said to her as he went over serving the girls obviously lapping up the blatant flirting of some of them.

He chuckled as he came back in front of Haley noticing the scowl on her face. 'What's that look for?' Although he had a pretty good idea.

'Her boobs were practically on the bar for you and people say I'm desperate..'

'See you're selling the white picket fence dream maybe even a dog and two kids to a guy on a first date them girls are just selling themselves and nothing more…' Nathan shrugged.

'I'm not after all that just something a bit more meaningful than fucking someone in a bar.' Haley said overtly.

'Who said anything about doing it in a bar unless you have?' Nathan said curiously.

'God I swear your eyes lit up at that.' Haley scolded him. 'Is that really all guys want? It's beginning to feel like it is.'

'Honestly not all guys want that….if it helps I know that Chase is the type of guy that prefers something more serious.'

'Thanks for telling me that.' Haley said softly and he just smiled at her.

'What about you?'

'Doing it in the bar sounds good to me because I actually haven't.'

Haley felt her cheeks blush despite herself at his words.

'Looking a little flushed there Hales you thinking about it?'

She reached across shoving him 'You're terrible ….' She let out looking around her as though people were actually listening in which was practically impossible given how busy and noisy it was.

'Hey Haley, I see you've had the unfortunate circumstance of meeting Nathan.' Chase said easily as he came up to the bar beside them. Haley smiled realising Brooke of course had succeeded in her mission.

'Nice.' Nathan smirked. 'Hey man.' Haley smiled as they did their funny guy handshake.

'So what's the deal we come into town and you can't even get the night off?'

'I'm trying, Owen called in sick so I got landed with it but I'll be out there soon.' Nathan promised.

'Can I get you a drink?' Chase said as he eyed Haley's half empty drink.

'It's ok…' Haley began but Chase already ordered telling Nathan to get what she was having.

'You didn't have to do that.' Haley said.

'Oh I did…your friend ordered me to.' Chase mused and Haley laughed. 'That sounds like Brooke alright.'

**XXXXX**

Nathan groaned at the unmerciful pounding against the door. 'God dammit.' He mumbled to himself as he peeled himself off the bed going towards the door muttering a series of expletives to himself.

He opened the door despite the fact his eyes were barely opened.

Haley frowned as Nathan pulled open the door noticing the obvious scratch marks on his bare chest. ''Why is there…..oh…OH…..ewww.' She rambled to herself. 'Gross.'

Nathan rubbed at his eyes as Haley came into view standing there, in hair tossed up in an effortless ponytail with take-out coffee in her hands, blue jeans and white t-shirt looking impeccably fresh considering the night before.

'What are you doing here?'

'He's text me already.' She squealed which only served to hurt his eardrums even more as she shoved past him unannounced into his small apartment.

'Wow …yippee.' Nathan said sarcastically. 'Great news now I'll ask you again what are you doing here?'

'Oh god you're really not a morning person are you?' Haley grimaced.

'Haley it's like what 10 o'clock.'

'5 past 12 actually and can you put a shirt on cause that's disturbing.' She said scowling at the marks on his chest.

'My bare chest is just too irresistible.'

'Clearly those claw marks on it just do it for a woman.' Haley mumbled back just as sarcastically.

Nathan chuckled finally coming out of his grumpy, sleepy haze as he slipped into his bedroom throwing on a navy t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts.

'You really are just like Luke in the mornings.'

'I'm actually a morning person I like getting up early.' Nathan admitted as he came around to join her on the couch taking the coffee cup.

'Really…but you're like so grouchy.' Haley pointed out amused.

'Haley I had hardly any sleep and I don't appreciate you pounding on my door over a silly text message.'

'Your lack of sleep is due to your own recreational activities and it's not just some silly text, its Chase he's asked me on a date.'

Nathan smirked at her use of the word, he actually thoroughly enjoyed how outspoken and snarky she could be about some things and yet with sex she reverted to this shy girl. 'Recreational activities is that what we are calling it nowadays?' He teased her.

'Shut up…' Haley said. 'Of course that's all you took from that sentence.' She mumbled shoving him.

'Watch the coffee.' Nathan said.

'I did bring you coffee I bet that has made your day. Lucas told me to do that or not come near you.' Haley said smiling.

'Fair enough.' Nathan said chuckling. 'So you're really over here because of this text?'

'Well yeah…this is usually the part I tend to screw up so….'

'Ok what did it say?' Nathan said then and Haley pulled out her phone before showing it to him.

'Mini golf…nice.' Nathan said and he handed the phone back to Haley. 'I mean you want to go don't you?'

'Yea but Nathan what if he thinks I'm some kind of idiot, I'm so un-coordinated…I suck at sports even mini-golf and I just think this would be better for a second date or something….' She rambled before he called her out.

'Haley…..' Nathan smiled. 'Take a breath…..your like way over-thinking this….part of the fun of mini-golf is sucking at it I think you should go…'

'I'm going to go but I had an idea first and just so you know I have carefully thought about this a little before I went to sleep and again this morning….' She said as she kicked her knees up under her regarding him carefully.

'What…you're going to take me with you two?' He joked as he watched her watching him.

'No…well kinda…'

'Haley I know I offered to help and a threesome is usually my thing but with my friend it might be a little we…'

'OH shut up….' Haley jostled him in the side again but this time he was too quick for her as he grabbed her arm and then proceeded to tickle her right on the ribs enjoying the fact that she was in fact extremely ticklish.

'St…op….Na..th….an…' Haley giggled unmercifully as she tried to pull away from him. 'I'm sorry…' She gritted out as he finally let up chuckling himself.

'Now that I know your ticklish…'

'Don't you dare I hate it…'

'Well stop hitting me then…'

Haley just shook her head at their childish behaviour as she continued on. 'So I was thinking we could do like a mock date.' She blurted out then before her apprehension got the better of her again.

Nathan grimaced. 'Haley we don't need to do that, I'm sure you've played mini-golf before.'

'I have and I haven't gone back.' She mused. 'Look it would make me feel better about the whole thing and besides this might be good experience for you too…'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It's not like you date a lot Nathan I could give you some tips on what girls like and then you know when you do start dating…'

Nathan just scoffed.

'And don't tell me you don't need tips because if you're not dating trust me you need them.' She said confidently.

He regarded her then rather amused by her, fuck it he thought. It's not like he ever willingly would hang out with a girl alone for fun maybe he actually could be friends with a girl. Sure he had friends who were girls in high school and still were but he never really hung out with them alone. 'Fine.' He said. 'When do you want to go?'

Haley looked at him expectedly and Nathan sighed. 'Today…seriously?'

'Well tonight.' She said. 'We're doing a late night one and we can suss something to do after, I'll even let you pick…'

'You sure you want to do that?' Nathan teased her.

Haley just shook her head at him as she pulled herself up from the couch and marched over to his door. 'So tonight at 8 you can pick me up.'

'Are you always this bossy with Luke?'

Haley just stuck her tongue out at him before waving him off as she went out the door singing some ridiculously chirpy tune to herself. Nathan just smirked after her, she really was too strange but at least she was entertaining. Tonight he realised might actually be a lot of fun.

**XXXXX**

'Yess!' Haley squealed as the golf ball went up over the bridge and potted first time.

Nathan chuckled heartily watching as she did a little happy dance thoroughly enjoying the view of her ass in that little pleated mini skirt, she had teamed it with a t-shirt and runners, her brunette hair tousled up into a messy ponytail, she looked effortlessly beautiful something he was pretty sure he'd never seen in any girl hed had encounters with. 'See what did I tell you, you had nothing to worry about.'

Haley scoffed. 'This never happens Nathan like ever I need to video it for Lucas he won't believe us.'

Nathan laughed again at her wild enthusiasm as he potted the ball himself. 'You know I'm actually having a good time.'

She thought he was teasing her but as her eyes met his she could tell that he was being completely honest and it made her feel….she wasn't sure how it made her feel but it was different. 'I actually figured the night would have been more enjoyable for you if you got to see how much I usually suck at this.'

Nathan chuckled again as they moved onto the second last hole.

Haley smiled. 'You should laugh like that more often…..it's more you.'

Nathan glanced up at her with a bizarre look on his face at her words. 'What does that even mean?' He said shaking his head at her Haley-ness as he termed it now, sometimes she had a language of her own that was for sure.

'Like that's a genuine laugh and not like the one you usually give at the bar….it's different on you.'

'Ok don't say things like that Chase….you were doing fine up until that one.' He teased her.

Haley just giggled. 'And you were being really nice up until that one.'

'You know you totally owe me.' Nathan goaded her then. 'Being out here giggling with a little shorty like on you on the mini golf course is really cramping my style.'

'Puh-lease…' Haley said with a faff of her arm. 'I'm totally doing you a favour.' She retorted as she bent over a little to try and pot the ball in their final hole.

'Oh you're definitely doing me a favour wearing that little skirt.'

Haley hit the ball shakily completely missing her target. 'Nathan…you're not supposed to look.'

He scoffed. 'Haley I'm a guy and I'm your date I'm entitled to look.'

She just rolled her eyes at him. 'Is this skirt too little?'

This time he rolled his eyes at her. 'No Haley the skirt isn't too little.'

'Well you just called it little so that means its noticeably short right?'

'Did anyone ever tell you you've an uncanny ability to create your own little stories about minute things that people say?'

Haley just stuck her tongue out at him. 'Did anyone every tell you that you carelessly throw around words without thinking what they mean?'

'Well no I've never met someone like you before.' Nathan said honestly.

'Likewise.' Haley agreed and they both caught each other's eyes just smiling despite themselves.

'Come on let's go to our next place.'

'But we've nothing…'

'Relax Hales I have an idea.' Nathan said.

'So I'm thinking me and Chase should do something like this…' Haley said as they walked side by side down the pier.

'The way you're eating that hotdog Chase will be thanking me for this idea…' Nathan said wiggling his eyebrows at her as he watched Haley try and take the whole thing in her mouth.

Haley almost choked on the food as she pulled it from her mouth. 'Seriously…' She gaped at him. 'Why ruin a perfect moment? This was actually so romantic.'

Nathan chuckled. 'I'm sorry I've just never seen a girl eat it like that before.'

Haley hit his shoulder playfully. 'Mind out of the gutter Scott.'

'You're tormenting me Haley.'

She laughed then. 'So you have actually taken girls on dates before…'

'Not really..' Nathan shrugged. 'I did take a girl for a hotdog before after we left the club. I was thinking you know I should be more like Lucas and try do something nice that was a disaster..'

'How can you turn something like this into a disaster?'

Nathan grimaced thinking about it. 'Firstly she didn't want to hold it because she was afraid the sauce would leak out…then she got it caught under her fake nails…I swear she almost cried Hales…I was ready to throw her into the river by the time we finished it.'

Haley just laughed as he told his story. 'You know I've always wondered how girls function in their daily lives with such long nails?'

'Well they can't eat hot dogs.' Nathan supplied as though that was paramount to everyday life.

The two of them laughed then.

'Clearly shouldn't have fake nails then.' Haley supplied as she glanced over at him catching his sparking eyes they sent each other a small smile as they continued to walk along the pier in relative silence.

'So what brought you all the way over to Philadelphia for college?' Haley found herself asking.

'Same thing that brought you here maybe?' Nathan said regarding her curiously. 'I just wanted to get completely away out of State and experience somewhere else.'

'Yea I know the feeling.' Haley said.

'But you seem to be staying here?' Nathan pondered.

'Yea I just love it here, I didn't expect for it to feel this much like home but it does and that's pretty amazing.'

'That's saying a lot considering you're from the sticks.'

'I am not from the sticks.' Haley admonished him playfully. 'It is a city you know?'

'Barely.' Nathan teased her.

'Says the guy who went all the way over to North Carolina.' She teased elbowing him.

'The girls would eat me up in your town.' He gloated cockily.

Haley scoffed. 'Oh there's that ego I thought you left it at home tonight.'

'Never and especially not on a date.'

'Ok remember for future dates to leave your ego at the door, girls hate that stuff.'

'You like it, your laughing.'

'I'm laughing at you.'

'Still if your laughing I'm doing something right.' Nathan mused.

'Yea I think my jaw is going to hurt tomorrow.' Haley said.

'Mine too.' Nathan agreed just as Haley's phone vibrated in her pocket.

'Oh its him..' She let out and suddenly felt very weird for checking it while she was here with Nathan. _What the fuck?_ Her mind tormented her. The whole point of this date is for your real one….your real one Haley with this guy. This thing with Nathan wasn't a date why was she acting like it was…where had that come from?

'Well what did he say?' Nathan goaded oblivious to Haley tormenting herself in silence as she just stared at her phone.

'Oh..amm…he said he's looking forward to seeing me on our date tomorrow.' Haley said fumbling a little for a moment and wondering why she had.

Nathan didn't seem to notice as he smiled before he noticed her tapping away at the keyboard rather furiously. 'Oh no…' He said pulling the phone away from Haley in one quick swoop grimacing when he noticed the mini paragraph she had already wrote. 'Are you entering a short story comp or something?'

'Nathan give me back my phone..'

'Haley haven't I taught you anything…' He wondered. 'You do not reply with an essay like this to a guy.'

'I'm doing it my way.'

'Which has worked so well for you in all your 24 years..'

'I haven't been dating since I was a baby and that's besides the point…' Haley rattled off at him.

'Haley the only thing you've left out of this message is what the weather was like today and it wouldn't surprise me if you were going to put that in…'

'Ugh you're infuriating.' Haley said giving up trying to steal the phone back off him as he held it high above his head which had another few feet on hers.

'I'm here to help you remember.'

'Fine. What do you suggest I say then or knowing what it's like in Nathan land you'll suggest I don't text back at all?' Haley said.

Nathan just smirked at that. 'I would say a simple looking forward to it too.'

'But that's boring…'

'Trust me he has met you and he knows you're anything but boring.'

Haley crossed her eyes at him then. 'Are you calling me fruity again?'

'Fruity?' Nathan scoffed trying to hold back the smirk at how irritated she seemed.

'Fruity…you know weird?'

Nathan chuckled. 'No Haley I'm not calling you fruity.'

'Right.' She said eying him in a way that let him know she didn't believe that for a second. 'Phone…'

Nathan handed the phone back to her then and she typed a very short message before hitting send and shoving it back in her pocket.

'Ok honestly Hales I don't text a lot but from a guy's perspective we don't like essays, keep it short and sweet and keep the long stories or in your case ramblings for phone calls which I prefer…'

'So you'd prefer if I rang you…' Haley teased him then.

'Oh no…no, no, you do not need to, under any circumstance ring…' Nathan heard her giggling beside him then realising she had been completely playing him.

'Bitch…'

Haley just laughed harder. 'You should have seen the panic on your face. We are going to have to text though if I'm to get advice I can't keep calling to the bar every day.'

'Yea everyone already thinks you're after me.'

'Whatever,' Haley said as she elbowed him playfully.

'Texting is fine but no essays, actually it will be good practice for you.'

'It's kind of sweet how you said you like phone calls…most guys don't' Haley said then hearing him groan beside her hating himself for admitting that and her for repeating it.

'What? It is, that will definitely win you some brownie points with a girl Nathan.'

**XXXXX**

'I'm the fruity one shouldn't I be the one mixing Maltesers with the popcorn?' Haley said highly amused as Nathan dunked a whole packet of Maltesers in with their microwave popcorn.

He just chuckled at her. 'You've seriously never had this? I'm surprised me and Luke used to do it all the time.'

'Oh how cute.'

Nathan just rolled his eyes playfully.

'I think he was just pretending to like it for you because believe me we've done movie nights lots and he's never once brought a packet of Maltesers into the equation.' Haley mused.

'I actually should disown him right now and I thought befriending you was poor judgement on his part.'

'Hey…' Haley said shoving into him with her hip. 'You've befriending me too you know.'

'Yea not by choice.' Nathan teased.

Haley gasped. 'Well what's got you hanging around my apartment on a Saturday night then?' She said, hand on her hip mockingly.

'This wonderful combination.' Nathan said pointing to the bowl in front of him.

'Whatever.' Haley said.

'You know what it is actually kind of nice going on a date with no strings attached, if only they were like this real life.'

'Yeaa…I hear ya.' Haley drawled. 'This is usually the stage where you have the awkward kiss or try to decipher just what the other person wants which by the way is totally why I don't normally invite guys in this far because then they just expect sex…'

'That's funny…'

'How is that funny….trust me it gets old after a while.'

'No its just usually I can't offer to do something like this…' Nathan said motioning to the food and the tv with the movie in front of them. 'Because if I do there's a good chance they expect a relationship or something more.'

'And I think that right there is our problem.'

Nathan just shrugged.

'I don't see why you wouldn't want a relationship Nathan; you could stuff like this all the time and still have sex it's a winner really.'

'They're just too complicated and besides now I have you to do stuff like this with and I can still go and have sex without any drama.'

Haley just shook her head at him as she carried out their snacks into the living room, Nathan following closely behind her. 'So I guess this means we're friends?' She mocked playfully.

'Call me crazy but I guess so Hales.' Nathan smirked as he flopped down onto the couch.

Lucas unlocked the door stepping into the apartment quietly noticing the light from the tv illuminating their living room area. He stepped in half expecting to see Haley panned out on the couch having fallen asleep in front of another movie but he hadn't expected to see Haley's tucked into Nathan's side her head resting against him as his rested on hers.

'Well well what's got you too so cosy?' Lucas said highly amused as he decided to whack on the main living room night obviously realising the two needed to be woken up anyway.

'Lucas….' Haley grimaced as her eyes burned before she pulled away in shock from where she had fallen asleep on Nathan. She was about to apologise until he went and opened his mouth.

'You drooled on my shirt.' Nathan said scowling at her as he noticed the wet patch just below his chin.

Her shyness for falling asleep on him soon abated and she couldn't help but giggle at the look of yuck on his face.

'Relax its just a bit of spit I'm sure you've got loads on you on more than one occasion.'

Lucas chuckled at that too and Nathan just scowled at him.

'Wow you are so grumpy when you wake up I thought it was just a morning thing.'

'Try living with him for 17 years….so grumpy.'

'Will you stop ganging up on me?' Nathan retorted like a child.

'Ah sorry Nate next time wear a bib.' Haley winked as she hopped off the couch to make her way to her bedroom. 'Night boys.'

'If you wanted to sleep with me Haley you could just ask politely.' Nathan shouted back at her glad he got the final word in as her door slammed shut.

'So how did your little practice date go?' Lucas said as he flopped down to the couch next to his brother immediately switching the tv to a rerun of the match he missed earlier.

'She told you about that?'

'Oh yea Haley has no filter..' Lucas teased.

'I noticed.' Nathan said with a laugh. 'It was good, I never thought I'd say this when I first met her but she just needs to be herself.'

Lucas just smirked at him saying nothing and yet everything all at once.

'What?' Nathan said reluctantly then.

'What?' Lucas retorted playing dumb.

'That look on your face…it's the same look Mom gets you know.'

'You're just…..your different around her that's all.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Nathan with a slight eye-roll, why did Lucas have to bring his introspective writing tendencies into their lives so much. It was such a Lucas thing to say.

'Nothing you just seem happier that's all.'

'Ok what gay bar were you in tonight?'

Lucas just punched his younger brother on the shoulder. 'I can never have a serious conversation for like more than 10 seconds with you.'

'Me and Haley are friends Luke and contrary to what you believe I'm not trying to get in her pants even though I wouldn't be opposed to…'

'That's just it though you never willingly hang out with a girl unless there's an element..'

'I'm friends with Anna since high school aren't I?'

'Well she's….'

'Hey, I was friends with her before we found out she was into women too.'

Lucas just chuckled.

'Look Haley's cool.' Nathan said easily thinking nothing of it and Lucas nodded. 'Anyways I better get going I'm on early shift tomorrow.' Nathan said as he hopped up from the couch grabbing his leather jacket as he went.

'You coming to the 4th of July beach party on Thursday?' Lucas called after him.

'Wouldn't miss it.' Nathan said before leaving the apartment. He smiled taking out his phone reading the text from her. _Thanks for our date ;)…is the winky face too suggestive?…(no but seriously is the winky face to suggestive you know if I send a text like this to Chase) …I know your rolling your eyes right this moment because the text is already too long but I don't care ….its a paragraph not a short story by the way , thanks Nathan I actually had a lot of fun. Haley X_


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with an update, this story is kind of a side project for me so I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. **

**Chapter 4 **

Nathan was in the middle of stocking up the bar when his phone started going off from behind him.

'Hello…' He said smoothly into the phone not recognising the number.

'Well don't you sound fancy…' The alluring, teasing voice came through his speaker automatically resulting in that lovely boyish grin across his face.

'Well well Haley James did you get me drunk and ask for my number?' He teased her.

Haley smirked from where she was perched on her couch painting her toenails. _God damn does he have a sexy phone voice?_ 'You wish…' She implied playfully toning it down a notch given the ridiculous thoughts going through her mind currently.

His husky chuckle came through the phone and she bit her thumb trying to remember what she'd actually called him about again.

'So how was your date?' Nathan asked then.

_Oh yes date with Chase. Date with Chase_. _The date Nathan helped you get and with Nathan's friend._ 'It was great' She said a little too high pitched cringing at herself before she knocked over her mini bottle of polish. 'Fuck…shit …oh crap…fuck…'

Nathan bit back the smirk on his face even though she couldn't even see him right now. 'Uhh…is everything okay Hales?' He said cautiously hearing every curse word under the sun come out in a matter of seconds.

'Nathan…..sorry I just spilt my bottle of nail polish all over the couch.'

He couldn't help but chuckle picturing how flustered she was right now.

'You're laughing at me..'

'Are you surprised?'

'No.' Haley said smiling despite herself.

'Alcohol, vinegar and olive oil will fix that right up.' Nathan said as continued stocking up the bar.

'What you get a lot of nail polish stains in your club?' Haley teased as she made even more of a mess of her spillage.

'Something like that.' Nathan replied with a smile. 'So I'm guessing if it's a call its something that couldn't be said over text?' Nathan pondered as he continued doing some meaningless work grateful the bar was so quiet for 12pm so he could talk to Haley in peace.

'Well you know I can say anything over text Nathan cause appartently I write short stories.' She teased.

'Appartently.' Nathan repeated to her as both of them laughed.

'You prefer calls so I thought I'd call you and somehow it feels easy chatting to you over the phone..'

'Yea..' Nathan agreed with a smile. 'So is yer second date the beach party tonight or are you boycotting?'

'We're going for an early dinner first and then we're going to do that after.'

'Nice so first date went well?'

'It went so well thank you Nathan….'

'I think I can safely say this one was on you.'

'Oh my god are you being modest?' She gasped through the phone. 'Because I should totally record this call for Lucas he says you are never modest.'

'Have you two being talking about me?'

'Absolutely.' Haley teased him. 'Also Lucas said he only let you put the maltesers in the popcorn because one time he tried to stop you and you cried for days, he said you were a real cry baby you know.'

'Oh cause Lucas is such a tough nut.' Nathan quipped back playfully.

'Ok I'm so not getting in the middle of two Scott boys.'

'You're already in the middle Haley.'

'I guess I am.' She laughed softly. 'Anywaaay….whats your take on volleyball?'

'Neutral why?' Nathan said as he leaned back against the bar.

'Cause its happening at the beach party and….' She stopped when she heard that annoying teasing chuckle of his through the phone.

'Let me guess your sitting there with that little planner of yours writing down potential things that happen at a beach party….' He goaded her.

'I have been at a beach party before Nathan…' Haley retorted petulantly.

'Ok so you're obsessing over all the things that may potentially happen going on previous experiences..'

'What are you my therapist now?' Haley mused.

'Whatever you need me to be.' Nathan replied.

'Well in that case…'

'And that was a figure of speech Hales…'

'Ok so I hate volleyball…' She continued letting his comment slide. 'Like freshman year college, impressing the guy on the football team ….ass down in the sand hate volleyball….' Haley rambled as he laughed. 'Nice image.'

'Yea im still traumatised…so maybe you could steal me away?'

He smirked at her sweet voice. 'And you'll do anything I want?'

'Within reason yea….' Haley countered not loosing any of her spunk. 'Mind out of the gutter Nathan.'

'I promise it didn't go there.' He chuckled.

Haley smiled. 'So you'll save me from volleyball? '

'I'll save you.' He said shaking his head at how self-conciouss she could be sometimes. 'Just an FYI sports is not Chase's thing so you know you can suck together.'

'Trust me no one sucks like I do….' She grimaced as soon as the words were out of her mouth hearing his deep laugh through the phone.

'Fuck mental image.' Nathan said blowing out a breath.

'Get that image out of your head right now Nathan…right now!' She warned him jumping up from her couch as though that would make a difference.

'See you tonight Haley oh yea and try not to be sucking on a beer bottle.' He teased just before he deadened the call knowing she would be mega pissed right now.

He was smiling to himself as he placed his phone back into charge immediately forgetting all the things he had being concerned about before.

'Hey honey…'

Nathan turned quickly at the sound of her voice, an even bigger smile forming on his face crinkling his eyes. 'Mom…' He said as he came around the other side of the bar enveloping her in a big hug.

'Oh I missed you my boy….' She said to him as Lucas came through the door with two bags. 'He was always the favourite.' He teased as the pair broke away.

'So whose the girl?' Karen said with a sparkle in her at her youngest son as Lucas slipped behind the bar opening a beer for himself.

'What girl?' Nathan said frowning at her.

'The one that had you laughing and smiling.'

'I assume you mean Haley.' Lucas with a grin.

'Haley….as in your friend Haley….ohh my.' Karen almost got giddy at the prospect. 'She's beautiful Nathan.'

'Woah….ok you're completely jumping the gun mom….we're friends just like Lucas is…that's it.'

'Nathan no offense honey but you don't really do friends with a girl.' His mother teased him and he heard Lucas mirthless chuckle from beside him.

He thumped him in the arm glaring at him for laughing at him again.

'Boys….' Karen said smirking at how despite the years nothing had really changed between them at all.

'Well me and Haley are just friends and the only reason we are is because she showed up here with some god awful date and we got talking and ive been giving her advice…'

'You've been giving her adice?' Karen said pointing at her youngest son trying to hide her smile, she glanced at Lucas then as he tried to hold into his laughter but failed miserably.

'You two suck you know that.' Nathan said before he went back over to where he was stacking bottles in the bar.

'Oh honey you know we're just teasing you, you're too easy sometimes.'

Nathan just shook his head at the pair as he began to busy himself at the bar again.

'So Haley…' She began and he let out a heavy sigh thinking he had escaped that one.

'Is a friend.' Nathan repeated noticing his mom wasn't letting up. 'Mom we're like complete opposites…the only thing we have in common is that we're friends with Lucas and for one of us that's not even a choice.'

'Hey…' Lucas said shoving his brother.

Karen just rolled her eyes. 'Ok whatever you say honey I've just not seen you so jumpy over me even mentioning a girl before.' She teased as she grabbed the extra bags bringing them inside the back of the bar.

Lucas smirked.

'I'm not jumpy.' Nathan huffed out.

'You kind of are.' Lucas agreed with their mom and the two of the smirked at each other. Nathan watched the whole exchange rolling his eyes. 'You know what I'm going for my lunch.'

'Tell Haley I said hi.' Lucas called after him chuckling as Nathan fobbed him off with a finger before he went out the door.

Karen shook her head at the two of them. 'Some things never change.'

**XXXXX**

'Hey…' Haley said with a cheery smile as she approached Nathan who was crouched down fixing logwood for the fire later on.

'Look at you…' He teased. 'You almost pass as a girl from San Fran..' His eyes tried not to drift towards her slender stomach dipping into ripped denim shorts but he couldn't help himself, hell he didn't even try. She looked insanely beautiful in a yellow halter bikini top and denim shorts, her brunette hair tossled in beachy waves.

'Almost..' Haley said quirking an eyebrow as she drank him in standing there in khaki shorts, a black polo and a baseball hat…Nathan just screamed effortlessly, sexy west coast guy.

'Yea I mean if you loose the shorts and if theres a chance your wearing a thong under them you're good to go.'

'Yea suree like that's ever going to happen.' Haley said poking her tongue out at him.

'Stranger things have happened.' Nathan said.

'Oh you still beating yourself up the fact you wanted to be friends with the fruity girl?'

He chuckled effortlessly at that. 'Nah I'm over that besides I can use this to my advantage, girls see me with you they'll just flock to me if they think for a second that im taken…'

Haley rolled her eyes playfully as he bent down to continue stacking up the fire.

'So where are your band of sluts?'

'Oh two of them ran naked into the sea.' Nathan quipped playfully.

'Nice..'

'You can join them if you'd like…'

'And on that note..'

'So where's Chase?'

'Right here.' Chase smiled as he approached the two. 'Hey man.' He said to Nathan.

'Hey I brought spare headphones for you she tends to talk a lot…' Nathan joked.

'I do not.' Haley said as she glanced back at Chase. 'Ignore him.'

'I have been trying to my whole life.' Chase joked.

'Ha..' Haley said. 'Come on lets get a drink.' She nudged Chase.

'Come back to me if you need those headphones.' He called after them as Haley turned around glowering at him once more.

'And you're really not into her?'

Nathan glanced up curiously to see a curly headed blonde standing by the firepit looking rather amused.

'And you are?' Nathan said as he stood up.

'Peyton.' She said with a smirk.

'Oh you're the serial date organiser.'

'Oh and you're the guy that supposedly knows all about dating yet never goes on them.'

'I never lied about my dating history, you just see a lot when you work in a bar you know.' Nathan held his hands up.

'So you're not into her?'

'Are you doing that protective friend thing?' Nathan said amused as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

'No you two have just being spending a lot of time together I was just curious.'

Nathan smirked. 'Well that's only because Haley insists on test running dates.'

'Test run….' Peyton scoffed at that playfully then. 'Well I guess she cant do that with me huh?'

'I'm surprised she didn't tell you she wasn't exactly shy about it.'

'Ah I've just got back to town I was doing work out of the city. Well I have to say I'm surprised going on what Haley said the first night she met you I really thought you were a prick.'

'I imagine she had a very colourful description of me.' Nathan said as they both laughed.

Haley glanced from where they were queuing at the beach bar noticing Nathan and Peyton laughing and felt her stomach tighten. She didn't now why now that image was unsettling her especially as Chase's hand rested around her waist comfortably. She could even recall her own words to Nathan now telling him Peyton would be just his type so seeing them laughing and chatting so freely really was no surprise. The surprise was her reaction. She found herself wanting to get back over there to suss out what was really going on.

'You ok, I lost you there for a minute?' Chase said softly, his hand stroking her waist.

'Uh…yea I am sorry, I just spotted Peyton I wasn't expecting to see her today.' Haley said semi-honestly.

Chase glanced in her direction. 'Ah that's your friend from home right?'

Haley could only nod.

'Cool I'm looking forward to meeting her.'

**XXXXX**

Haley dropped down onto her towel sinking back onto the palsm of her hands as she took in the sunset. Everyone was scattered off drinking around, dipping into the water or playing volleyball. There was actually so many people here that she did not have to worry about being roped into that one. And it also meant she didn't have to spend time alone with Nathan which right now she was thinking was a good thing. She didn't know why she felt so unsettled seeing him and Peyton like that, its not like she was jealous, she was pretty sure if she liked the guy she'd never be acting so like herself around him.

They were becoming friends and she felt like she could be herself around him just like with Lucas. Except when she spotted Lucas with girls when they were becoming close that never bothered her, ever.

'Ugh why do you always have to over-complicate things?'

'Its in your nature girlie?'

Haley jumped startled at the voice behind her, despite being on a semi-crowded beach she still wasn't expecting company.

'Sorry…' Peyton smiled as she dropped down on the towel beside her. 'So what you complicating this time?'

'Nothing….' Haley sighed. 'Everything.'

'Things with Chase?' Peyton prompted.

'Are going well..' Haley continued. 'That's just it, he's lovely Peyt, really nice but I'm not all excited and shouldn't I be excited at the prospect of a date?'

'Yea I guess, I mean you've got to have being a little bit excited about tonight?'

'So and so.' Haley shrugged. 'Uh I dunno I'm overthinking again.'

'Instinct tells you everything Haley if you're not excited and you're questioning your feelings this early well theres your sign.'

'I think part of me wont admit that because its like starting again, maybe I should just take my heart out of the game.'

'The day you take your heart out of the game is the day none of us are worthy of playing.'

Haley just sent her a small smile. 'So I seen you chatting to Nathan?' She tried to say casually without it becoming a thing.

Peyton smiled. 'Yea I like him Haley.'

_Bingo. I knew it_. 'I'd say you're his type…' Haley began pausing when she heard Peyton's hyena laugh.

'Oh no, no ,no…' Peyton said through giggles. 'Not like that….I mean I like him as in he seems like a cool guy.' She corrected. 'Oh god no imagine me and Nathan….like fire and ice. That would be eruptive for all the wrong reasons.' Peyton mused.

Haley hadn't being expecting that nor had she expected the small sense of relief she felt either which wasn't right. God, maybe she did need to distance herself from him a little.

'So total friend disclosure…would you?' Peyton quirked her eyebrow playfully.

'Would I what?'

'You know if you were going to willingly have a one night stand would you?'

'Peyton we both know that's not really my style.'

'I know its not mine either but hes hot Haley you have to have noticed …'

'Well yea but I'm not…'

'Sleeping with him I know but you know if you ever decide to give up on love for good and throw your va jay jay to the world Nathan would be a good place to start.'

'Nice I'll be sure to remember that.'

Peyton laughed as her friend smiled. 'Cheered you up didn't i?' She said as she hopped off the towel. ' Look I can kind of tell you need some time to sit with your thoughts just don't be too hard on yourself Haley, maybe don't expect too much with Chase and just see where it goes…'

Haley just nodded. 'Thanks Peyt.'

**XXXXX**

'There you are…' Nathan said a with that dazzling grin of his as he perched himself by Haley at the firepit, the crowd long dwindling out leaving just the two of them and another couple cosied up together by the fire across from them. Haley gave him a hesitant smile as she continued aimlessly toasting a piece of marshmellow that was well black at this stage.

Nathan eyed it funnily before glancing at her. 'I was looking to rescue you from volleyball.'

'I got away with it.' Haley said softly as she continued toasting the marshmellow.

'Ok your killing it.' Nathan teased as he went to grab it off her watching as it fell to the sand. He took another look at Haley noticing how detached and quiet she seemed which was a new one for him. He was yet to see this side to her. She gave off such a chirpy and cheerful persona it was difficult to see her any other way. 'Is everything ok?'

Haley nodded as she brushed her hands over her arms, despite sitting by the fire the chill of the night settled in her bones.

Nathan tossed off his grey nike sweatshirt handing it to her.

'No its really okay…' Haley reasoned and he gave her no choice as he practically pulled it on her small head hoping it would get some kind of reaction out of her but she just mumbled a shy thanks as she pulled it on, he noticed how it practically ran down to her legs on her tiny frame.

'Do I need to beat him up?'

'Who?'

'Chase….' Nathan said obviously.

'No…' Haley said as she finally glanced at him. 'Chase didn't do a thing wrong.'

'Okay….' Nathan said not really sure what to say next. He was never really good with having conversations like this with girls period. Pretty absurd he knew that.

'I'm just kind of over this party that's all.' Haley admitted softly.

'Look I know this is Lucas' area but if you want to talk about it I am actually a good listener, much better than a talker.' He admitted with a slight chuckle which finally had a whisper of a smile on her face.

'Thanks Nathan.' Haley said softly.

They sat there for another few minutes. 'Is lover boy gone or?'

'Yea he left a few minutes ago he knew I was waiting back for Lucas.'

'Ok come on I want to show you something.' Nathan said as he pulled himself up from the log holding his hand out for Haley.

'Nathan I kind of want…'

'No talking, you wont even have to do anything…I promise I'll even shut up if that's what you want.'

She couldn't help but chuckle softly glancing at his hand.

'Besides I think we are about to witness a full on porno here…' He said making a face at the obvious moaning of the couple across from them.

Haley shook her head softly as she placed her hand in his allowing him to pull her up. He led the way as she walked by his side neither feeling the need to say anything more as they just slipped into comfortable silence together.

'You know this is the makings of an urban legend…brother's best friend…..the other brother….steep hill..'

Nathan chuckled softly grateful at least some of her natural spunk was returning, perhaps she was lifted somewhat which is what he wanted to do. 'Its not far I didn't think youd be up for a big hike at near 11pm.'

Haley just smiled as they continued up, her hand holding Nathans as he practically boosted her up. 'Yea flip flops arent really hiking shoes.'

'I'll give you a piggy back down.'

'Or you could give me a piggy back up?' Haley whined playfully.

'No need we're here..' Nathan said letting go of her hand as he took in the view in front of him.

'Oh wow…' Haley whispered softly as she walked past the big tree on the hill watching the glittering lights of the city. 'This is….' She paused as she took it in.

'Incredible huh?' Nathan said softly as he came to stand beside her. 'If I had a shit day when I was younger this was where I came.' He admitted.

Haley smiled appreciating the sentiment behind his words given how she was feeling at the beach earlier. She watched as he sat down then on the hilltop idly picking at blades of grass and she joined him stretching her legs out in front of her. They sat there for the longest time before she spoke again. 'You know you shouldn't compare yourself to Lucas so much..'

'I don't' Nathan retaliated a little too quickly as though Haley had hit a sore spot.

'Ok so maybe you don' but I mean you said to me earlier Lucas is probably the one to talk to and yet you did this for me tonight..'

'Its not a big deal Haley.' Nathan said as he leaned back on the palms of his hands.

'It is to me.' She said softly as she leaned over leaving a soft kiss on his cheek before she pulled away notiing the semi shy smile on his face from her actions and it was the most adorable smile he had ever given her.

For some reason he couldnt look away from those captivating brown eyes even though he wanted to, god they had pulled him in the first time he met her and now as she smiled at him so fondly they were even more strikingly beautiful than he ever remembered. All of a sudden his throat felt very dry and he wasn't really sure where the last few moments had gone as though time had both paused and escaped them.

He heard Haley clear her throat then as she glanced out towards the city again he composed himself running his hands along his jeans wondering why they felt so sticky.

'So was a shit day for you less than 4 females paying attention to you in school?' Haley teased trying to the lighten the unanticipated heaviness in the atmosphere which was unusual between the.

'Pretty much…' Nathan teased back softly as he began picking at the blades of grass again and she sensed he wanted to tell her and yet he was so used to not doing that with anyone she felt he just didn't know how.

'Growing up….I always wanted to go to a big city, cliché small town girl just wanted to get lost somewhere where no one knew me. At home I was Haley James, tutor, good girl, doesn't step out of line and if I did I'd know about it, my sister Taylor on the other hand…'

'Wild child…' Nathan filled in for her.

'Worse.' Haley said with an eye roll. 'Sometimes I felt like I was pushed aside because she demanded so much attention and then I guess I just fell into that good role because it was easier you know.' She shrugged.

So much of who she was made sense in that little admission, how she could often get defensive at the playing it safe comments or even her need to find someone a partner that would maybe give her that attention, or even just the caring she had missed out on.

He swallowed hard before he spoke not even thinking about the fact he was about to tell her all this, no thought was required. It just felt natural. 'I wanted to get out of here….even though its such a big city I just wanted to escape somewhere smaller, somewhere where people didn't care about status or your blooming surname, I was tired of being the Scott's son or even the golden boy's brother…'

'Lucas…' Haley said softly her earlier inclination making sense now.

'Don't get me wrong we're really close, he's like a best friend to me but growing up….I dunno I guess I always felt they looked at me like why cant you be more like him? And it also made me want to do the exact opposite so I did for a long time…'

'What about now?'

'I guess I just stopped caring.'

Haley didn't believe that for a second. 'I don't think we stop caring I think we just stop tying to let it affect us you know.'

Nathan just shrugged.

'I bet if you spoke to your mom she'd tell you otherwise.'

'Im not so sure.' Nathan replied softly.

Haley watched him biting her lip softly at the different boy in front of her. She knew something had drawn them together, aside from their complete opposite personas underneath it all their battles weren't far apart. Aside from his fun, charming playful side there was a layer much deeper she was pretty sure he rarely showed anyone. And she never realised how insecure he could actually be.

'You should talk to her sometime.'

'Its not really my thing.' He retorted with a sly smirk as Haley nudged him. 'Could have fooled me.' She teased as they fell back into comfortable silence.

'I really needed this.' Haley admitted softly then after a while.

'Yea, I think I needed it too.'

**XXXXX**

It was 6 days since the beach party now and he knew that because it was 6 days since he'd heard from Haley and that was kind of unverving him and also freaking him out; since when did he ever count the days since he'd heard from a girl? That's it, _never._ After 4 days he gave in to the very fact that he simply missed her. He felt like she was distancing herself which was odd because she seemed really grateful for what he did that last night. It's not like he couldn't call her he knew that but the ball was in her court really, she was the one looking for tips he was hardly going to call her to ask about her dating life just because.

Sighing Nathan plopped his phone down onto the table.

'Whats got you in a strop?' Lucas said as he came into his living area with a 12 pack beer.

'Nothing.' Nathan replied easily.

'Is it the text from mom?' Lucas said noticing Nathan seemed a little miffled.

'What text?'

'Dude weren't you just looking at your phone?'

Nathan shrugged as he went to unlock the keypad immediately seeing the notification in his inbox. 'I've booked the four of us in for dinner at La Pazey tomorrow boys.'

'Four of us?' Nathan questioned.

'Yes, Brooke too I'm surprised you had to ask..'

_Just great._ Nathan loved his family, he did but he didn't feel like being subjected to the steady girlfriendchat while Lucas was at the carrot ring stage.

'Anyways that's the rest of the beer, foods on its way.'

'Perfect.' Nathan said as he left the phone back down deciding not to think about it for the rest of the night. 'Just the guys right?'

'Just the guys.'

Haley trudged up the steps, her legs laden and heavy from a crazy work week. She couldn't wait to collapse into her bed. She frowned hearing the loud beat of the music as she ascended the staircase, its not like it was a completely unusual occurrence in their apartment block but it usually always came from a certain lovely neighbour on the ground floor. As she came to her floor she was even more puzzled as the music boomed from her own place. 'What the hell?' She mumbled as she turned the lock in the door.

'Haaaley…' A very drunken Lucas spewed as he all but stumbled across the living room to greet her.

'Wow you are drunk.' She countered as he gave her a big squeeze.

'That ones on me.' Brooke squealed as she came upon behind him with a can in her hand.

'It was supposed to be a quiet guys night in….' He hiccuped as Haley glanced around immediately noticing Nathan on the couch sucking face with some red haired girl. She could practically see tongue. 'Ugh…' She couldn't help but grimace.

Brooke followed her line of sight smirking. 'That was a dare.'

'I'm pretty sure our couch is about to be christened.' Haley mumbled.

'Like it hasn't being already.'

Lucas gave Brooke a smirk at that.

'Oh…ew…no omg…' Haley mewled closing her eyes as if to stop the mental image.

'Sorry Haley.' Lucas said and she just shoved him, the light action causing him to stumble.

'God you're wasted…'

'It was supposed to be a quiet guys night in…'

'Yea I know Lucas you told me that a few seconds ago.' Haley grinned actually rather amused now.

'That's my fault we were playing pyramid…' Brooke said. 'I kind of crashed guys night and invited some of the girls from work..'

'Usually I would join but I'm actually exhausted.' Haley said as she glanced, noting people were way past the stage of level-headed and she didn't feel like playing catch up. 'Ill be out to make fun of you two in the morning.' She poked her tongue out at them before slipping away without Nathan even knowing she was there. It was ridiculous she knew that but she had kept her distance a little this week knowing she had to make sure she wasn't developing any weird feelings for him. That's the last thing she wanted to happen. She smiled as she dropped to the bed, seeing him with that girl hadn't unsettled her too much, maybe she was over her little hiccup at the beach last weekend.

It only felt like ten minutes she had been asleep when she felt the heavy figure drop to the bed beside her the lingering smell of booze laced in with that familiar aftershave.

'Nathan seriously…' Haley mumbled grumpily into the dark, her voice muffled from where she was tucked into the covers.

'How did you know it was me?' He slurred drunkenly.

Haley rolled her eyes. 'Cause no other ass would risk coming in here after I warned Lucas.'

'Why am I an ass?'

'You just are.' She mumbled willing sleep to pull her in again. 'Can you leave I'm tired?'

'Is this why you didn't talk to me all week...cause I'm an ass?' He mumbled drunkily ignoring her initation for him to go.

Haley opened her eyes into the darkness of her bedroom, yep he was definitely drunk enough to not know what he was saying because the Nathan she knew would not say such a thing. 'It works both ways you know you can ring me.' She mumbled softly.

'I didn't want to seem needy damn this must be how you feel.'

Haley turned as she swung her arm hitting him aross the chest. 'Ow Haley….I feel sick.' He grumbled.

'Im pretty sure that's from possible swapping spit or maybe even lunch leftovers with your ginger friend.' Her tone was playful then.

He grimaced. 'Ugh you seen that?'

'Nathan everyone seen that.'

'It was like a wash and rinse…'

'Nathan…' Haley admonished grimacing herself at the thought of that. 'Maybe its you.' She couldn't help but tease him, despite being annoyed for him just barging into her room she could let it slide a little in his drunken stupor and besides it was nice to be bantering with him, she had in fact missed it.

'Are you saying I'm the sloppy kisser…'

'Well you can't blame it all on her..' Haley mused.

'Want to put it to the taste?' He smirked as turned to his side leaning up to face her, Haley was now lying flat on her back.

She rolled her eyes. 'Sure a drunk sloppy kiss sounds amazing not to mention you reek of Heineken so I'm sure I could have a drink of that while I'm at it.' She retorted sarcastically.

'I can assure you it tastes good on me.'

'How is it even when you're drunk your ego doesn't leave you?'

He just shrugged with an adorable lazy smile on his face and she noticed his eyes were kind of hazy. She couldn't help but smile at him, yea he looked about to pass out any second now. 'You do realise your not crashing in my bed…we do have a couch which you were earlier acquainted with.'

'Why? You fell asleep in mine. Its only fair.' He groaned sleepily as he lay back down beside her now his body outside the covers.

She laughed despite how tired she was. 'Whatever I had no choice.'

She waited for his snakry reply but it never came and she sighed realising he had actually passed out outside the covers. She turned back to her side sending a quick text to Lucas to come tell him to grab his pleasant, baby brother out of her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your reviews/messages for this story** 😊

**Chapter 5 **

Haley groaned coming out of her sleepy haze as she stretched her body immediately feeling weighed down. She scrambled a little before opening her groggy eyes feeling the weight of his arm across her body. Somehow during the night he'd not only managed to steal all her sheets off her but also decided to hog the whole bed given where he was currently sprawled across her and damn did he smell good in the mornings.

'Nathan…' Haley whisper talked as she began to shove him lightly hearing him grumble incoherently as he came out of his sleep.

Nathan peeled his heavy eyes open in confusion as he noticed his arm draped across her. _What the hell? _He certainly wasn't a cuddle type of guy whatever the hell this was.

Haley almost giggled at the complete look of confusion on his face, her body shaking as she tried desperately to hold it in and then he noticed her and pulled his arm back rather quick. 'Sorry…' He mumbled and she wondered for a moment if he was actually embarrassed by it, which he was and that was kind of cute.

'Have you your clothes on?'

And just like that the real Nathan was back.

Haley scoffed. 'I do remember and FYI Nathan Scott came into my room last night not looking for sex…no' She gasped. 'Oh no he came in because he missed me and he was being all needy…'

'Don't make me barf Hales.' Nathan semi-joked groaning as he sat up. He was a little perturbed by the possible truth in her words cause he had being missing her and his drunken ass probably seen the logic in stumbling into her room at an ungodly hour in the morning to see her and tell her that.

She let out a small laugh.

'I guess I should say thanks for not kicking my ass out of the bed.'

'Oh I tried.' Haley said with a smirk. 'Not to literally kick you..'

'I wouldn't put it past you.' Nathan goaded her.

'I texted Lucas to come drag your ass out of bed which was a mistake considering he was drunker than you.'

'I think Luke was still up drinking when I left.' Nathan said holding his head in his hands before he glanced across at her. She couldn't help but smile at the messy bed head hair he was sporting. 'Look I am sorry Haley I know you had a long day in work I remember Luke saying something about that…'

'It's ok. You want my hangover cure?'

'That already sounds amazing and I don't know what it even is.' He said with a smirk.

Haley came back into the room no more than 5 minutes later with a big bowl of captain crunch and a large glass of orange.

'Captain crunch…..that's your hangover cure?'

'And the orange.' Haley pouted at his dismissal. 'Also…it can't just be any cereal it has to be this one!' She emphasised.

He chuckled as she handed it over to him. 'I'm not really in any position to complain am I?'

'You know how you did something really nice for me the night of the beach party?' She asked rhetorically. 'Well this is me doing something really nice for you…its special not everyone gets it.'

'Hales in fairness it's just dunking cereal into a bowl and tossing milk over it.' He teased her.

She glared at him then.

'Relax I'm joking with you.'

'You better be, you know Luke didn't get this until he received best friend privileges.'

Nathan chuckled. 'So what title earned me this?'

'How about the oh maybe he isn't as much as a dick as I thought he was?' Haley quipped back confidently as she slipped back into bed beside him then pulling the covers back up over her bare legs.

Nathan just shook his head at her before he scooping the cereal into his mouth. 'Want some?' Nathan said as he placed the spoon back in the bowl gathering up more.

'No….I'm not really comfortable sharing.' Before she finished her sentence he had the spoon right by her lips almost scooping it into her mouth for her laughing as some of the milk dripped off from her reaction. 'Nathan…you're spilling it, besides that's kind of gross.'

'You think way too much sometimes you know that.' He said to her as he took the spoon back dipping it into the cereal and eating some more with not a care in the world.

He continued munching on the cereal until both of them heard the incredibly loud belching from across the hall.

'Ugh…' Nathan moaned his mouth full of captain crunch as he placed the unfinished bowl by the bed. 'Jesus…'

Haley laughed then. 'Is that going down good?'

'Stop Hales..' He said shaking his head and Haley just laughed more.

'God someone is going to die today.' She grimaced at the sound coming down the hall.

'Serves him right Mr. yea Brooke bring your friends and let's get a little party going.'

'Well he's lucky he has got nowhere to be today…'

'Yea until…..' Nathan groaned then as if it just dawned on him.

'What?' Haley questioned softly.

'We've dinner with mum tonight, me Lucas and Brooke.'

'That's alright though if it's just you 4?'

'Well yeah.' Nathan said. 'I'm just not really feeling it that's all and I'm on the lunchtime shift.'

'Well it's a good thing you've no barfing.' Haley mused.

'Yet..' Nathan supplied.

'You won't be…I'm telling you that stuff cures you.'

'I sure hope so.'

Nathan pulled himself off the bed then rather reluctantly. 'I better get back. Thanks for letting me crash even though I know I kind of invited myself.' He joked. Haley just smiled back at him.

'Me and Chase are actually calling in for a drink later before our dinner, maybe see you then?'

'Sure I could do with the company to keep me from going insane about later.' He joked but she could tell a part of him was also serious.

**XXXXX**

Nathan waved over at Haley who had taken a seat on one of the high stool tables, she was wearing a royal blue tank dress which was both simple and yet strikingly beautiful on her petite figure. Her brunette waves were tousled past her shoulders. She was definitely dressed up for tonight which gave him an inkling they were going somewhere fancier for their dinner date.

'Hey you.' Nathan said as he placed the vodka and diet coke down in front of her.

She smirked at the little royal blue umbrella he had placed inside it. 'It matches.' Her face broke out into a wide smile and he chuckled at how consumed she was by the littlest of things.

'Yea I figured you'd be into that.'

She gave him a little shove for his teasing.

'So you've got the guy Hales I thought we were past you showing up extremely early for your dates..' He noticed his words only caused her excitedness to abate as she slumped a little.

'He's not coming, he was supposed to be back but he's on the supply rota and he says this happens a lot or something…' Haley shrugged

Nathan actually felt disappointed for her. 'And you only found out?'

'Right about when his plane landed in Toronto, communication is a bitch with his job.'

'I'm sorry Hales.'

'Its fine I mean when he's off its good because he has a week at a time so it's not like I can complain….I was just really excited for some posh macaroni and cheese.'

Nathan scoffed at her words. 'You're kidding me….you were probably going to be fine wined and dined and your choice was mac and cheese?'

'Yea.' Haley said owning it. 'There's nothing wrong with that.'

'The only thing wrong with that is that you can still have that date at home on your couch out of a microwave packet and maybe even facetime Chase.'

Haley pinched his arm. 'Stop being an ass. You know you should be a little nicer to me tonight… my heart is breaking.' She over dramatized. 'I've been dreaming about it all day.'

'How about I go with you?' The words were kind of out of his mouth before he'd even rationalised it.

'Like in place of Chase…'

'Well it wouldn't be the first time..' Nathan shrugged as though it was no big deal.

'No but….this place is like really fancy Nathan and I'm guessing kind of couplie and well…'

He couldn't help feel the twinge of disappointment at her words and he didn't know where the hell that came from. 'Look if you're uncomfortable we don't have to it's just an idea seen as your all done up and I'm out of here soon anyway…'

'Oh no I'm never uncomfortable with you it's just…' She fumbled with her hands then, how could she voice to him she had a mini panic attack last week thinking she was falling for him. And although, she'd literally just convinced herself things were fine with them and she was harbouring nothing at all, she was still a little reluctant. 'Haven't you a dinner Nathan...' She finally said then, semi-grateful there was actually another excuse.

'Exactly.' He said. 'I don't want to go Haley you'd be doing me a massive favour.'

'So what are you going to say I'm going out with my friend who is a girl but not someone I'm seeing instead of your own family who you made plans with?'

'So I'll spice the story up a little…say you needed my help or something happened. Where's your reservation for?' Nathan asked then.

'La Pazey…..' Haley said watching as his eyes narrowed.

'Seriously?'

'Yea why?' Haley said confused.

'That's where we are booked in for.'

'No way…what are the chances?'

'Slim to none.' Nathan said with an eye roll.

'This is perfect Nathan, how about I just come with you…I can tell them I've a reservation too and then he won't show and wolla…' She gleamed.

'No that's not a good idea, mom will….she'll just run with this Haley.' It had took enough out of him the last day trying to justify that Haley was in fact a friend, if he showed up for dinner with her?

'But we can tell them what happened; besides I've been out for dinner with her and Lucas before, I can handle any comments about us.' She smiled at him kind of enjoying how he seemed to be the more nervous one all of sudden.

'You have?' He questioned.

'Yea here a few times actually and if anything maybe it will make it better for you, you know me there as buffer …'

She could tell he was contemplating it.

'Come on if it's really bad I promise ill play that god awful shooting game you want me to try.'

She could see his eyes light up at her words. Boys were too easy.

'You really just want posh mac and cheese don't you?' He couldn't help but shake his head at her with a small smile.

'So bad.' Haley said giving him a playful, pouty look.

'Okay…' Nathan drawled hesitantly. 'But I'm still not sure about this…'

'Relax and have a beer before you go…' Haley teased.

'You know it's a bad idea when you're the one telling me to relax.'

**XXXXX**

And it was a _bad_ idea. A _terrible idea_ in fact. Because who knew their scrutinising Aunt Victoria was going to join them and was sitting right across from him with Karen to her left while Haley was directly across from Karen to his right. Lucas and Brooke were the other side of them.

It had kind of worked explaining why he had brought Haley along; her reservation was for 7:15 after all so she just had to show up and appear like she didn't know Chase wasn't coming. When they came in to be seated for half 7 Nathan just feigned shock at seeing her here and casually invited her to join them.

Yet that didn't stop the curious looks from both his mother and his aunt every time he whispered something to her or she nudged him and the two of them laughed.

He was just waiting for it. Victoria could never keep her mouth shut for long and she was drinking white wine. It was inevitable.

'So Nathan what exactly is your plan now your back here?' She said and he couldn't miss the familiar sharpness in her voice. _And bingo._ Just like he expected.

'Well I've only just got back so…'

'Oh don't tell me you came back without a plan…kind of juvenile of you wouldn't it be what age are you again?'

Karen just rolled her eyes at her sister's questioning, all of them pretty much used to it.

Haley caught her look and Karen just shook her head softly at her.

'25…'

'Oh yes just 3 months after Lucas you know sometimes I forget you two are in fact the same age.'

Nathan just glanced down rolling his eyes at her obvious dig.

'Nates doing the accounts for the business..' Lucas supplied easily, always one to stand up for his brother and try to ease the tension at the table. He was the peacemaker, after all.

'Oh so you've a degree in accounting?'

'I've a degree in business.' He gritted out.

She just sucked snottily on her wine then deciding not to dwell on that matter any further. 'So Lucas, things seem to be going swimmingly well between you two? Maybe we will get our first and possibly last family wedding from your side Karen.' She tried to joke, another obvious dig.

'Well at least that means there will be less divorces huh Victoria?' Karen said back lightly but everyone at that table could tell she was ready to smack Vitoria for her constant picking especially with Nathan.

The boys smirked at that knowing full well Victoria as much as she liked to scrutinise everyone else's lives, her lips remained sealed on her own failed, loveless marriage.

'Well that's delightful.' Victoria said ignoring her sister's comment as she listened to Brooke ramble on about them possible moving into their own place next year.

_And that's me roomless and alone._ Haley couldn't help but sarcastically think.

'And still not holding a steady one pet?' She said rather belittlingly as she turned to Nathan again.

How could the word pet sound so bloody evil? 'No Victoria, I'm not.' He answered without hesitation.

'So countless women appears to be what you were doing over in Philadelphia…' She teased but it just angered Karen.

'Victoria leave my son alone..' Haley grimaced as the conversation got a little more heated and she put her hand on Nathan's thigh as she felt him tense up beside her.

He almost jumped when he felt her hand land there. He hadn't being expecting her touch but it felt good. 'I'm sorry about this.' Nathan said whispering in her ear.

She sent him a small smile as she stroked his tight absentmindedly. What had he to be apologising for? he was the one under attack. 'It's ok I'll get us that bottle of wine your mom was after and maybe some poison for the witch.'

Nathan smirked at that as Haley stood up and he immediately felt the loss of her hand. He shook his head trying to get it together, where did that thought even come from?

'I'm just going to get that bottle of Malbec; I think they've forgot it.' Haley said to them all but Karen and Victoria were too involved in a bitching contest to even notice.

**XXXXX**

Haley turned slightly surprised hearing the footsteps behind her.

'Don't worry I'm not going to ask you what you are doing with your life or if you've a steady partner.' Karen teased slightly

Haley smiled. Karen was such a warm person it was hard to imagine that cold bitch was her sister.

'We were beginning to think you'd run away.'

'I did think about it but it's just too far to jump down.' Haley joked as the two women laughed. 'So your sister she's…

'A bitch I know.' Karen said. 'She actually lives in Boston, rarely ever see her and when she does come back she intrudes on everyone's lives as though she never left.'

'I have one of those.' Haley said quietly as Karen smiled.

'You know it takes some people a little longer to warm up to Nathan you seem to have rather quickly.'

Haley smiled. 'He's been good to me.' She said simply.

Karen smiled knowingly. 'Nathan has always been more like his father on the outside; stubborn, defensive, play it cool..' Haley met her eyes then. 'But on the inside he's like me, I see it in him every day.'

Haley smiled at her words.

'I think Victoria knows that and she plays on it.'

'That's horrible.' Haley said.

'I know but we never saw eye to eye Haley, she's always had it out for me. I mean I could understand it when we were younger and I met Dan and had the boys but my marriage ended just like hers and you think that would have changed things It didn't''.'

'I'm sorry you've to put with that Karen she doesn't deserve you.'

Karen let out a small sigh. 'Our friends are our family right?' She mused. 'And it looks like you made a good one with my two boys.'

'You found her….' Nathan said as he too stepped outside into the fresh night air.

Haley gasped. 'Was it that obvious me leaving?' She said amused by it.

'Pretty much Victoria knows you hate her.'

'Well good.' Haley said and both Karen and Nathan laughed.

'Speaking of…' Karen said reluctantly.

'She's chatting up the barman..' Nathan said with an eyeroll.

'Think she'll notice if I….'

Nathan chuckled. ''Not if you go now mom.'

Karen glanced between the two noticing the small reactions shared between them she was sure they didn't even notice themselves.

'Night Haley I hope we haven't scared you off for good.'

'Not at all Karen, I'll see you at the book fair.'

'Oh yes you're going to love it.'

Nathan watched amused between the two. 'You're making dates with my mom now?' He said after Karen left them alone.

Haley just shrugged. 'She told me about this fair in Senna village…'

'Oh..' Nathan said with a playful eyeroll. 'She used to drag to that when I was small, hated it there.' He mused.

'What a surprise..' Haley teased. 'So you ready to beat my ass in this silly videogame?' She registered the look of surprise on Nathan's face. 'What I figured this night was pretty bad for you so the least I owe you is one round…'

He smiled at that, an actual genuine, loveable smile she noticed. 'This night was terrible and you owe me two rounds now for calling my videogame stupid.' He teased. 'How about we stop off at the off-licence and get some drink and crisps on the way.'

'Sounds perfect.' Haley mused. 'But first we have to scape bitchtoria…'

'Bitchoria…' Nathan chuckled. 'How did we never think of that one?'

**XXXXX**

'Damn it why does that keep happening?' Haley cried out as she tried to duck her guy down only resulting in him getting shot in the back again. Once again game over flashed across the screen.

'Damn I'm lucky I never let you log in with my account or you'd seriously kill my credits'

Haley just rolled her eyes playfully. 'So what even your player has an inflated ego.'

Nathan just chuckled as he handed her over her shot. 'Drink up.'

'Nathan this isn't fair, the game is totally in your favour…' She scowled as she knocked back the shot of sambuca. 'I really regret buying Lucas that bottle.'

'Ok how about after this round we watch something on tv because you only seem to be getting worse at this Hales.' He goaded her.

'Oh and the sambuca has nothing to do with that?' She admonished playfully before reaching across to grab the remote as she switched it back to tv mode.

'Hey….' Nathan gave out. 'I said another round.'

'Oh come on we've played 3 which is so many more that what I owed you.' She said as she filled his shot glass brining it towards him.

He knocked it back before glancing at her. 'What was that one for?'

'Oh I dunno for being an ass.' She teased as she stood up to try and fix some of the drink shed spilled.

Nathan grabbed onto her hips then pulling back against the couch as he began tickling her enjoying as she kicked and squirmed out of his grasp obviously getting nowhere. She screamed his name out between pants, the way she was battling against him only causing her to become even more worn out.

He let up on her then and she sat up on the couch glaring at him as he laughed at her, breathing hard, hair a complete mess.

'You know I hate being tickled.'

'Sounded like you were enjoying it.'

She just poked her tongue out at him as she combed her fingers through her hair. 'I don't know what I did to deserve a full-on attack after being there for you tonight….' She teased him gently.

His laughter abated then as he spoke. 'Yea I guess you were there for me.'

Brown met blue then as the banter that was so common between them gradually dissipated.

'Come here you're a mess.' Nathan said as he leaned across fixing a wayward piece of hair.

She was suddenly very aware of his hot breath fanning out across her neck, her body involuntarily shivered from his proximity.

She heard his breath hitch in his throat. A silver of sweat coated her chest, her breasts rising and falling from his close proximity…she wanted his eyes dart down to them before glancing back up and catching her gaze again, she subconsciously licked her lips feelings incredibly transfixed by those beautiful blue eyes of his.

He was leaning , she closed her eyes sighing softly as his lips finally and ever so gently touched hers.

The door slamming followed by a loud whistling had the pair quickly jumping apart as Lucas strolled in squinting and smirking simultaneously a sure sign he had more than enough to drink.

Haley felt herself sobering up _very_ fast.

'Hey friends…' He grinned and Nathan couldn't help roll his eyes and he wasn't even sure why he was annoyed at Lucas for interrupting him when he probably just did him a huge favour.

'Where's Brooke?' Haley wondered.

'Brooke left before me and I stayed back…' He said as though that was actually a smart idea.

'Why would you stay back with Victoria?' Nathan said wondering if it was even worth having a conversation with Lucas when he was this steamed.

'She was buying all the drink.'

'Clearly.' Haley mumbled.

'What mum kind of put me up to it we needed some dirt on her.' Lucas chuckled as he came over to flop down onto the couch between Nathan and Haley who moved apart even more not that it was even possible. 'So what did I miss?' Lucas said then noticing the shot glasses and spilt alcohol on the table.

'We were playing a drinking game while playing a video game..'

'You suck at this game Haley.' Lucas chuckled as she rolled her eyes. 'I know which is why the odds were never in my favour.' She mumbled.

'Let's play another game..'

'Didn't you have like the hangover from hell today?' Nathan finally spoke then, her heart only slammed harder in her chest at the sound of his voice.

Luas shrugged. 'I survived.'

'Good for you man. Look I've really got to get back..'

'What's your rush, stay here.' Lucas said easily as he flicked through the channels. Haley bit her lip wanting Nathan to leave, she couldn't gather her thoughts with him here.

'Didn't you stay last night?' Lucas said.

'Exactly I actually want to get home tonight.'

'Whatever man you know I would have beat your ass.'

'Seen as your seconds away from passing out Luke I highly doubt it.' Nathan mused as he stood up wiping his hands down his jeans. 'I'll see myself out.' He mumbled glancing at Haley with a small smile before he went across their open living area towards their apartment door.

'Oh we should so drink every time they say the word answer.' Lucas mused as he left it on some channel which had a quiz show on.

'Sure.' Haley said hopping up off the couch, there was no way she was playing that game and there was no way she was letting Nathan just go like that. She knew she should just let it go, they could easily pretend it didn't almost happen, he probably wanted her to let it go but it wasn't in her nature. She just had to correct things however the hell she was going to do that.

'Nathan….' Haley called out to him as she stepped outside her apartment door after him.

He turned to look at her.

She stared at him

And then..

He was walking towards her, his eyes fixed on her and he pulled her flush against him his lips landing on hers roughly, so unlike the last time as he kissed her heatedly. Haley groaned in response to his impulsive movements opening her mouth up over his as his tongue slipped inside tasting hers the action only emitting an even deeper moan and yearning in them both. She was vaguely aware of him pushing her back against the wall adjacent to her door as he continued to ravage her mouth.

Kissing him was like being with him; it felt compelling, instinctive and liberating. She wanted more, she needed more.

'Haley…' Lucas' whining had them breaking apart, panting heavily. She almost gasped as she looked into his usually blue eyes to see them so incredibly darkened with lust.

'Haley come on.'

Her whole body was so transfixed and heightened with lust for him that Haley couldn't pull herself back to sensibility to even ask him what the fuck they were doing. And so she glanced at him one more time biting her lip before she left.

Nathan could vaguely here Lucas saying something about being unable to play the drinking game alone as he leaned his hand against the wall trying to regain his breathing. Fuck , who knew that he could have shared a kiss like that with her. Haley was hot, hell he had no problem admitting that to himself and her the moment he laid eyes on her but he had sort of out an off bounds sticker on her for being Lucas' best friend and because well she was fruity.

_Fuck though….that kiss. Dammit._ This was seriously fucked up now, he knew that because he wanted her. OH did he so badly want her. He couldn't just have sex with her because she had become a good friend now, someone he even relied on somewhat and liked. _Shit._

Sighing Nathan peeled away from the wall dragging himself away from their door and down towards the ground floor even though the urge to run back, barge in there and take her right on that couch was slowly going to drive him insane.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

'You think after the 4th of July beach party people wouldn't bother with this thing.' Nathan mumbled as he and his mom walked along the stalls gathering some necessities for tomorrow.

'Well with that attitude you'll most likely drive everyone that does come away.' Karen teased him and he just smirked at her.

'You know what I mean mom.'

'I do.' She said. 'Wait until you see this is one of our busiest nights of the year you'll be rushed off your feet.'

'Probably the best way to have it' Nathan said as they walked along.

'It's really nice to have you back Nathan did I tell you that?' Karen teased him as she pinched his cheek.

'Mom….I'm 25 you can't do that in public.'

'Oh your still my boy and I can do what I want…' She elbowed him, the two of them laughing just as they turned the corner to an array of food stalls.

'Ok look is that Haley…' Karen said smiling at the petite brunette across from then. Nathan glanced over feeling his heart skip at his mother's words to see her standing there at the vegetable stall in a pair of white denim shorts with a blue blouse, her hair tied up in a wavy ponytail. _Shit._ He hadn't seen her since the kiss at her apartment last weekend.

'Mom…' Nathan said not really sure how he was going to stop her from approaching Haley, he felt himself panicking inwardly.

'Haley…' Karen called and Nathan pinched his nose grimacing. It was very rarely he ever felt uncomfortable but right now he was _so_ uncomfortable.

Haley glanced up in surprise as she noticed Karen walking towards and of course Nathan behind._ Oh god. Crap. _She felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

'Hi Karen, Nathan..' Haley said softly meeting his eyes as she mustered up the most normal smile she could.

'Oh gosh aren't these beautiful…' Karen said fingering the flowers she had in her basket. 'Where did you get these?'

'Just here actually…' Haley said as Karen went perusing them 'Oh I think I need to get myself some.' Nathan could have sworn his mom stepped aside to leave them alone on purpose.

Haley glanced towards him then biting her lip watching as he shuffled a little awkwardly, it would actually have been kind of cute if she wasn't wishing the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

'So how have you been?' Haley said grimacing herself at how formal her tone was.

_Avoiding you._ 'Fine…yea um things have been busy at the bar we're just out getting stuff.' Nathan said scratching the back of his neck, he didn't know what the fuck to do with his hands all of a sudden. _Shit, can I be anymore awkward?_ This just wasn't like him at all, not whatsoever.

Haley smiled shyly at him noticing he seemed rather nervous….he couldn't possibly be feeling how she was, could he? He'd told her enough times that he didn't get like that, he always had an air of coolness about him particularly around the female species.

And Haley was certain that she couldn't possibly affect him.

Still she found herself smiling at how adorable he was being, once again she was seeing him in a different light to what he usually put out to the world and she liked it.

She liked it a lot.

_Shit_.

This _wasn't_ good.

'So I see Chase is back in town…' Nathan said trying to straighten himself up and talk about the whole reason they were friends in the first place.

'Yea we're going out tonight actually.' Haley said suddenly finding it weird talking to Nathan about him when oddly enough that's all she did for the last few weeks.

'Cool.' Nathan said easily as he slid his hands into the pockets of his basketball shorts.

'Yea…cool.' Haley mumbled just as Karen came back over lugging a pile of stuff over towards Nathan. 'More bags honey.'

Haley found herself laughing at the not so discreet eye roll he gave his mother and yet he couldn't help her enough with the stuff.

'Oh by the way Haley that book you recommended I'm hooked…can't put it down.'

'I know and it's still left so ambiguous if Leyla was guilty or not, she's an incredible writer.' Haley beamed.

Nathan found himself transfixed by her just watching her go on and on animatedly about some story with his mom, the way her light blue blouse would sometimes rise up above her white shorts showing a silver of skin crazily tempting him, he so desperately wanted to taste her skin wondering if it tasted as good as her mouth and….'Fuck' He mumbled.

'You alright honey?' Karen said coming out of her incessant book ramble with Haley.

'Yea mom… we just, we kind of need to get going.' Nathan fumbled like an idiot and Karen cut him a look for being semi-rude before she turned back to Haley. 'If you're free call into us tomorrow Haley we're having our summer sizzler night…the BBQ starts at 5.'

'Oh that sounds lovely, I'll be sure to do that.' Haley said mustering a smile all the while wondering why Nathan had never bothered to mention that when it was obviously what they were picking up 'stuff' for.

'What are you inviting my friends for me now?' Nathan mumbled when they'd got a safe enough distance away.

'Well you couldn't you were practically drooling all over her.' Karen teased him.

'I wasn't drooling.' Nathan huffed.

'Haley is a pretty girl you can't deny that, I think you two would look sweet together.' Karen said knowingly picking up on the fact that something was a little off between the pair.

He didn't say anything more, he couldn't, he wasn't going to think about it.

He didn't do pretty girls and relationships and hell it was laughable really even entertaining the thought, he was helping her out because she had actually wanted a relationship and he didn't want it at all. She knew that. He'd told her countless times. Its just the way things were. It was the way things were going to be.

It was _just_ a kiss.

Just a kiss, he kept telling himself.

**XXXXX**

Karen certainly wasn't joking when she said he'd be rushed off his feet, the place was packed out, Bob Marley tunes blaring, BBQ smoking out back as people gathered around with colourful cocktails chatting animatedly, throwing Hawaiian loofahs over their necks and giggling drunkenly.

Nathan was part barman, waiter and chef at this stage, he seemed to be caught on a job while in the middle of another one for the last hour.

It felt like they were seriously understaffed even though they had his mom and Lucas helping out amongst all the usual workers too.

Nathan retreated behind the bar again figuring he could at least try and stay put here for half an hour now, it was just madness out there.

'We need to talk. '

Or maybe he could leave.

_Dammit._ Nathan glanced as Haley dropped her signature pornstar martini down on the chair making a point of jumping up onto the stool as she eyed him. He couldn't help but sneak another little look at what she was wearing, Haley looked effortlessly beautiful as always in a simple pair of denim shorts teamed with a white cold shoulder top unlike a lot of the more pretentious females here who came decked out like they were going to a damn ball. It was a bar for Christ's sake and a party not a blooming gala.

'Your drunk.' Nathan said then hoping he recovered enough not be caught staring, normally he wouldn't care but this time he didn't really want to make a thing of it.

'I've only had two of these.'

'Which would fill all 5ft2 of you.' Nathan mused.

'You're avoiding the conversation.'

'What conversation?' Nathan said grateful when more drinks orders came in distracting him.

'You know what conversation.' Haley quipped back as Nathan filled the pint for the guy standing beside her.

'Hales I'm kind of rushed off my feet here in case you haven't noticed now's not really the time to talk.' He said shaking his head at her stubbornness, should he really be surprised though.

'Well how come you didn't tell me about this party?'

'Because I'm working it and I thought Lucas told you.' Nathan replied quickly.

Fair enough, it seemed reasonable Lucas would tell her she figured. 'You're acting strange though…' Haley said, the alcohol shed' drank was clearly adding to her boldness because although she was usually an open book she had felt awkward and nervous about bringing up the whole kiss scenario. The drink definitely took that edge off.

Nathan just rolled his eyes as he poured the drinks and handed the card machine out to the guy standing beside Haley.

'Please tell me you're not going to sit there annoying me all night.' Nathan said as Haley pouted waiting for his attention again oblivious to the guy beside her smiling at the pair of them.

'I'll go away as soon as we talk Nathan.'

'There's nothing to talk about.' He countered.

'Yea there is you've been AWOL since we kissed….'

'LUCAS….' Nathan shouted then as he saddled in beside Haley dropping a load of empty glasses down.

Haley and Nathan glanced at each other before looking away again.

'It's actually mayhem out there…they're crazy.'

Haley breathed a sigh of relief, that was close. _Me and my drunken mouth._

'I know and the night is still young.' Nathan said running his free hand through his hair.. 'Here you want to hop in here and I'll go out for a bit.' He said suddenly disowning the idea of staying behind the bar with Haley there, which was ridiculous he knew but there was no way he was having that conversation right now. Coward or not, he did not want to think about it _again_, its all he had thought about the last few days and it was driving him mad.

It was much later in the night when Haley spotted him outside in the BBQ area leaning back against the outdoor bar, it looked like he had finished work for the night. His white shirt was rolled up at the sleeves as he tucked his hands into his pockets blowing out a breath, he looked very tied yet had that ridiculously sexy undone look about him.

'You finally off the clock huh?' Haley said as she approached him running her hands down her bare arms.

He raised his eyes to her then. 'Oh…hey…'

She sighed, was he that tired or that reluctant? Whatever, she wasn't about to change her ways for anyone especially not him when he claimed to know exactly how she operated.

'You're avoiding me.' She said plain and simple then. Fair enough he had actually being working but he deliberately refused to stay behind the bar tonight which was so unlike him and anytime shed spotted him over at the table their friends were occupying it was when she had conveniently slipped away.

He ran a hand ruggedly over his face. 'I'm not avoiding you in case you haven't noticed it's been insane in there.'

'I didn't mean tonight Nathan…this week.' She said and he inwardly groaned.

Just great, why couldn't she take his lead on this and not make a thing of this. He knew she wouldn't just gloss over this though. This was Haley after all.

'I wasn't avoiding you. This week has been crazy and I knew Chase was in town so…..' God could he sound any more pathetic he wondered.

'Oh come on for a girl which you know has dated a good bit I've got really good at reading or hell even giving every excuse in the book.' Haley said defiantly.

There was no letting up. He knew that. He shook his head before he began speaking, realising that he was just going to have to go straight in there. 'So what we kissed Haley?!….I told you before you read waay too much into things.'

She scoffed at that and it wasn't the playful kind of one he had become so accustomed to either. She seemed put out.

'Oh no, no, no….no you don't' She countered. 'You do not get to put that back on me when you're the one reading into things….you're the one that avoided me and and…'

'Well it takes two to pick up the phone you know.' Nathan retorted easily.

'Well I didn't think I'd have to pick up the phone cause you usually come over to see Lucas or me for that fact but you didn't step foot into the apartment this week so now…' She said with a little smirk, almost like she had victory.

'I don't even know why we're having this conversation it's not going to go anywhere.' He said shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it all. 'We kissed, end of.'

'Until you made it weird.'

'Oh my god…Haley.' Nathan groaned. 'I did not make it weird.' He raised his voice a little.

'Yes you did today you were doing that thing…scratching the back of your neck and those squinty eyes like Lucas does…you both do it when you get nervous.'

He just scoffed at her absurd observation. 'No we….what?...I don't.' He shot back berating himself for stumbling over his words. _Way to go Nathan_. 'And I wasn't nervous why the hell would I be nervous?' He lied.

'I don't know you tell me.'

Nathan sighed feeling a migraine coming on from working all evening and now this. 'Look I know you have a tendency to over analyse things…' He began as Haley began to glower at him. 'But can you not over analyse this it didn't mean anything…'

'It's not like I wanted it to mean anything.' Haley refuted annoyed he was putting all of this back on her. She crossed her arms over herself rather put out.

'Well then what are we even doing talking about it?' Nathan scoffed.

'Fine then we won't talk about it.' Haley raised her voice back at him not even understanding why they were getting so heated about this.

'Fine.' Nathan agreed, neither of them daring to look away from the other first until Lucas came towards them.

'Well you two look like you're about two seconds away from killing each other..' He mused as he stood to the side of them.

'Nathan's just annoyed because I keep bringing up his tendency to avoid things.' Haley quipped.

'I do not avoid things…'

Lucas scoffed. 'Oh you so avoid things!'

Haley just smirked smugly at him.

'So what are you avoiding this time?' Lucas said as he leaned back against the bar beside Nathan taking a sip of his drink.

'Nothing.' Nathan said with a eyeroll. The both of them were pissing him off now.

'Come to think of it I didn't see you around the apartment this week…'

Nathan crossed his eyes at Haley's smug face. He was beginning to think she'd practised a mini role play with Lucas for this exact bloody moment, the way it just fell into her hands.

'Funny you should say that…' Haley began.

Nathan pushed himself off from the bar interrupting her. 'Whatever, I see Chase over there by the way, are you avoiding him?' Nathan challenged her. 'Or has your tendency to jump to insane conclusions finally gave him the boot?'

Nathan moved away from them not without missing the flash of hurt in Haley's eyes.

He sighed to himself tugging on his hair as he finally stepped out the front of the bar. That had been a dick move, he knew it was and he regretted it instantly. He was irritable and incredibly confused. He was annoyed at Haley for being so relentless with bringing up that fucking kiss that it had him thinking about it again, thinking about doing it again - wanting to do it again.

He was actually going crazy.

**XXXXX**

Nathan raised his hand to the door scolding himself for being such a baby about it considering he'd spent the past five minutes shuffling from one foot to the other resulting in almost spilling the coffees in his hand.

'Phew that is strong…' Lucas said as he got the immediate whiff of cinnamon spiced latte once he opened the door.

'Well you said a regular americano wouldn't cut it.' Nathan mumbled.

'Well yea she's pissed Nate.'

'No shit.' Nathan said with an eye roll.

'The chocolate cookie was a joke by the way.' Lucas grinned seeing the bag with glaringly obvious three different types of chocolate cookies selections.

'You better be fuc…'

Lucas laughed then and Nathan gritted his teeth.

'Sorry man this is just too funny.'

'Come on Luke give me some leeway here you know pissed Haley better than anyone what should I do?'

'Stay away.' He could practically see his brother's face clench with anger. 'And you don't deserve to be annoyed…..you were really snarky to her last night Nate she didn't deserve that.'

'I know Luke what do you think I'm doing here with cookies and lattes at 9am..'

Lucas just sent him a small smile; he did seem really torn up about it after all which was unusual for Nathan. 'Fair enough…look I'm going to go. She's in there cleaning….she'll probably shout a little, tell you a cookie doesn't change anything, eat it anyway and pout for a while.' Lucas teased him slapping him on the shoulder as he made his escape.

Nathan rolled his eyes at his brother's rather unhelpful advice; Lucas was loving every single moment of this.

'Hey Haley…'Nathan said quietly as he noticing her and if he wasn't mistaken she started scrubbing the kitchen counter even more furiously. _Yikes._ She said nothing.

He felt the smile twitching the corner of his mouth as he watched her he couldn't help it. She just looked so crazy. But now really wasn't the time to laugh at her. 'You got an inspector coming to look at the apartment or something….' He tried to lightly tease her wondering how this approach may go down.

'No.' She gritted out as she worked the jay cloth over the countertop.

'Any chance we could talk?'

'I'm kinda busy right now you know how you were _so_ busy last night.' She said sarcastically.

'What are you doing?' He couldn't help but mumble out as she pulled the drawers completely out from their unit and began hazardously organising the knives and forks.

'I'm organising….and when I'm frustrated I need to organise or have sex ….' She blurted out. 'And well I don't think I can go knocking over on Chase's door looking for that because you know I have this tendency to jump to 'insane' conclusions' She barked out making finger quotes…'and you know I might have this insane notion that he should marry me if I sleep with him right?'

She harped on and on and Nathan didn't really hear a word because his ears seemed to have stopped listening after she said the word sex and he went there, oh did his mind go there imaging taking her right there on that kitchen counter or even better the dining table. God her mouth was so wet and hot when he kissed her the other night, he could only imagine what she could do with it. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Dammit._

Haley scoffed as she threw the ragged jay cloth down as she glanced at him standing there staring off into space. 'You're not even listening.' She said absurdly.

Nathan jolted from his rather inappropriate musings glancing her way noticing she was possibly even more pissed than before. 'I was….I was just thinking…'

'Thinking about what Nathan? What were you thinking about?' She snapped as she squirted more of the surface cleaner on the counter.

'I was thinking that I'm an ass and I'm sorry for what I said to you.' He said then as he rested the coffees and cookies down on the counter.

'The former isn't a thought it's a fact.' She retorted. 'And a cookie doesn't change anything.' She mumbled although she could practically inhale the chocolatey heaven a mile off and that latte smell….damn him and his convincing ways and damn Lucas for helping his silly little brother out.

He had to bite his lip this time to hold off the smile.

'And now you think this is funny…great…probably laughing at me right wouldn't be the first time.'

'Ok Haley stop…' Nathan said then as he came up behind her easily grabbing the dish cloth out of her small hands throwing it behind him. He rested his hands on her shoulders then kneading them softly.

'What are you doing?' She hated how her voice cracked and she hated how her body seemed to tremble from his touch.

'Trying to get you to relax before you flip the lid.' He said with a small smile and she shuffled then turning around to face him as he dropped his arms taking a step back. 'You're not going to hit me are you?'

'I could.' Haley mumbled and pouted then and he could tell her annoyance was wavering and she just seemed sad.

'What's wrong?'

'I just….I want a cookie.' The shy way she mumbled it, almost like a kid asking for candy knowing they shouldn't have candy had his face breaking out into a smile then as he leaned across her grabbing the bag. '3 kinds I didn't know which one was your favourite.'

'Double chocolate.' She said with glee as she spotted it and took it out before masking her emotions again. 'This doesn't change anything.' She reminded him but her tone was much softer and dare he say it, a little more playful.

Nathan just smiled as he grabbed her latte then leaving it down beside her. Haley hopped up sitting on the counter happily dipping the cookie into the latte and moaned contentedly.

'Look I really am sorry Haley, I didn't mean to offend you or hurt you…I was just annoyed last night..'

'At me?…' She wondered.

'No….at… just a lot of little things and I took it out on you cause you were there and that was completely jackassy of me I know that…'

'Jackassy?' She said with quirked eyebrows.

Nathan just shrugged with a small smile. 'Well if you can think of worse feel free to call me it.'

'It just upset me you know.' Haley admitted softly. 'Like I know we kind of had that throwing offensive comments at each other thing going on when we met but even then it wasn't serious…I mean you didn't know me but now I feel like we're friends…'

'We are..' Nathan said.

'So yea it just felt more hurtful because of that.' She sighed softly taking another sip of her drink.

'I know and I didn't mean to hurt you, I mean you do jump to conclusions…'

Haley snapped her head up at him then quirking her eyebrows again and he held up his hands. 'But what I should have said is I actually like that about you the way you ramble on….it's actually kind of cute.'

'Great cute….next thing you're going to tell me you packed my schoolbag and that I'm not allowed another cookie until tomorrow.' She pouted.

He couldn't help but chuckle then. 'Nah I think you deserve another cookie today especially for putting up with me.'

Haley sent him a small smile then.

'I am sorry Haley; I can't help it sometimes I just snap…I guess you had the pleasure of meeting high school Nathan last night.'

'You were like that in high school?'

'A little yea.' He admitted and she could tell he was not wholly proud of that fact.

'Come here..' She said then as she dropped her latte cup down beside her motioning for him to step closer.

He looked at her cautiously stalling and she giggled a little.

'Come on I don't want to hit you….anymore.' She teased gently.

Nathan just shook his head as he walked closer to her and she reached out wrapping her arms around him as she rested her head against his chest.

'What's this for?' Nathan said letting his head rest naturally over hers, their height difference amusing him always.

'I'm still a little sad and needy.' Haley moaned and she could feel his chest shaking against her with laughter.

'You a little hungover there Hales?'

'Maybe.' She sighed. God did he smell so fucking good in the mornings.

'Maybe I should just have sex with Chase.' She mumbled and he pulled away from her then watching her arms fall back to her sides.

'Where's this coming from all of a sudden?'

'I always wait thinking we need to be in a serious relationship….maybe I am over-analysing and just need to do it.' Haley reasoned

'Well it definitely seems like you need to do it.' Nathan teased her faking hurt as she playfully punched him.

'Shut up.' Haley said scrunching her nose up at him. 'So we've gone on like four dates now you think I should just do it? I mean he hasn't even looked to stay over so maybe he doesn't want to yet which I find hard to believe because well he's a guy…and….am I really that boring this morning?' Haley paused her rambling as she noticed Nathan off in some faraway land again.

'What…no….you could never bore me.' He smiled easily.

'Well you just zoned out on me for like the umpteen time.' Haley said swinging her legs on the counter.

'I'm sorry it was a late one last night.'

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment not wanting to call him out for acting strange again but he was. 'So you think I should just go for it? Sleep with him….'

'Haley I…'

'I know I'm over analysing it all…' Haley said with a shake of her head, god how pathetic did she sound.

'It's not that It's just I don't really want to talk about you doing it with Chase.' He said as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

'Ok what's up with you? Sex is like you're favourite topic.' Haley mused.

'No it isn't.' Nathan fired back all too quickly and now it was completely blaringly obvious that he was acting strange. _Dammit….why are we still talking about this? Haley….counter…sex…counter sex._ Nathan turned around from her then opening the cupboard pulling out a glass and running it under the faucet.

Haley watched crossing her eyes at him as he all but downed the cold glass of water. 'Are you ok?' She wondered then, he seemed edgy all of a shot.

'Fine.' Nathan put on a smile as he popped the glass back down.

'Okaay…' She said not wholly convinced. 'So as I was saying we're kind of at a standstill maybe I should just invite him in and let him..'

'Haley…' Nathan interrupted her then closing his eyes briefly willing his mind not to conjure up them thoughts again. 'Look I'm all for helping you with the dating part that's the deal right…..not the other stuff.'

'The other stuff…' Haley gaped highly amused now. 'And you take the piss out of me for not being able to say the word, what's got into you?'

She was almost giggling now and it annoyed him. 'Whatever I just don't want to hear about Chase's sex life or yours for that matter….keep that conversation for Peyton.'

'Alright….ok grouchy.' Haley said as she hopped off the counter from where she was perched. 'You're acting like Lucas does whenever I bring it up jez I thought we had a different kind of friendship you know.' She teased him then as she picked up the empty coffee cups and threw them into the recycling.

'So what are you doing today?' Nathan said then hoping she wouldn't torture him even more by calling him out on his swift subject change.

'Well I was meant to be going the market but Peyton bailed on me for Jakey…did you hear about that?'

'No…' Nathan said crossing his arms over himself with a smirk. 'Peyton and Jake huh?'

'Yep… ' Haley said popping the p.

'Well it looks like you've both got me to thank for sorting your love lives right out.'

'Whatever you just got Jake into town Peyton did the rest of the work.' Haley teased him.

'And what about you?'

'I think I'm doing ok he's still around isn't he.' Haley shrugged as they caught each other's eyes before quickly glancing away.

Haley bit her lip softly. Why was it suddenly feeling strange talking about Chase between the two of them when his bloody name was practically the foundation to their growing friendship. 'You wanna come to the market?' Haley screeched out then desperate for some normality between them

'Eh..'

'Oh come on it looks like you've nothing better to do.' Haley goaded him. 'Besides I know you go there with your mum so you must like it.'

'I can admit even at the age of 25 mum drags me there.'

'It'll be fun I miss hanging out with you.' Haley said honestly.

Nathan smiled at that, her refreshing honestly and inability to hold back was one of the many things he was beginning to adore about her. 'Sure only if you let me pick us somewhere to eat.'

'As long as it's not that rib joint Lucas is also obsessed with.'

Nathan just chuckled at that. 'Come on.'

**XXXXX**

They wandered through the stalls, not really stopping to look at anything, in fact they could have been walking the pier or anywhere relatively secluded where it was just the two of them in each other's company because even in the bustling market the pair seemed to be tied up in their own little world.

Haley chuckled at the face he pulled as he practically spat the nuts back out in his hand.

'Gross.' She grimaced.

'Seriously Haley I can usually stomach a lot of things but they're just wrong….here.' He teased trying to hand them over to her.

'Eww….' Haley pulled away from him rather dramatically swatting his arm off her. 'You're disgusting Nathan they were in your mouth.'

'And they taste horrible so now they're out of my mouth.'

'Well I don't want them.' She scolded him.

He couldn't help but chuckle as she almost fell over the pram that was parked beside her. 'Oh shi….oh god I'm so sorry…' Haley said as she stumbled near the lady's pram tossing off her shopping back and almost swearing in front of her little toddler.

Nathan was full on belly laughing beside her as he turned away a little.

Haley moved swiftly along tugging him with her. 'You're an ass.' She fumed highly embarrassed.

'I'm sorry….you're just so bloody awkward sometimes Haley…'

'Well you could've warned me there was a pram there.'

'I didn't even see it I was too busy looking at that lovely little toddler your almost cursed out.'

She elbowed him in the side then laughing alongside with him despite herself.

'Well this is a lot more fun than coming with mum she stops at nearly every stall.'

Haley smiled. 'I tend to do that heck we haven't even looked at one.'

'You're just too distracted by my hotness Hales don't worry it happens all the time.'

She swatted him playfully. 'Nah I think I just can't see anything today you know….with your big ego in the way.' She teased.

He smiled down at her as she latched her arm through his, the action feeling seamless and rather natural for them both. 'You hungry?'

'I thought you'd never ask.' Haley beamed as they both laughed.

Nathan had brought them down to a little café by the water, from the outside it just looked like a little shack but inside it was so full of character and warmth. It was the type of café Haley could come to and just spend hours writing and watching the world go by. 'Oh my god you know all the hidden gems in this city.'

Nathan couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm, she really got excited over the littlest of things, it was adorable. 'It's just a café Hales.'

'No…..but it's on the water….out of town…..it's so…..'

'So what…small…' Nathan teased just not getting her joy over it. It's a café, what more was there to it. Sure he liked the place because it was usually much quieter than everywhere else.

'It's so me.' Haley admitted softly as she gave him a tepid smile feeling a little shy all of a sudden when she caught his beautiful blue eyes. They just seemed to be sparkling somehow. She brought her gaze down to the menu in front of her then feeling her cheeks flame up for some reason.

Nathan just smiled as he watched her quickly glance down then, he felt a little shy himself over her admission, didn't really know how to handle it or why things suddenly felt different. Dammit shy wasn't a word in his dictionary so this feeling was completely abnormal to him and he didn't like it one bit.

'So the pancakes are insane here…' He offered then breaking the silence between them. _Was it uncomfortable, was it weird? _He didn't even know anymore.

Haley smiled, she'd literally just be salivating reading them on the menu, she was also grateful for the subject change. She desperately needed to focus on something other than the change in the air between them and how that immediately made her think of kissing him, yeesh as amazing as that kiss was. As hot as it was, she really had to put it out of her head.

_But damn if he kissed like that imagine what the sex would be like?_ Sometimes she just felt like throwing caution to the wind and actually doing it.

_Dammmit Haley. Stop it._ Haley dropped her menu down rather harshly much to Nathan's surprise as he glanced at her wearily. 'Something wrong with the pancakes?' He questioned, a slight smirk teasing the corner of his mouth.

Haley blew out a breath a piece of her hair whiffing away with it. 'No….am…no I was just thinking…' _Well yeah, go ahead Haley tell him you were thinking about having sex with him, it might as well be up there with the top blunders of your entire life._

'Of….' Nathan hedged looking at her with one eyebrow cocked up.

'Nothing…just something I forgot that's all.'

'Ok you forget to take your pills this morning?' Nathan teased her.

'Shut up.' Haley said sticking her tongue out at him playfully as she kicked him under the table.

'Footsie kinky…' He goaded her even more. Haley just shook her head at his ridiculousness as the waiter came over to take their order.

Conversation flowed freely between them for the rest of the meal, like two friends becoming closer as they chatted about their school and college lives.

Nathan smiled across at her as she spoke animatedly about the night she got locked in by campus security for apparently stripping in the quad which she didn't remember. He found himself smiling more every time he was with her, whole heartedly interested in all the little pieces that added up to the puzzle that was Haley James.

'I never would have pegged you to get into trouble with campus police you act all innocent.' He teased her.

'I don't act innocent, just because I don't throw myself at guys in that way doesn't mean I'm miss goody two shoes'

'You know I'm messing with you Hales although I still can't believe you stripped in the quad…that I would have loved to see.'

She laughed alongside him then. 'You act like you didn't do it…'

'Actually not can you believe that?' Nathan scoffed.

'You're lying.'

'I'm so not I actually feel inept I've no crazy college story, shit I think even Lucas had a wilder time than me and he's a loser.'

'Stop that.' Haley scolded him.

'I've called him worse.'

'I'm sure you have..'

'So were you two ever close with Dan?…' She said softly after a few minutes.

'Huh?' Nathan said wiping his mouth with his napkin surprised with the sudden subject change.

'I'm sorry….curiosity I guess, Lucas just gets so angry, he seems hurt….I tried to get him to talk about it before but he can't seem to deal with it.'

'Don't take it personal Haley…'

'I'm not I just wish I could help him you know, I'm lucky enough to have my two parents around but I know how difficult families can be.'

Nathan sighed softly; he couldn't believe he was even broaching this topic of conversation. But there was just something about this girl that somehow made everything easier. 'I mean I guess we were close when were kids. Dan fell in love with my mom in high school, they were happy for a long time…I guess. It wasn't until I was about 12/13 and Lucas was 15 that things started getting worse.'

'Worse as in….'

'Well mum stayed at home with us when we were kids for a number of years, she ran her own café and then she went into business with dad…'

'Scott's bar.' Haley filled in.

'Yep…' Nathan said. 'Mum was always much better at the people side of things so she worked out front and dad was always better with the business so he worked a lot from home, they kind of switched roles in the end. Anyway he kind of started riding me and Lucas hard with basketball and he just became this different person or maybe he became who he was all along I don't know, he just bullied us and I was willing to take it because I thought they were happy but….well he cheated on her, broke her heart really.'

'I'm sorry Nathan…' Haley said as she reached across for his hand.

He just sent her a soft smile. 'It's ok Haley, she got a lucky escape in the end.'

'But still it can't have been easy to watch her go through that or see the man he became.'

'Lucas was great, hell I give him a lot of stick but he really helped keep my head screwed on I spiralled for a while but he brought me back….don't tell him I ever said that though.'

Haley smiled, finding the obvious bond they shared heart-warming.

'I don't think I've ever told anyone that story out loud and that was just the short version.' He tried to joke.

'Hey that's what friends are for right?' She said giving his hand a squeeze before letting go.

He simply nodded.

'You know he missed you terrible, he always said he would have liked you to have your college experience together…'

'Well clearly I could have helped him make cool friends.' Nathan goaded and Haley tossed a blueberry at him.

He chuckled at her childishness.

'You're like only wishing you made friends with me first. I bet you want to give me a friendship bracelet and all.'

'Did Lucas?'

'No he's not that girlie..' She teased laughing. 'Come on you're not still in denial about being friends with me? Even after I told you I stripped on the quad that's got to make me kind of cool…'

Nathan shook his head at her. 'I'm warming up to you I guess.'

'Yes..' She said doing a pretend punch in the air as they both laughed.

'Crap..' Haley said as she glanced at her watch. 'I really have to get going or Brooke will have a hiss fit we're supposed to be picking out dresses….well she's supposed to be picking out a dress.'

'For Lucas' event tomorrow?'

'Yea or Brooke's event the way she's going on.' Haley said with a playful eyeroll. 'You're coming right?'

'Wouldn't miss it, guess I'll see you there?'

'Sure.' Haley said as she reached into her purse and Nathan swatted her hand away.

'Haley you're not paying it's my treat, I'm still making up for last night.'

'Nathan I can't let you…'

'Yes you can, now go.'

'Ok well I'll get you a drink tomorrow or a packet of peanuts or something.'

'Peanuts?' He questioned her with a frown.

'Well whatever they sell in these fancy bars.' She mused as she stood up slinging her bag over her shoulder. 'Thanks for lunch Nathan it was nice.'

'Yea it was actually kinda fun.'

'You still sound surprised that it's fun to hang out with me.'

His eyes sparkled as he stood up. 'No I can openly admit now I enjoy hanging out with you as much as it pains me to say it.'

'Funny.' Haley deadpanned making a face at him. They stood there smiling at each other than fumbling a little before he made the first move and pulled her in for a hug.

She sighed contentedly as his arms wrapped around her and his sexy, musky aftershave completely evaded her. Hot damn was it illegal for a man to smell so damn sexy.

Haley reluctantly pulled back then stepping out of his embrace she smiled up at him. 'So I'll see you tomorrow night?' The playfulness between them abated and all that was left was this whirl of change that neither of them could fully comprehend right now. It was a friendship after all.

'Yea see you tomorrow.' Nathan said softly fighting the urge to kiss her goodbye. Where the hell did that come out of? He took a step back then as though to physically stop himself from doing anymore and Haley took that as her cue to leave.

With another smile and a wave she was out the door and he was left there feeling something he'd never familiarised himself with before.

He liked her.

He liked her a lot.

And he didn't even know what the hell that even meant for him, for her or for Chase.


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with an update - this is a short story so there's just a couple of chapters left but I really appreciate those of you that have read it and left reviews , considering the feedback I've got on this one I will share another short story again :D **

**Chapter 7 **

'You don't think this is too much?' Haley said as she pulled on her strapless dress.

'No red is your colour and you're not the one wearing a gown Haley…' Brooke teased her lightly as she flipped up her compact mirror checking her makeup.

'Well if you can't wear a gown tonight when can you?.' Haley said as she glanced over appraising the sheer silk black gown Brooke was wearing.

Brooke smiled as she relaxed back in the seat. 'I still can't believe it is his first author, this is so exciting.'

Haley smiled alongside her. 'I know crazy huh? College feels like such a lifetime ago already.'

'You ever miss it?' Brooke said softly then.

'Sometimes.' Haley said honestly. 'Sometimes I miss who I thought I'd be.'

'What do you mean?' Brooke said squinting her eyes in confusion.

'Just I guess I thought by 25 I'd have met the one, maybe be settled into a career…it's crazy I know I mean I was always a little old worldie…' She joked lightening the tone of conversation. 'I miss the girl who thought that was possible.'

'And you don't anymore?'

'It's not that it's just experience changes your views on things.'

Brooke gave Haley a small smile. 'Well I believe that girl is still in there, sure she's being knocked around a bit but life always has a way of showing you what you need when you least expect it.'

Haley smiled back at her. 'Thanks Brooke I don't know how this got so deep all of a sudden…'

'Well you do live with Lucas now I think he's rubbing off on you.' Brooke teased as the two girls laughed.

'At first I couldn't believe Nathan was his brother but you can also kind of see the resemblance.'

'Yea Nathan totally has those nervous twitches Lucas does…' Haley mused.

'Oh the back of the neck thing….the shuffling…'

'Yea…that…' Haley said as they giggled. 'I like him.' Haley said easily then and she caught Brooke's excited gasp. 'No, no….not what you're thinking…I mean I don't know what I expected when he started helping me out but we've become good friends and its different to Lucas' friendship you know, it's like…..when I'm with him I just forget about all these insane expectations I place on myself and it's just easy.'

Brooke smiled knowingly.' How it should be right?'

'Yea..' She said smiling thinking about him.

Brooke just shook her head, clearly things were changing for Haley. 'You know friends is a good place to start with a relationship…' She hedged softly.

'Brooke…' Haley said then cautiously.

'Look I'm not teasing you, hell I'm not even trying to bug you…' She lightened up. 'I'm just saying Haley it sounds like when you're with him that you are that girl that you claim to miss…you're just you. Trust me I know what that's like because Lucas makes me feel like that every day.' She said with a soft smile.

'Brooke we're just friends besides Nathan is so nooot the relationship kind of guy, our friendship is practically built on that very fact.'

'Until now maybe he hasn't being that kind of guy until now…'

'Even if he was….me and him…seriously Brooke really think about it, he's like this really good-looking guy.'

'Oh so you finally admit he is sexy.'

Haley just gave her a pointed look to hush. 'And I'm..well I'm just short and I' me….complete mismatch and that's not even talking about the personalities.' She huffed with a little sarcasm.

'Ok Haley James I thought I warned you before about that whole I'm not good enough agenda you're not aloud speak like that in my vicinity or ever for that matter.'

Haley couldn't help but shake her head at her dramatics. 'You know what I mean.'

'Yes I know exactly what you mean, you think you're what not pretty enough to be with him? That's insane Haley' Brooke said trying not to get frustrated with her, many a night she had in college getting ready with Haley and the same argument would come up.

'It's not just that its…..oh you know what this is ridiculous I can't believe we are even having this conversation…I'm dating Chase…'

'Are you Haley because you haven't mentioned him once…' Brooke said.

Haley sighed softly because Brooke was right.

'I'm not trying to annoy you I just…and I know you don't want to hear it but if you did like Nathan he would be damn lucky Haley I don't think he would even believe it because you are so much more than what you think and I just hate Taylor for making you feel less than that….she's such a bitch.'

Haley couldn't help but giggle at that. 'You don't even know her.'

'Yea but she's still a bitch.' Brooke reasoned and the two girls laughed as their taxi finally pulled up to the venue.

**XXXXX**

Nathan couldn't take his eyes off her in her strapless red swing dress that cut off to show her shapely legs, how had the girl not being wearing that colour on all her dates because she was just radiant and effortlessly so, not a lot of girls could wear red and somehow make it look both alluring and demure.

'Holy shit…' Nathan mumbled incoherently to himself as he watched Haley laughing at something the bartender send, that was usually his role and somehow now that irked him even more. He wanted to be near her. He wanted to be the one spending time with her tonight.

'Hey man.' Chase said as he clapped Nathan on the shoulder. 'You any ideas how these events work?'

Nathan just nodded as he took a sip of his drink. 'I don't think even Lucas knows the protocol for these types of things, just pretend your someone important I guess.'

'Easy for you in your suit.'

Nathan just shrugged. 'So you off for a few days?'

'I'm back the day after tomorrow actually usually it's week on week off but I'm about to go to fortnightlies and that's kind of shit with Haley to be honest..'

'Things seem to be getting pretty serious…'

'Well I wouldn't say serious as such but we're going in the right direction you know.'

Nathan simply nodded swallowing hard as Haley approached the two of them.

'Hey boys.' She quipped happily.

'You seem chirpy.' Chase said as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close against him.

'I just got asked for ID at the bar….haa..' Haley said highly pleased with herself.

Nathan couldn't help but smile at her as Chase laughed. 'You look insanely hot if I haven't already said so..' He leaned into her as he spoke but Nathan heard every word.

'Thanks…' Haley said quietly as she took a sip of her drink.

Nathan took a sip of his not meeting her eyes. He wondered if Chase could feel the oddity in the air between the three of them. Insanely hot is not really the words he would have used to describe Haley tonight, he wasn't denying it, of course not but she was so much more.

'Nathan can I grab you for a minute….like out of here..' Haley said softly before glancing at Chase. 'It's just about something for Lucas.'

'Sure I think I'm going to try and talk to him now before it gets too busy.' Chase left a kiss on her cheek then before walking away.

Haley met Nathan's eyes then giving him a shy smile. 'Wanna take a walk?'

He nodded letting her lead the way as they exited the large reception area where the event was being hosted.

Haley led them outside onto the large veranda before walking down the steps into what appeared to be vast garden area with a large fountain dominating the centre. They walked casually down the gravelled pathway towards the fountain.

'You look beautiful tonight Haley.' Nathan said softly as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his suit pants.

She felt her heart pounding hard in her chest.

'I don't think I've ever being called beautiful before..' She teased softly trying to break her immediate reaction to his words.

'Now that I find hard to believe.' He said with a small smile.

'Well you do look very handsome if I say so myself.' Haley smiled up at him, her eyes gleaming.

'Don't tell anyone this but mum picked the suit.'

Haley giggled at that, the sound sending warm ripples throughout his body. 'I can imagine how that went down.' Haley teased.

They walked together in silence then and Haley suddenly felt odd about the whole reason she wanted to speak to him in the first place. Relationship advice. It just didn't seem right.

She noticed that seemed to be happening more of late and she really didn't know what to make of it.

'So is there really a surprise for Lucas or am I just your scapegoat?' Nathan nudged her with a teasing smile as they continued walking towards the fountain.

Haley so badly wanted to banter back with hi, their banter was normal for them; it was _safe._

But she didn't have it in her heart to tease him now. An unsettling feeling resided there instead. Haley bit her lip softly before releasing it. She had initially grabbed Nathan to get some advice about Chase but being here, like this, well that was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

'Why would I need a scapegoat?' She said quietly.

'I don't know Haley but you needing to come all the way out here…it kind of looks like your escaping something.' He pondered up honestly.

'I just wanted some fresh air and I know how you're not a fan of these things so I put two and two together.' She rambled out, _god could her excuse be any more pathetic?_

'Did something happen with Chase?' She grimaced a little, hoping it didn't show at the casual way Nathan seemingly could drop his name into the conversation. Of course he could. Clearly she was alone suddenly finding it difficult to bring Chase into their conversation.

'No why would you say that?'

Nathan shrugged. 'I don't know you just haven't mentioned him much which isn't like you…'

_Great. Just bloody great. Be any more obvious Haley. _

They just reached the fountain then as she spoke. 'Nothing happened, I thought maybe he would be expecting something to happen tonight..' She paused taking a glance over at Nathan to see him slipping his hands into the pockets of his suit pants seemingly unaffected by her words and so she continued. .'And I kind of wanted your advice but then I remembered you're as bad as Lucas and you don't like talking about that…' Haley rambled failing to even mention the word sex around him. _Yes Haley you are pathetic._

Nathan knew immediately what she was referring to and worked hard to fight off the scowl that so badly wanted to take over his face. Yep, he walked right into that one. This was the last conversation he wanted to have. As he glanced at Haley he could see her biting her lip with a rather far off look in her eyes. She seemed confused and sad.

He put his own weird feelings aside. 'I mean you can spare me the details…' He tried to lighten as she shook her head softly. 'But if something's bothering you of course I want you to tell me…'

'He's just being really handsy and then he said something about me booking into the hotel here cause Lucas isn't going home tonight…and it's not him expecting it that's upsetting me…it's me.' Haley let out frustrated with herself. 'God I should want the sex you know; heck knows I need it..'

'Woah….ok' Nathan said throwing his hands up. The last thing he needed was a frustrated, insanely gorgeous looking girl in front of him saying she needed sex. Especially when that girl was Haley.

'Sorry….' Haley said then with a sheepish smile before she sighed. 'I just…I don't want to…it just doesn't feel right…'

'Sleeping with him or all of it?' Nathan pondered softly as he turned his gaze away from the fountain now to face her.

As if on instinct Haley turned to face him too. 'All of it.' She whispered softly.

She watched as he visibly gulped before turning away from her and she wondered if he could feel it because for her it was all she was aware of, the sudden stillness around them seemed to be screaming out and all she could smell was that familiar and yet enticing scent of his aftershave surround her.

She reached for him them his name falling from her lips in an almost shy whisper.

He turned to face her and he seemed unsure of himself although Haley wondered if it was a figment of her imagination because from her own experience of his bravado Nathan rarely if ever felt unsure of his next move or the next moment.

'Hales…' His voice had taken on a much deeper tone, it was raw when he spoke and gravelly. It had the hairs raising on her arms in a way they never had before.

'Jee there you guys are….' Haley immediately pulled her hand back from his arm as if he burned her. Nathan took a giant step back creating distance between them.

'Way to make a girl walk all the way down here in heels.' She pouted. 'What are you doing out here?'

'We were just…I needed to talk to Nathan..' Haley all but sputtered out.

'Down at the fountain…' Brooke said arching her eyebrow at Haley.

'What do you want Brooke?' Nathan interrupted her and she was surprised by the vexation in his tone.

She gaped at him openly before shutting her mouth. 'Well your brother is about to make his speech about his first author so I thought you two might want to be there for that…'

'Oh gosh yea of course we do I can't miss this it would be like disowning our friendship….thanks Brooke.' Haley mumbled panicking slightly giving Nathan a small smile as she made her way back inside wanting to escape the weirdness of this situation before Brooke prodded them any further.

Brooke watched after her before turning and crossing her hands over her chest smiling at Nathan.

He caught the expectant look on his face and rolled his eyes.

'You like her.'

He stuffed his hands into his pockets trying to remain unaffected by her words. 'Right so I'm helping her date, hell I practically set her up with one of my friends because I like her…yea that makes a whole lot of sense.' Nathan quipped defensively.

'Well maybe it didn't start off like that but…'

'But what…there's no buts Brooke, we're friends that's it….you'd swear a guy and girl could never be friends with the way people go on….and besides even if there was something….which there isn't…' He reminder her pointedly 'It would never work…we're like completely different people, hell Haley and Lucas were practically made for each other not Haley and I…'

Brooke just smiled at him the whole time as he rambled on and she found it rather endearing how much being around Haley was rubbing off on him. She'd never seen Nathan like this, so frazzled. He was after all the cool, calm and collected younger Scott brother especially when it came to love and relationships. At least until now.

'You done?' Brooke questioned smiling as he stopped pacing and turned to face her.

'What?' Nathan huffed out then completely exasperated.

'You've got it bad…'

'Brooke stop….' Nathan said then closing his eyes momentarily before opening them again. He really couldn't listen to this, not tonight, he was already confused over the changing nature of his feelings towards Haley he really didn't want to hear what Brooke had to say. It was like throwing fuel in on top of an already burning flame and he just wanted to quench it out.

He didn't want to think about it, or her, this just wasn't him.

'Oh this has got to be some kind of cosmic payback for the way you've been with women….I mean bad boy falling for a girl that wants everything you thought you didn't want; marriage, kids….white picket fence.' Brooke teased him.

'Whatever you don't know what you're talking about.' Nathan gritted out before he made a move to walk back into the party.

'Wait Nathan…come on you know I'm only joking.' She tugged on the arm of his suit jacket. 'Me and you I think we had similar experiences growing up, hell I thought I never wanted all that and then I met Luke.'

He softened shaking his head softly. 'Look I don't know what you want me to say Brooke…'

'Don't say anything just let me say one last thing and I won't but my head again if I can help it..' She mused. 'When you're together….there's just something different about both of you, I've never seen Haley so calm and I went to college with Haley so you can imagine what that's like…' She goaded letting out a small laugh at the memory as Nathan finally smiled. 'So yea do you ever think that's what the whole point of us this is….just finding someone that makes everything feel right and ok, the rest of it doesn't matter.' Brooke said softly as she gave him a soft pat on the shoulder before walking away.

**XXXXX**

'I know we don't always declare our love for one another but missing my speech that hurts bro.' Lucas said clapping Nathan on the shoulder giving him a squinty smirk.

'God your drunker than me and that's depressing.'

Lucas just chuckled. 'I'm surprised you haven't left with anyone, aren't these type of parties full of desperate women?' He teased his younger brother.

'Ha-ha.' Nathan deadpanned as he took another sip of his drink glancing over at where Haley and Chase were laughing together alongside some other guy.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he turned back to his drink. This sucked, he hated feeling like this; out of control and he hated caring. It was so easy to just not get involved and not bloody feel. Hell he'd done it long enough.

_But there was never anyone like her._ His mind just kept on tormenting him.

Nathan sucked back the rest of the drink. He just wanted to forget, put an end to even considering what these feelings might mean and wash them out of his brain entirely and he'd rinse out Brooke's words along with it. He wasn't that guy and he was never going to be. And even if he was, it would never be a match for a girl like Haley.

'What's got into you?' Lucas said then eying his brother's slightly agitated form.

'Nothing I'm just beat.' Nathan said as he pulled himself off the stool.

'Nathan Scott going home before me that's a first.' Lucas goaded.

'Seen as its your night man I guess I'll let you think that your cool…' Nathan jibbed him. 'By the way your hosting a party at ours tomorrow…'

'I am?' Lucas said befuzzled.

'Yea you know your real party and not this suck fest.' Nathan joked and Lucas just rolled his eyes. 'In all seriousness congrats man, I'll see you tomorrow.'

Haley laughed as Warner told her yet another story about an author he had worked with. She was trying not to be rude, he had after all being standing on his own next to her and Chase and hadn't being involved in conversation with anyone. And of course she kind of felt sorry for the guy so brought him into the conversation. That was about 45 minutes ago now. They couldn't get him to stop talking. In a way Haley was semi-grateful. Conversation with Chase tonight felt a little forced since that weird moment she shared with Nathan earlier. Maybe it wasn't all that weird but it was definitely something. And she was being ridiculous because shed barely a chance to see him since and she wanted to see him, she wanted to be near him, not Chase.

This was all turning into one giant mess.

She knew she had to speak to Chase but he had reminded her of their impending lunch with his grandfather of all people tomorrow. She hadn't even met his parents, she felt it was way too son for meeting his parents, they'd all being on a couple of dates. So they'd agreed he'd bring her along to meet his grandfather as a friend and they'd feel the water form there. Although Haley knew she had to have that we're better off as friends conversation with him for real. Haley sighed inwardly as she conjured up in her head how all of this was going to pan out.

_Ugh this is such a mucky situation. _

Haley noticed Nathan giving Lucas one of their weird bro hugs out of the corner of her eye, she watched him curiously as he went to hug Brooke then before making his way towards the cloakroom to the left of the revolving doors. _Is he seriously leaving? Is he not even going to say goodbye?_

Warner or Warren or whatever the hell this guy's name was continued to rattle on about this supposedly annoying author he worked with as Haley pulled away from the two walking in the direction Nathan had walked in.

She shivered a little as she stepped outside noticing him standing a little to the left with his hands slipped into the pockets of his suit pants. Her heart automatically fluttering at the sight of him standing there, god he was so ridiculously handsome dressed in that suit and with the way his hair was so sexily ruffled. She was done for, the alcohol swimming in her veins only seemed to make her hyper aware of her attraction towards him.

'You're leaving…' Haley said softly as she came closer to him.

Nathan turned around sending her a handsome smile. 'Yea I tried to find you but…' He hesitated then not really sure what to say. He lied of course but she didn't need to know his reasons for leaving so hastily.

_Keep your cool. The car will be here in a minute. _

_Fuck she looks ravishing. Dammit_.

Nathan felt himself fighting a losing battle when it came to his instincts, for a guy that was so primarily accustomed to acting on instinct this was just torturous. He didn't trust himself around her right now. The familiar scent that was so inherently Haley absolutely consumed him and he tried not to glance at her in that dress again but his eyes were unwilling to forgo that beautiful image so easily.

_Shit._ He wanted her _so_ badly.

Nathan turned slightly so he was facing out toward the taxi rank. He was feeling incredibly unsure of himself again for wanting more than what he was innately used to when it came to a woman. Because right now he realised he'd be happy if she just came home with him even without the promise of sex, he just wanted her company and that terrified him the most.

Nathan shook his head trying to rid those thoughts from his mind as Haley's words came back to him. 'Are you okay?' She was asking him and he realised Haley had been talking but he hadn't really heard a word she'd said. Something about some Warner guy, he wasn't even sure at this stage.

'Oh…um yea…I'm fine.' Nathan mumbled turning slightly he noticed she was right up beside him now and he was suddenly very aware of how close she was. He swallowed hard watching as Haley glanced back towards the revolving doors as though she was looking to see if anyone was there. She glanced back at him then, those hazel speckles in her brown eyes drawing him in towards her like they had the very first night they met.

'Well I just wanted to say goodnight.' Haley said softly.

She rubbed the back of her hand softly down his arm, a minute action that felt so full of affection. He felt her touch _everywhere._

Nathan's breathing hitched slightly and before he could even think about what he was doing he lowered his head down touching his forehead against hers and pressing his lips against hers so gently. Haley whimpered slightly from the contact and he moaned in response, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pressed her body against his enjoying the feel of her pressed so close to him like this. The kiss was soft, slow and gentle and yet it had him staggering that it was possible to feel so much from something so tender.

The sound of the car pulling up adjacent to them had the pair reluctantly pulling apart. Nathan sent her a timid smile loosening his hands from around her waist as Haley stepped back running her hand through her hair rather shyly. Noticing the rather sheepish look on his face she felt that giddiness radiate inside of herself again that he could possibly be acting like this because of her but as soon as it came it passed and the worry consumed her.

What was happening between them _shouldn't_ be happening.

Haley was pulled from her thoughts as she felt him press a soft chaste kiss to her forehead. 'Goodnight Hales.'

And then he was gone.

She stood there after him for the longest time feeling the spot on her forehead where his lips had been and wondering how she'd fallen so hard for a guy who discounted everything she _ever_ believed about love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone- back with an update and it's a nice long one!**

**There's about 2 more chapters left, thanks for all your messages/reviews on this short story :D. **

**Chapter 8 **

'I come baring the greasiest of foods.' Nathan said as he landed the brown bag on the table.

'Yea that's the only reason I willingly left the door open for you.' Lucas mumbled from where his head was resting in his hands. 'Oww..' He grouched as Nathan thumped him in the arm.

'Damn that coffee machine I swear…' He went off mumbling incoherently as the thing kept beeping. 'Hales your coffee has being ready the past 10 minutes.' Lucas exaggerated as he called her.

'Oh stop being such a grouch Luke no one forced that first, second or third sambuca for that matter down your…oh…eh Hi…' Haley stuttered shyly her demeaner changing suddenly as soon she came into the kitchen suddenly very conscious of how she was dressed. It was modest by all means but she still felt very undressed all of a sudden.

She hadn't been expecting to see Nathan so soon, she wasn't ready for it and not just appearance wise.

_Holy fuck._ Nathan tried so hard to not let his eyes roam her body but god was Lucas a lucky bastard. He almost wanted to thump him again. Nathan shook his head then realising he was looking like a mute idiot. He smiled at Haley sheepishly as those images and feelings evoked last night threatened to consume him. 'Hey…'

Haley quickly turned to the coffee machine then and his eyes taking on a life of their own took her in standing there in black camisole and pink cotton shorts. He swallowed hard feeling his cheeks heat up as he thought about last night and how she felt against him. _Dammit._

'Uh…I'm sorry I didn't get you breakfast Hales…Luke said you were gone.'

She winced a little from where she stood with her back facing him. Of course he'd showed up here at the crack of dawn because he thought she wasn't here. Not that she blamed him, Haley was not exactly ready to face Nathan so soon either after that kiss last night.

'Since when do you apologise?' Lucas said as he finally lifted his hands squinting at his younger brother. Nathan just rolled his eyes as Haley spoke. 'It's fine I'm not really hungry…' Haley said quietly struggling to maintain eye contact with him as Nathan shuffled again. Shit this was even more awkward and uncomfortable than the many ways her brain had conjured up as she lay in bed last night.

'And since when are you ok with people not bringing you food?'

Haley just glared at Lucas as silence surrounded all 3 of them.

'You two are acting strange.' Lucas quipped as he dug out a breakfast roll from one of the brown paper bags.

'Says the guy who assumed I went home with Brooke last night when I was with you in your cab….' Haley retaliated quickly directing this conversation right back to Lucas because she could not cope with anything else right now. Nathan wouldn't even look at her.

'Man you're a mess lately.' Nathan goaded him as he finally sat down at the counter beside him digging into the bag, anything to distract him from taking awkward glances at Haley.

'I never drink this much its conveniently started since you got into town.' Lucas mused. 'After next weekend no more parities I need a break…'

'What's next weekend?'

'Brooke's birthday.' Lucas said looking at Nathan as though he was ever meant to ask that question aloud, like ever.

'How was I supposed to know that?'

'Just don't repeat that question again.'

Lucas' phone started buzzing on the counter then as Nathan glanced at it. 'It's mom.'

'Hey mom…' Lucas said as he walked out into the hallway.

_Great. Just bloody great._ Haley mused to herself as Nathan looked up catching her gaze. 'So…uh have you any plans today?'

_Now we're back to awkward small talk. This is worse than my pathetic dates. _ 'Eh…no not really, you?' So she wasn't about to tell him she was going meeting Chase now.

'No I'm working in the evening that's all.' Nathan said then and Haley just nodded tactically avoiding his gaze. It was painfully obvious they couldn't even look at each other for longer than 2 seconds.

'So you not coming out for dinner?' Haley asked. Brooke has arranged a dinner for Lucas, more of a low keyway to celebrate his first book published as an editor after the gathering last night.

Nathan couldn't help but feel like the question asked already held the answer she wanted to hear from him; that he was not in fact coming out. That seemed to be what she wanted. Not that he blamed her, Haley had her guard up around him now. Her spontaneous, playful and often exuberant side that he enjoyed so dearly was locked away from him. She just seemed distant. And although she was standing right in front of him he found he missed her, and he wondered had he ruined it.

A clamorous silence fell between them then; the kind where there was much to be said and yet both of them weren't really sure what was supposed to be said at the same time or even if they wanted to say it.

Haley hated it.

She liked him, she could admit that now and she knew how fucked up that was considering who he was and the opinions he held when it came to relationships.

_You just had to go and fall for your best friend's little brother didn't you? _

She couldn't even stop the small soft sigh from escaping her this time as she padded softly out of the kitchen not even saying another word to him, she didn't know what to say to him now, her head was all muddled up and it didn't help that every time she looked at him she thought about the kiss they shared last night and how different that kiss had been to any shed ever had in her life.

Every now and then she found her mind recalling moments where he'd shown her glimpses of a guy that he overtly said he wasn't; the nervous type in front of girls, shy and skittish and there were moments between them where he was that guy.

It was endearing and it made her for a second believe that maybe, _just maybe_ he felt something.

Whether he did or not Haley knew she had to put a stop to things evolving any further with Chase because her heart just wasn't in it.

**XXXXX**

'Hey…' Chase said quietly stuffing his hands in his pockets as he approached Haley who was leaning over the dock that ran parallel to the Sacramento river. This place always brought her a great sense of peace and yet right now she couldn't seem to get out of her own head, it didn't help that her and Nathan and not only walked along here once but twice. Had she really become one of those girls that attributed places to a guy she was crushing out on?

_And here goes awkward conversation number 2._ Haley wanted to laugh at her love life, this was just so typical of her to find herself in this situation. _Get advice off a guy, find a guy where for once it has potential oh but no you just have to fall for the guy you went to get advice off in the first place. Oh and buy the way that guy you fell for doesn't even bloody date. Iconic Haley really. Maybe things will look up when I turn 25. _

Chase glanced at her expectedly as Haley rambled something to herself. 'Sorry…' Haley mumbled realising she'd voiced some of those thoughts aloud. At least if he realises how fruity I am he may just run himself.

'It's ok Haley…' Chase said with an easy smile. 'You don't need to be nervous.'

'I'm…what…' Haley said unsure where he was going with this.

'You just seem awfully on edge that's all.'

'Sorry…' Haley said not wanting to put him on edge either. 'Things have just been confusing…' She cringed not even sure that was the right word to use.

'It's ok I know where this conversation is going, I think maybe I've kind of known for a little while but I was holding out to.'

Haley glanced at him curiously then as he leaned back against the dock. 'I like you Haley but…'

''I've given this speech before I know what's coming…' Haley said then with a soft smile as they caught each other's gazes nodding in understanding.

'I mean I would have been lying if I said it could have been more there's just no…'

'Spark.' Haley implied as Chase chuckled. 'Yea that. And that's also the reason why my friends always tease me for being such a girl…that word right there.'

Haley let out a small laugh at that feeling some of the tension release. So they had been on a similar page all along, maybe each so focused on finding that 'perfect' relationship that in itself it resisted all the qualities that a not so perfect one had, spark, connection, confusion, infatuation.

'In the case of full friend disclosure I'm still finding it difficult to move on from Sarah.'

Haley nodded in understanding, the two of them had openly discussed their past experiences from the moment they met. In ways it had always felt like an easy friendship as opposed to a budding romance. 'Maybe you need to take the time away from dating.' Haley said softly almost laughing at her words. _Maybe you should take your own advice Haley._

'I'm going to and I've thought about it I'm going to take that job with Alaska Airlines. I've never left here Haley and I think maybe now is the right time to get away.'

'Wow I actually drove you to leave.'

'Come on its not..'

'I'm kidding.' Haley teased then giggling at the grimace on his face.

'I applied before I met you remember.' Chase said then as Haley smiled. 'I know.'

'I guess in the interest of full friend disclosure I should tell you something…' Haley said then a little more serious then feeling her breath hitch in her throat. But she needed to do this and she needed him to know, maybe not all the details but the most important one. 'I….I like Nathan…' Haley breathed out then as she turned from where her back had also being leaning against the dock to face the water.

Chase could tell that was hard for her to admit, in fact Haley seemed a little upset by it. 'Haley I'm not mad by that…'

'you're not…' She said biting her lip as she looked at him.

'No..' Chase said. 'I kind of thought you two were flirty with each other, I mean Nathan is that way anyway..' He noticed Haley flinch a little at his words. 'Sorry I..'

'No, no if anything I should be apologising.' Haley admitted. 'I know what he's like Chase, hell he's not shy about it. This wasn't supposed to happen…like something like this has never happened to me before and I've been feeling so torn up over it beating myself up over the fact that I couldn't be happy with you..'

'Trust me I know we can't force that connection though Haley….and look we were just dating it's not like we made it official you don't have to feel bad.'

'Thanks..' Haley mumbled quietly. 'I still feel bad though.'

'I would too if I fell for Nathan he's an ass.' Chase teased lightening the mood as Haley gasped before shaking her head.

'So now I'm just another one for those stupid girls that have fell for his charm, way to go Haley…get in line.' Haley said sarcastically.

Chase shook his head at her. 'Hey, come on, you know you're not stupid and I know that a girl like you doesn't fall for charm, it's obviously a lot deeper than that.'

Haley blew out a breath then. 'How ironic is it that I've ended up talking to you about my problems?' Haley said smiling then despite it all.

'Come here.' Chase said then as he pulled her in for a hug. 'Things will work out you'll see and if not I'll give you free fares to Alaska that should get you far enough way.' Haley chuckled then as she pulled away. 'Thanks Chase you're actually pretty cool you know that.'

He frowned a little then before smirking. 'And that right there is why we're better off as friends.'

**XXXXX**

Nathan sighed as he glanced at his phone again noticing there was nothing there just as he expected seen as it wasn't even two minutes since he'd looked at it. Sighing he left on the counter behind him facing the incriminating device the other way as if it would stop him from looking. God, he was pathetic. It's not like she was going to message him, she'd practically bolted out of the kitchen this morning and then he'd left the house before he had the opportunity to witness another awkward encounter with her.

It's not like he was going offering up explanations for kissing her and even Haley withheld her natural tendency to probe and ask him what the hell was that between them last night.

He was mad at himself for kissing her. If he'd just left in time none of this would have happened. Now things were even messier. And it was all driving him insane.

Trust him to begin to fall for a girl that was completely out of his league.

_Fall for_….god that wasn't even a term in his dictionary, at least not before. He couldn't fall for Haley; it would never work. He'd never even had a serious relationship before and she deserved far more. She wanted more.

And yet no matter how many times he kept repeating that same narrative it just wasn't sinking it. Nathan ran his hand through his hair frustrated before turning around to see Jake there. 'Oh hey man…I didn't hear you come in…what will it be?'

Jake gave Nathan a look. 'Really?'

Nathan had never asked him that before when he served him.

Nathan shook his head sighing softly. 'Sorry…I'm just off my game.' He mumbled rather flustered as he went to get Jake his usual beer.

'So what's going on man?' Jake said as Nathan placed the pint in front of him.

'Nothing much. Just being a crazy few days.'

Jake nodded as he took a sip of his beer. 'Where's Luke?' He said glancing around. 'He said he'd be in for drinks.'

'Oh Brooke booked them in for dinner downstairs..' Nathan said.

'Which you should be at, go on…' Karen said nodding at her son as he slid Jake's beer across to him.

'Hi Karen.' Jake said as the two exchanged simple chit chat before Karen looked back at Nathan then with that look he knew all too well.

'Mom, Owen's not in until 9 if it gets busy..'

'I'll survive I ran this place for years before you were legal age you know.' Karen quipped with a smirk. 'Now go down and have dinner with them, they saved you a seat.'

Nathan let out a soft sigh as he grabbed his phone tucking it into his work pants. He knew better than to even try and argue with his mom. 'If you need me..'

'Go shoo will be fine.'

Nathan held back the eye roll as he left the bar, god he wouldn't put it past mother's instinct to know something had him wanting to avoid Haley entirely. He knew she was down there; he'd seen her come in shortly after Lucas and Brooke. Of course she hadn't spared a glance in his direction.

'Oh hey Nate you 're joining us.' Brooke said sending a happy smile his way. both her and Lucas so intent on Nathan they luckily failed to notice the wince on Haley's face at Brooke's words. She felt her body heat up and he'd only taken the seat beside her.

'Hey guys..' Nathan said trying to appear monotone and calm when in reality he felt quiet on edge. Just trying to maintain normality given the situation and with Haley sitting there looking so gorgeous was going to be one hard feat for him for the next few hours. He winced at the thought and semi-prayed his help would be needed behind the bar. Hell he'd nearly ring in friends to make it busy.

'So where's Chase?' He questioned as he saddled in next to Haley, the pair finally catching eyes properly for the first time that day and he almost blew out a raggedy breath. She was wearing that alluringly sexy eyeshadow she had on the first night they met, the one that accentuated the ambler speckles in those brown eyes of hers.

_Not in a relationship with me_. Haley thought sarcastically. 'Eh he had to work tonight..' Haley supplied easily grateful right now for the strange hours his job had. Haley and Chase had decided not to make a big deal of ending things when they hadn't even officially started dating, he would be starting his new job next week so the two decided today that would be the perfect time for people to find out they weren't going to continue seeing each other from afar.

Haley was grateful when the waitress came over to take their food orders, at least it took the attention away from her non-existent relationship.

'So last night was fun huh?' Brooke said then taking a sip from her wine neither her nor Lucas noticing the pair immediately tense up across from them. 'Or not…' She quipped when she was met with silence.

'It was great Brooke..' Nathan said as he took a large gulp of his beer._ Fuck, he needed something stronger. _

'Yea really great…' Haley spurted out grimacing at how that sounded. _Fuck is he thinking I'm agreeing with him…..that that thing we did was really great….it's a kiss Haley, just say it as it is….dammit…_ Haley felt her cheeks heating up just thinking about it.

Brooke observed the pair amused; _oh this could be fun_. They had been close when she came upon them at the fountain last night, Haley touching Nathan's arm, the way they were looking at each other; something was brewing that was for sure.

'So you cut out awful early Nate…'

'Trust me if you went to school with Lucas you would have been put off literature for a lifetime too, you're just lucky I showed.' Nathan said as Lucas just rolled his eyes at him. 'Whatever man you're just jealous because you were a C student.'

'A C+.' Nathan retaliated and Haley couldn't help but giggle at that. 'Find that funny Hales?' He said as he glanced her way and she felt herself blushing further. Thank god for makeup.

'just had to get that + on the end didn't you?' She teased him and Nathan just made a face at her to which she laughed more. Brooke eyed the pair with a smile on her face.

'Not all of us had time for reading, I had other hobbies.'

'I played basketball too still managed to find the time to read.'

'That's why you had no friends.' Nathan teased him. 'He was a loner in high school.' Nathan joked with the girls grateful the tension between himself and Haley seemed to be clearing.

'Yea well it beats being an womaniser.'

Nathan just shrugged. 'Luke was always jealous because he didn't get any of the girls. And then when he finally did get one she turned out to be gay…'

'Haha you're funny…' Lucas deadpanned as the girls laughed at the banter between them.

'Oh Anna?' Brooke said catching on. 'I like her I totally would you know I ever go that way.'

'Nice..' Nathan said as Haley just slapped him on the arm. 'Eww…' He chuckled enjoying that spitfire energy of hers, her guard seemed to be back down around him and that was a relief at least for now.

'So what you usually go for Nathan, tall blondes are small brunettes like me and Haley…' Brooke teased him.

Nathan caught that look in her eye. She was enjoying this. Heck if only she knew what happened after they left the fountain last night. 'Any that I want..' Nathan said coolly trying to appear completely unaffected by Brooke's messing about.

'Oh I don't know about that I seen you with a little brunette last night…' Brooke teased further.

Haley's eyes almost bugged out of her head there's no way was there? Had Brooke seen them? Not possible if she had Brooke would have appeared at Haley's apartment door demanding details this morning. Haley softly sent her a warning glare to pipe down.

'No way, you left with a girl huh?' Lucas said. 'You kept that one quiet.'

'I didn't and even if I had it's not like you would have remembered seen as you didn't even know who went home with you.' Nathan said pointedly at Lucas who just shrugged, it's not like he could refute that fact.

'Who did you go home with actually?' Brooke said then knowing full well who Lucas went home with.

'Haley so I'm told.' Lucas said.

'Oh…I thought Haley went home with Nate.' Brooke joked smirking at the pair, Nathan almost choked on his beer as Hale dropped her wine glass back down to the table a little harsher than intended. 'I need the ladies, Brooke come on I need you do my playsuit.'

It was only then did Nathan snap out of to see the little white playsuit Haley was wearing which clung to her petite form. Damn.

'Earth to Nathan….Nate….Nate..' Lucas shouted a little higher scoffing as his little brother finally turned around. 'Stop looking at my best friend like she's a piece of meat.'

'She's hot Luke.' Nathan said unashamed as he went to take another sip of beer. She's beautiful more like but he wasn't about to tell Luke that.

'Ok turn around and let me zip you..' Brooke said as they entered the bathroom.

'What the hell are you doing Brooke?' Haley whispered angrily.

'Well I'm trying to help you with your playsuit don't worry I'm not about to go all Anna on you.'

'You know what I mean.' Haley said as she crossed her arms over herself. 'Saying that I went home with Nathan..'

'I was just teasing him, he's not as confident as he makes out to be.' Brooke said rather proud of herself.

'Well can you stop it please things are weird enough..' She mumbled to herself.

'What was that?' Brooke said.

'Nothing it doesn't matter.' Haley said as she slipped her trusty lip-gloss out.

'Haley what happened when I came up to ye at the fountain…'

'Nothing we were just talking.'

'Nathan seemed a little frazzled when I confronted him…'

'Nathan Scott frazzled….right.' Haley drawled and yet her heart seemed to cling to that, its movement signalling just how much she wanted Brooke's words to be true.

'He was he went spewing off all this crap about you two were so different and it wouldn't work and it was actually kind of adorable, he's not as level-headed as you think about all of this you know…'

'Whatever…this doesn't even matter because nothing more is going to happen.'

'nothing more….' Brooke prodded then and Haley could see the twinkle of delight in her eyes.

'We kissed…' Haley expelled then and Brooke squealed.

'Brooke this isn't something to be happy about…' Haley began only to find Brooke pulling her into the stall and locking the door.

'Seriously…' Haley said.

'I want details…'

'We kissed at the end of the night, end of.'

'How did it happen? What was it like…?'

Haley couldn't help but roll her eyes, there was no way she was mentioning their first kiss now, she could already feel the anticipation pooling within her at just how hot and heavy that had been.

'Haley don't you hold back on me….'

'Brooke please I can't talk about this, I don't want to think about it much less recount the experience to you..'

'That good huh..'

Haley just pouted then.

'Ok I'll stop…..I'm just this is so exciting.'

'It's not Brooke because since it happened he won't even man up and talk about it much less why he keeps doing it….'

Brooke's mouth dropped open. 'Oh you have been holding back on me Haley James! Keep doing it…'

Damn her and her big mouth. 'It only happened once more before this…'

'So you've kissed twice?'

'Yea…' Haley expelled with a heavy sigh.

'Haley….' Brooke said calming herself then, she knew this was obviously affecting her friend now in some way. 'If anything this has just led me to believe what I thought anyway is true….Nathan likes you…'

'Then why after both times this has happened why won't he even talk about? He keeps pretending it didn't happen and god I don't know what to do Brooke, Nathan is not that guy you know that…'

'I think you're using that whole bad boy image against him as an excuse because you know deep down there is a possibility he could like you and this could become something more..'

'I don't know any more Brooke, he's the type of guy that a just go around kissing girls and it means nothing…'

'A kiss always means something especially between friends.'

Haley just seemed subdued then.

'You really don't think he's into you?'

'After the way he's acted I just can't…'

'Ok well then I'm going to show you..'

'Brooke…' Haley warned knowing full well what that gleam in her eye meant. 'Whatever your thinking…'

'Relax I'm not going to do anything major but we can have some fun. It's time to make Nathan Scott squirm a little.'

The girls finally came back from the bathroom. Haley took a rather large gulp of wine as she sat down, hell she needed to be a little bit buzzed if she was to go through with this. She wasn't so sure, whenever Brooke came up with an idea like this it usually ended in trouble but heck Haley was tired off Nathan always leaving the ball in her court when it came to whatever the hell was transpiring between them while he seemingly remained aloof and careless. Well that was about to change.

'Where the hell were you guys your food has been sitting here ages?' Lucas said as he took a bite of his burger.

'Sorry playsuits are a bitch.' Brooke mused as she began to tuck into her pasta sending a sly wink Haley's way.

It's not like Haley had to act much, the girl was a born klutz anyway. She went to grab her fork easily flipping it in her hand so it fell below just in front of his feet.

'Oh shi…..sugar I'm sorry..' Haley apologised obviously making more of a racket than intended which to Brooke's amusement only made it all the more real. Haley fluidly slid down reaching over Nathan's leg as she went to reach her fork.

'Haley…what are you…' He practically flinched as she reached across him dangerously close to a particular part of his body.

'Sorry I can't reach it…'

Meanwhile Lucas was just shaking his head at his bed friend thinking nothing of it, she was so clumsy in her nature.

'Haley..let me..'

'No I got it…' Haley said then as she picked up the forked and innocently brushed Nathan's leg on the way back up. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. _Did she seriously just brush my leg?_ He chanced a look at Haley who seemed completely oblivious to it all as she argued back at Lucas' teasing that she had no etiquette.

Brooke watched amused at the clear look of panic and then obvious restraint and then disbelief on Nathan's face throughout the entire performance. _Oh this is good._ She sent Haley another sly wink then as the girls laughed to themselves.

'Sorry Nate you were saying..' Lucas said then going back to what they had been talking about before the rumpus.

'Nate…' Lucas prodded.

'What?'

'Oh eh just mom said dad is going to be coming to town next weekend, he wants to evaluate the redesign for this place….her words not mine.' Nathan said then finally feeling his body temperature stabilise a little.

Lucas rolled his eyes. 'Perfect excuse to leave.'

'Hey, I'm having a few drinks for my birthday next week so my boyfriend can't leave.'

'I know Cheery.' Lucas smiled at her as the two leaned in giving each other a peck on the lips.

Somehow Nathan and Haley's eyes found each other in that moment before they both quickly glanced back down scraping the food from their plates.

'I thought Dan wasn't really involved in the business anymore, isn't Keith running it with your mom now?'

'Well yeah but Dan still has shares in the bar I think even if he left it to them he'd probably still find a way to get involved.' Lucas said.

'He's basically just showing up because he still has something to prove and that is that he'll have the final say with this whole redesign process.'

'I'm sorry guys that's sucks' Brooke admitted.

'You've met him haven't you?' Nathan asked Brooke then.

'Oh yea he showed up at Lucas' dorm room one morning and I was in Lucas shirt.'

'I bet Dan loved that.' Nathan goaded.

'Haven't seen him since.' Lucas gritted out thinking back on that morning.

'Yea well we've been close friends for years Luke and I still haven't met him so I guess that shows how often he comes around.'

'Trust me you don't want to.' Nathan admitted then and Haley turned her head catching his eyes, there was something there she couldn't quiet pinpoint and then it was just gone.

Brooke cleared her throat breaking the two from their moment. 'Let's talk about nicer things like my birthday next weekend…'

The trio laughed, it never took long for Brooke to bring the conversation back to herself but it was never in a way that was overly annoying, it was just so Brooke.

**XXXXX**

'Here suck on that while you're talking to him…' Brooke goaded as she popped the straw in Haley's cocktail.

'Brooke…seriously.' Haley said lifting her eyebrows.

'Come on he needs a bit of teasing, now all you two did over dinner was stare at each other all sickly sweetly..'

'Eh we did not…' Haley emphasised.

'You need to make him sweat a bit Haley, trust me having the power is so fun..' Brooke mused.

Haley just giggled taking another sip of her cocktail, the girls were sure on their way to being blissfully merry.

'What are you two laughing at?' Lucas said rather amused as he and Nathan came up beside the girls with pints in their hands. The four of them were still in Scott's bar having finished their meal below they were now back upstairs for the late bar.

'Oh nothing I just told Haley the way she's sucking on that thing she must be getting a lot of practice.' Brooke teased evilly.

Luke just grimaced meanwhile Nathan sputtered on his beer a little catching that gleam in Brooke's eye as she stared right at him. _What the hell?'_

'Brooke I'm not sucking on it.' Haley said giving her a playful shove, should she really be surprised by her friend's crudity?

Nathan swallowed hard just looking at Haley in that outfit talking about sucking on things had his pants becoming painfully tight. He blew out a breath just as Haley turned back to face into the bar and he noticed the top few buttons undone on her playsuit and the subtle red lace trimming of her bra peeking out.

'Come on Broody let's go dance.' Brooke said pulling Lucas away from the two at the bar shaking her head at how openly flustered Nathan was. _Oh he had it bad._

'Eh hales…' Nathan said berating himself for how shakily his voice sounded. _Seriously this is not you, cop the hell on. _

'Hmm…' Haley said twisting around as she bit her lip in that Haley like way, his eyes zoning in on those lips practically dripping with that sexy lip gloss of hers. Was he imagining things or had she applied more in like the 2 seconds she'd turned away from him? 'Uh….' Nathan faltered then; his mind once again clouded over in a heavy lust fog.

He could have sworn he seen a little coy smirk on her face then, shit. Haley was noticing he was acting strange which only served to make Nathan even more frazzled and self-conscious. _What was this girl doing to him?'_

He needed to take back control.

'Turn around.' He said then and Haley gave him a look before doing it anyway. Seconds later her body shivered as she felt his calloused hands fiddle with the nimble buttons on her playsuit before slipping them through, those fingers grazing against her soft skin. Haley had to literally hold in the whimper from his contact, Jesus the man had barely touched her and she was feeling this she could only imagine what his….._stop Haley._ She briskly turned then halting those sinful thoughts and she noticed that oh so Nathan like smirk on his face. He knew he'd gotten to her and how the tables were turned once more.

And so the game ensued through the night between Nathan and Haley amongst the sweaty, jam packed bar; stolen glances, brief touches both knowing what they wanted and equally afraid to actually go and get it. Not ready to deal with the repercussions.

But Nathan knew his instinct never cared for repercussions and his instinct was becoming dangerously clouded by his desire for her as the night went on.

'Oh crap I'm sorry…' Haley grimaced as she sloshed the little cherry stick out of her cocktail onto his shirt, the two of them were squished between bodies at the bar now as Lucas and Brooke alongside some of their friends that joined them were now owning the dancefloor.

Haley frowned, that wasn't exactly the sexy way Brooke usually did it when she was trying to grab attention. Oh no, Haley had just made one giant mess on his shirt and she hadn't even been trying to be cute or sexy this time or make him want her or whatever silly things Brooke had been initiating for fun. God she was so over this little game between them now whatever the hell it was but he had to have felt it, that current in the air zorbing between them all night. It's like whenever they had separated in this bar they seemed to be drawn back together by some force. 'Here let me…' Haley began then as she reached up struggling given Nathan's height and peeled it from his shirt.

Her scent assailed his senses and the her touch pushed him over that raggedy edge he'd being climbing towards since he laid eyes on her. Nathan couldn't even hold back the low groan as Haley's hand scraped over his sensitive nipple and his eyes caught hers then both incredibly turned on and a little sheepish over his reaction to such a simple touch. He watched her tongue subconsciously come out to taste that alluring gloss of hers and he snapped as he pulled her away from the bar through the throngs of sweaty bodies. Nathan's tug on her was rough and he'd taken her so quickly she hadn't even realised he'd pulled her down to the restaurant downstairs where they had been earlier which was now empty and bathed in soft warmth light from the small lamps on the tables.

Nathan slammed the door locking it from the inside, Haley moaned hotly as he pushed her back against the wall beside the door, his lips immediately attaching to her neck sucking, biting and licking so roughly and deliciously. Haley couldn't hold in the whimpers from his assault on her neck. 'You're killing me Hales….' He whispered hotly against her ear, that nickname coming from him had racing fire of desire right through her. 'Do you have any idea what you're doing to me all night?'

The way she whimpered his name so mercifully was the sweetest sound to his ears as he pushed his body against her, he couldn't be any closer. Haley could feel his hardened member pressing against her thigh and it only made the wetness for him seep through her even more. She briefly wondered if this was the desire, the spark, the connection her sister's had spoken about, almost a primal instinct so loud it obliterated all rational sense and that for Haley being she'd never sleep with someone she didn't love. Somehow, right now she had no choice as her instinct, her body, hell all of it completely consumed her as she ran her hands through his raven hair begging him to suck and bite every single piece of her. 'Oh god….oh Nathan…..Nathan…' Haley kept moaning completly giving into his touches, his taste and the feel of his muscular body crushing against her.

'Baby you're going to have to stop doing that or I'm not going….to….fuck..' Nathan mumbled hotly against her neck as he felt Haley's other hand move down between them and grip his hardened member stroking his shaft so smoothly. His whimper against her neck as she stroked him was sublime, she never thought she'd hear him make such a sound coming from her actions but god was it hot to just watch him losing his control around her. 'Haley…' Nathan whimpered and she moaned as he called her name pretty sure she could get off on the way he said it alone.

Haley released his cock then bringing her hands up to wrap around his neck as he lifted his head from neck, brown met blue; a mirage of yearning, need and a sense of mystification over how much they craved each other in that moment. Nathan leaned in then finally ending the agonising wait to feel her soft lips move against his, to taste her tongue as it battled with his, teasing, sucking, the kiss deepening in intensity swallowing their guttural moans, Nathan's hand came to her thighs hoisting her up as he moved her to sit on the bar top behind them. Haley whimpered into his mouth as her thighs hit the cool bar a delicious contrast against her burning skin.

Their mouths finally released, breathing incredibly staggered as Nathan ripped her playsuit apart at the back, Haley barely any time to protest as he claimed her mouth again in a deep, hot kiss to swallow her cries. Their hands were everywhere, grabbing, rubbing, pulling garments away enough to bring them to the point of no return. Haley gasped loudly as he finally thrust his cock inside of her, the sheer size of it felt like nothing she'd ever experienced before, his movement were tortuously slow both of them adjusting to the feel of each other. 'God you're so tight….' Nathan groaned against her balmy neck as he pulled out before thrusting back in at a faster pace this time, Haley crying out his name so erotically as her legs tightened around his waist. They moved against each other, nipping, biting, stolen breathless kisses as they found their rhythm together building from that slow pace to frantic, hot thrusts. Haley's heels were digging into him so hard he was sure there would be bruises, her nails scraped against the back of his shirt as she cried out for her release…'Oh god…Nathan…I'm ….' Another erotic gratifying moan from her had her walls clenching around his thick member as she shuddered against him, an immense rapture firing through her, whimpering cries as she felt Nathan's warmth fill her entirely sending a wave of calming pleasure through her quivering frame. Her name falling from her lips in merciful whimpers as he pulled out of her.

Not only was his loss immediate but so was her sense of control, that feeling of empowerment she felt as she evoked pleasure for him like he had her all turned to dust in a mere matter of seconds as it dawned on her what they'd just done.

In the end he had all the control. Haley swallowed hard, her throat dry, a sickening feeling of beration rising in her stomach as she immediately pulled herself off the counter, her heels hitting the floor with a resounding thud. She felt incredibly self-conscious all of a sudden as she ran her red panties back up her legs alongside her playsuit.

Nathan could see her hands shaking slightly as she fumbled with the buttons half tying her playsuit.

'Here let me…' He said softly as he walked over to her his hand barely touched her bare shoulder when she flinched away from him. 'Hales…'

'No….' She couldn't hear that sweet name fall from his lips now. Lips that had nipped, sucked and did all kinds of things to her body moments before.

'Hey….' Nathan said softly as he pulled her towards him, her arms were snaking over herself like she was projecting him. How could she possibly regret this? It had been….Nathan had no words for what it had been, he'd never felt so viscerally connected to another human being in his entire life. Sex had never been like that for him. Ever.

'Nathan…what…..I'm just….that's not me…I'm…' Haley seemed lost for words looking on towards the bar failing to understand what had just transpired between them.

Hell he was completely lost for words.

He could tell she was freaking out, in her own Haley like way, it was one of the many thing he adored about her and teased her for but right now he was coming up empty. He didn't know what to say to her. All he knew was that he didn't want to let her out of sight, not tonight. 'Hey it's ok….' Nathan said trying to soothe her as he came in front of her pulling her against his chest his body seemed to spark off again from her mere touch. There was no calming down the energy flowing through his veins. Everything about Haley had his sense in overdrive moreso now tha ever before.

Haley moaned softly against him realising she was doing so from his touch alone she froze and pulled back again in disbelief at her actions. How quick she could just let him consume her again, every single part of her. 'Nathan….we what….what is this?' She was still breathing heavily as she ran her hand through her brunette locks that were so sexily messed up from their encounter that he felt his own breathing hitch again. Damn if she wasn't the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. 'I don't know Haley…I just…' The moment he said those words he wanted to take thme back when he caught the look on her face. Regret.

She closed her eyes momentarily as she took a step back from him. For they both knew what it was, it was sex. Nathan was the guy who had sex, left the girls and thought nothing more of it while she was the girl who had sex tied up around her heart.

And yet somehow tonight they'd bought bended to that will, Haley in just giving in to what her body craved and Nathan in what he was about to do next when he noticed her walk away from him.

'Haley wait…' He called out as she went back towards the door before breifly turning to look at the devastingly handsome man across from her; standing there his hair all ruffled post coital, her lipstick marks across his neck.

'Stay with me tonight…'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

'I can't..' Haley barely choked on the words as she unlocked the door and turned away from him because she knew if she looked back even once more she wouldn't have the resolve to walk away.

Haley weaved through the crowd of people sighing in relief when she spotted no queue for the cloakroom where she had put her coat. She rushed, scrambling for her ticket in her clutch back finally handing it to the man. Once she'd gotten her leather coat she high tailed it out of there and gulped in a breath of fresh air as she made outside. She ran her hand through her brunette locks rather shakily as she rested back against the brick wall waiting for her ride. Haley barely took in the noise of people laughing around her outside, friends, couples. Everything still felt incredibly foggy until she heard her name being called.

'Haley is everything ok?'

Haley hadn't even realised she'd been taking deep breaths in and out through her mouth until she opened her eyes looking like a deer caught in headlines at the woman standing beside her. Nathan's mom.

_Real funny._ Haley said inwardly as she looked up towards the sky before giving Karen a hesitant smile. 'Yea I just….' _Had sex with your son_. 'Err…ran into an ex.' Haley supplied and Karen nodded knowingly, Haley wasn't sure if it sunk in she was still looking at her strangely. 'That bad huh?'

'Hmm?…' Haley said completely spaced out again.

'That bad?' Karen joked.

'No…just took me by surprise that's all.' Haley admitted softly realising she was speaking the absolute truth even if the scenario she was taking about was a complete lie.

Karen noticed the rather glazed over look in her eyes realising the girl probably wanted to be left alone.

'Ok well I'll let you gather your thoughts.' Karen smiled heart warmedy as she collected some glasses from the tables out the front.

'Karen….' Haley said hesitating then. 'Can you not say anything to Lucas….he just he worries you know.'

Karen nodded knowingly noting how Haley didn't say anything about her other son in this scenario Could it be or was she really jumping to conclusions?

Karen just patted her on the arm and gave her a knowing wink before walking inside. Haley let out another breath automatically feeling her heart sky rocket in her chest as her phone vibrated in her purse.

She felt that familiar flutter in her chest when incoming message from Nathan popped up on the screen. 'Hales I'm sorry….I just I didn't ask you to stay over just for that….I just didn't want you to leave, at least let me know when you make it home safe. N x'

Despite herself Haley smiled at the message; she didn't want to allow these giddy feelings to surface but they did. She hadn't expected his message, she hadn't anticipated those words.

Who is she and what did you do to her?' The girl asked as she came up beside Nathan noticing his failed attempt at rubbing off the lipstick marks on his neck. Nathan was leaning over the bar, his shirt completely crumpled looking all flustered as he looked up at where the voice came from before gasping in shock. 'Daytona….what are you doing here?' He said as he pulled her in for a hug.

They hugged tightly before pulling apart. 'Coops in town to help your mum with the renovations so I decided to come down you know seen as I heard you were back from Philly.'

'I was always your favourite.' Nathan mused.

'Ah I see you haven't lost your pig headed-ness.' Daytona teased.

'And I see you've finally gone to the blonde side, how's that treating you?' Nathan smirked.

Daytona laughed. 'Hmm let me see I've a lot more ass-hats like you hitting on me.'

'Owww..' Nathan faked hurt as the pair laughed.

'So who is she cause it looks like she's done a number on you..'

Nathan sighed heavily and Daytona was actually shocked, maybe a lot had changed in the 4 years since she'd seen him because the Nathan Scott she knew never pined after a lady like this. 'Woah are you like…'

'What.. ' Nathan said then as he caught her looking at him strangely.

'In a relationship or..'

'What? no…' Nathan emphasised shaking his head. 'Why would you think that? You've literally just seen me…'

'Well aside from the fact you're sulking like a love sick puppy…'

'I'm not sulking.' Nathan quipped.

'You are and secondly you haven't stopped hitting the button on your phone even though there was no message 2 seconds ago which by the way was the last time you checked.'

'You know I haven't missed you at all.' Nathan fired at her.

'I'm only like you're favourite cousin.'

'You're my only cousin.'

'That doesn't count.' Dakota fired back noticing him glancing at the silent phone again. 'What is it Nathan?'

'I can't tell you in here.'

'Ohhh this has got to be good.' Nathan just gave her a look.

'Alright, alright let's take a walk.'

'Woah….' Daytona said as they continued walking along the pier across from Scott's Bar. Nathan having just finished her what had happened between him and Haley to lead them up to tonight.

'Ok so this Haley girl what does she look like…' Daytona wondered then. She couldn't help but notice the fond smile on his face then and it made her smile. He was finally crushed out on a girl and it was so nice to see.

'She's beautiful.' Nathan admitted.

'And why are you standing out here walking with me, why aren't you with her now telling her that?'

Cause our whole friendship has been built on our dating lives, she knows exactly who I am Daytona and how I act…she left tonight and honestly I couldn't blame her…'

'Wow you're being self-deprecating.' Daytona teased him trying to lighten the atmosphere. 'You really have changed.'

'No I haven't…' Nathan ran his hands through his hair frustrated. 'Clearly that's why this will never work…'

'This meaning…' Daytona prodded.

'Me and Haley…' Nathan supplied quietly, those words themselves sounded so right slipping off his tongue and yet he was completely juxtaposed by how wrong it probably was for both of them. They were complete opposites after all.

'You regret sleeping with her?'

Nathan expelled a soft sigh as they came to stop on the railings overlooking the river. 'I couldn't…it's never been like that with someone else you know?' God…this is embarrassing..' Nathan mumbled running his hand through his raven locks again. Daytona could only laugh; he was behaving like a 13-year-old flustered school boy who'd just kissed his crush. The boy she used to know. She wasn't about to tell him that though.

'You're laughing at me….real nice.' He commented but she could tell that his tone was playful.

'You want my honest advice….' Daytona remarked giving him that look.

Nathan turned then leaning his back against the railing as he slipped his hands in his pockets. 'I know you're going to give it to me….'

'I say its time you got your head out of your ass and tell her how you really feel and after you're done doing that ask her out on a real date…'

Nathan just shook his head at her words.

'And don't shake your head at me Scott, you know I'm right…I think you've met her Nate, you know _the one_. 'Daytona eased shoving into him. 'I always told you that you were going to meet her someday, swoop right in and knock you off that cocky pedestal off yours…' She teased then lightening the atmosphere around them.

Nathan couldn't help but smirk at that. 'You really are enjoying this..'

'Kind of.' Daytona laughed

'I just don't think it's that easy as telling her, we're such different views when it comes to all this that can't just change. '

'Yea it can.' Daytona argued. 'Maybe you will both change for each other.'

'Now enough standing around and pouting when am I going to meet her?' Daytona mused as she pulled Nathan along with her.

'I wasn't pouting.' He argued again but it was fruitless. Not only was he pouting, he was full on missing her and it had only been 2 short hours since he had seen her.

He was a goner.

**XXXXX**

'Hey girlie…' Brooke said as she practically bounced into the kitchen, Haley wondered how she still managed to remain so bubbly after that night of drinking.

Haley was twiddling with the straw in her not so appetising looking smoothie.

'Oh so you and Luke seem to have that same idea were making a smoothie the next day's undoes all the damage from the night before.' Brooke said.

'Trust me it will take a lot more than a smoothie to undo this damage.' Haley mumbled.

'Ok this is my fault..' Brooke admitted as she hopped up onto the counter beside Haley.

Last night Haley would have had no problem telling Brooke exactly that. But she knew different now, she could place the blame on anyone if she looked for reasons too but ultimately it came down to herself and how much she had wanted Nathan last night.

'Brooke it's…' Haley began explaining only she went on.

'No Haley, I really thought…no I know he likes you but clearly he is too stupid to realise that or too much of a pussy I don't know…I mean I figured that's why you cut out last night.'

'Wait what are you talking about?'

'The blonde girl Nathan was with…' Brooke supplied knowingly.

Haley felt her stomach turn. _There was no way. He couldn't have…..he'd asked me to stay. He'd text me for crying out loud. _'Wh….when was this?' She hated how shaky her voice was, seconds away from cracking and breaking down.

'Late on I don't know it was near closing time, I'm sorry I thought you seen them.' Brooke supplied then as she caught the shattered look on Haley's face.

'It's not like I didn't expect it.' Haley said sadly feeling her eyes well up.

'Haley….' Brooke began reaching out for her when she noticed her well up a little. She'd expected her to scoff and be angry but she hadn't expected her to be this upset. There had to be something more going on here. 'What is it?'

'It doesn't matter.' Haley stood up from the stool then wiping her eyes quickly. The last thing she needed was for Lucas to come out and see her this upset. 'Honestly I'm fine, I think I'm coming on my period and I've just been an emotional mess this week.'

'Well if that's the case you should be eating chocolate for breakfast.' Brooke said with a small smile trying to cheer her up.

Haley sent her a weak smile. 'I'm going to go shower and freshen up.'

'Ok..you sure you're ok?.' Brooke said realising Haley just wanted to be left alone but figuring something was up all the same.

'Yea I'll be fine, thanks Brooke.' Haley said as she got off the stool. 'Here take this to Lucas you can even pretend you made it for him.' Haley said handing her the smoothie wanting to deflect the attention away from herself.

**XXXXX**

'Oh it's just like old times me and you sharing…' Peyton mused as she opened her apartment door to withered looking Haley.

'Thanks Peyt, I just can't be there right now with Lucas, he'll just know.'

'Ok this seems bad so I'm thinking wine instead of tea.'

'Peyton its 2pm.'

'So when did that stop us before?' She quirked.

Haley found herself smiling. 'Tea please I don't think I can look at drink after last night.'

'Oh so this bad decision involves alcohol.' Peyton joked.

'How do you know I made a bad decision?' Haley quipped back spiritly as she dropped her overnight back down beside the couch and flumped back onto it.

'Firstly you're wallowing in self-pity and secondly you're wearing your USF tracksuit which I don't think I've seen on you since that time we were brought to campus police.' Peyton mused sarcastically.

'Haha.' Haley deadpanned. 'Do you still have to be so annoying when you know I'm upset?'

'Well clearly you know I'm all for tough love or you wouldn't have come here so fire at me girlie, what's going on?'

'I slept with Nathan last night.'

'Jesus Christ….damn it Haley…' Peyton shouted out from the kitchen. 'Ow Ow Ow…' She fumbled bringing her hand over to the sink running it under the cold-water tap.

'What?' Haley hopped off the couch then surprised by her annoyed reaction as she came into the kitchen.

'Maybe you shouldn't have told me that while I was holding a pot of boiling water.'

'You said fire it at you.' Haley said.

'Ok so I was thinking you might say it was over with Chase or something but not….'

'It is over with Chase.' Haley supplied.

'That….' Peyton continued before she heard Haley's words.' Ok so this was….what was this?'

'I don't know.' Haley exasperated as she ran her hands through her air before she softly admitted. 'I like him.'

Peyton smiled knowingly not wholly surprised by that piece of knowledge. 'But sex….I'm just surprised it's …'

'Not something I would do I know..'

'Hey, I'm not judging you I was the one that suggested you put your va jayjay to good use and I think you've served it well going on your previous admission.'

Haley grimaced at Peyton's words. 'Not exactly what I needed to hear.'

'So it happened Haley you think it was a mistake?'

'It should have been.' Haley fought back. 'It didn't feel like one not until now…' Haley hesitated for a moment. 'Brooke told me Nathan was with some other girl after I left last night…'

Peyton sighed softly. 'I'm sorry girlie.' She handed Haley her cup of tea. 'Come on'

The girl settled themselves on the couch. 'So what if Brooke said is true but it's not what you think?'

'Come on Peyt let's not be naïve here, its Nathan, he hasn't exactly been shy about what he's wanted from the start. And I didn't stay with him so it didn't take him a hot minute to find someone that would…'

'He asked you to stay?'

Haley just nodded.

'That's big.' Peyton said.

'He only wanted more.'

'Did you want more?'

'God yea…' Haley admitted feeling the blush colour her cheeks. She caught the excited look on Peyton's face then. 'Peyton stop this is really bad.'

'But it was good wasn't it? Tell me it was so much better than good. '

'I'm soo not having that conversation right now.' Haley said feeling the adrenaline swimming in her veins just from the thought of it.

'Oh come on Haley you can't tell me you slept with him and leave me hanging, how did it happen and were did it happen?'

'We were out for dinner with Brooke and Lucas and we were drinking and one thing just led to another…you know the rest.'

'I don't think I do you said he asked you to stay so did you go back to his and leave or…'

Haley felt her cheeks redden even more if that was even possible.

'Oh my Haley James you little slut you two didn't even make it the bed did you?'

'Can I take the time now to remind you're not supposed to be enjoying this?' Haley pointed out half tempted to cover herself up with the cushion.

'Oh you mean like how much you clearly enjoyed it last night.'

'Peyton!' Haley warned. She was either going to take that cushion or throw that cushion.

'Were did you do it?'

'Peyton…'

'I'm guessing the rest room…unless he took you to his car..' Peyton gleamed. 'Or outside somewhere…'

Haley gave her an or you kidding look before finally relenting as Peyton began to list a stream of places she'd never even heard of never mind frequented. 'Fine..the bar….we did it on the bar…'

'Damn….' Peyton paused then. 'Like on the bar?'

'That what I said…' Haley reiterated trying not to bite her head off. She was supposed to come here to feel better not work herself up even more. 'The one downstairs…' She admitted softly then.

'Woah….' Peyton commented then.

'Yea…' Haley said in barely a whisper. 'Here's what's really stupid, it actually felt like more than just sex I can't explain it….like so natural, like we'd being together that way before….' Haley sighed though. 'It was probably just average sex for him, so average he went and found the next best thing to get him off.'

'You don't know that.' Peyton said softly then, all joking aside.

'Peyt I think I do.'

Peyton pulled her against her then and Haley rested her head on her shoulder, the scene familiar to many the girls had experienced through their college years.

'Does anyone else know?'

Haley shook her head. 'I wanted to say something to Brooke this morning but then with Lucas there I just I couldn't. Besides they're gone away for a few days before her birthday next weekend I didn't want to say anything not at least until I get my head around it.'

Peyton nodded knowingly. The sat in silence for a few moments before Peyton spoke. 'So what you had sex with the guy? As far I can see you win here, Nathan is hot, you had from what I can make out…crazy good sex, you might like him and maybe he doesn't want what you want…and yea that sucks for a while but when has that ever stopped you Haley?' Peyton pulled away from her shoulder then to face her. 'I've seen you bounce back loads from dates, relationships things that haven't worked out. You bounce back with more spirit and fight in you…where is that? Because don't let something like this with Nathan take that away from you, as far as I can see he doesn't stand a chance.'

Haley smiled softly at her friend's word until she barked orders at her. 'Now get up..'

'What why?'

'Because we are going to make you look hot as hell and you're going to go and see him and remind him of the girl you are, the girl he first met.'

'Peyton….' Haley began to argue.

'No…..you are not this whiny he has stomped all over my heart Haley, you are the how dare you even try….come on remember the girl that dragged Felix out of my dorm room by the hair of his neck…'

'Ok that was running on adrenaline.' Haley defended herself.

'Or the girl who told me ex Julian if he ever contacted me again you'd cut his…'

'Ok…ok' Haley interrupted. 'I get it. But this is hard Peyton, just the thought of seeing him today has my stomach in bits…how am I supposed to face him?'

'Well it's that or sit here wallowing for the day. Take some ownership of the situation back. Think about it if he was actually with that girl last night then that's a pretty shitty thing to do and the Haley James I know wouldn't stand for it and she wouldn't let me stand for it either.'

**XXXXX**

Haley adjusted her royal blue top with black lace trimming and tucked it into the top of her black capri jeans. It was much later in the evening now and the girls were on their way out for dinner but Haley had one stop to make. She was both grateful for and hated the fact that Peyton's apartment was actually walking distance from the bar.

'I'm going to pop in and see if they can take us without reservation.' Peyton said pointing to the Italian across the road.

'Ok.' Haley nodded taking a deep breath.

'Ok so I know you might want to fuck him on the bar again as soon as you see him but try not to, will only make the situation worse.'

'Seriously Peyton…' Haley wared.

'I'm kidding…sort of.' Peyton teased crossing the road before Haley could get her own back.

Haley walked through the doors to Scott's bar, her heart thumping so wildly in her chest. Fuck her tummy felt like there was a bazillion giant moths swarming around it. She lost the run of herself for a minute the moment she spotted him behind the bar, he was wearing his usual black shirt, which was out course cuffed up at his elbows, his hair styled that purposefully rugged way she adored. Fuck he looked sexy. She then noticing that charming smile on his face or more so the charming smile that was geared toward the skinny, giraffe legged brunette he was passing the cocktail over too, his eyes openly checking her out.

And it was like silly, pitiful, whiny Haley had checked out and she regained some form of honour if she could even call it that given what they had done in this place last night. _Whatever. It's done_ _now._ He may have got what he wanted but it's not like she hadn't gotten anything out of it.

Haley stalked over to the bar throwing her clutch bag down on the counter.

Nathan felt her presence immediately, that sweet scent of vanilla invaded his scenes and he almost groaned at how amazing she had tasted last night. He turned around from where he had been stocking up clean glasses at the back of the bar and almost dropped the bottle inn his hands. _Holy fuck._ She was wearing that blue lace top she'd worn weeks ago. He fucking loved that colour on her. She looked…well if she didn't look like sex or what. All of a sudden his throat felt extremely dry and he actually had to remember to bloody breathe. 'Haley….I….I called you….well I went to see you but you weren't there.…' He fumbled out then wincing at how fucking pathetic that was. _Great Nathan. Since when did he become to fumbly one?_

She actually found his obvious fluster this time endearing but held back the part of her that wanted to reach out to him and say she'd wished she'd stayed over and that last night had been amazing. She actually felt more hurt that he was talking to her like this now, was he really trying to keep her on side, a bit like having his cake and eating it too? The best of both worlds.

'So did you ask her if she got home safely too or did you bring her home instead?' Haley said spiritedly, one hand resting on her hip as she looked him right in the eye.

_Oh she was pissed._ Nathan backtracked trying to think what made her that way, maybe the radio silence today but it's not like he didn't try. It was then he thought on her words, what the hell was she going on about?

His silence and the semi-guilty look on his face was everything. 'What? You think I wouldn't find out?'

'Haley….what are you going on about?' Nathan said crossing his eyes at her then as he leaned both hands against the bar. He feld that magnetic pull between them again, it seemed even stronger now than before he'd had his way with her on the bar last night. He couldn't help his eyes from wandering over her again.

She got a good view of those muscular arms then, arms that felt so taut when he hoisted her on top of the bar last night. Haley felt more fired up at the thought of wanting him again. Sexual frustration and agitation were two emotions that were risky combined.

'I think you know Nathan so cut the crap because the least you owe me right now is the truth…'

'Hales I'm sorry but…'

Haley scoffed then, hating the way her nickname fell so graciously from his lips then. She couldn't listen to the apology speech. The 'you know how I am' speech and 'I can't give you what you're looking for.' Screw that. It hurt before he even said the words.

And she couldn't stop the words from spilling out. 'I've got to hand it to you, two in one night…hell maybe if I had of come over we could have made it into a threesome…' Haley spewed sarcastically.

Nathan's eyes just widened at her words.

'I mean Nathan even I thought you had some class. So I may as well just book into the STI centre now tomorrow while I'm at it…'

'What the hell is your problem Haley?' Nathan fired at her then feeling his temper flare at not only the degrading way she was talking to him but her words too.

Just because they had sex. It's not like she was a victim here.

'OH look he talks.' She snipped.

'What has got into you? I'm not the one who ran off last night…'

'Why? what were you gonna do Nathan, tuck me into bed and make me breakfast the next morning. We both know that's not your style.'

'That's not fair and you know it.' Nathan threw back in her face hating how she was using things he had privately told her against him now.

'Not fair….no what's not fair is how less than an hour after we were together you went off with some blonde!'

'What?' Nathan said looking at her like she was crazy now.

'And I know sleeping with someone means nothing to you but you know what it's like for me Nathan, I'm not just some screw….we're friends, at least we were.' Haley said feeling the traitor tears rise in her eyes then and she shook her head willing them away before she left the bar.

Nathan sighed letting his head drop as he let her walk away from him. He shouldn't have. He should have stopped her. Because what she thought clearly wasn't right. And as pissed as he was and hurt for her thinking such things it seemed to latch onto the self-doubt simmering inside of him since last night. She could never see him as that guy. She never would.

'So that was Haley…' Daytona said as she came around the bar. Nathan just started at her then, her blonde hair piled into a bun on top of her head and it clicked.

'Dammit….She must have seen us together.' He muttered despondently.

'I like her.' Daytona said easily. 'She's got some fire in her that's for sure, keep you on your toes.'

'How much of that did you hear?'

'All of it.' Daytona supplied giving Nathan a look. 'Now my question is why aren't you running after her and telling her that whatever she saw she got the completely wrong idea?'

'Because maybe this is for the best.' Nathan said with a sigh.

Daytona just shook her head a the pitiful boy across from her. 'You're a fool if you don't make this right. She's thinking the worst right now because you let people think the worst Nathan and I don't know if this is some fucked up Dan Scott influence or what but if there's ever a time to change it needs to be now. Don't let this one get away.'

**XXXXX**

Daytona couldn't help but roll her eyes at her stupid cousin who was currently standing by the balcony door chatting to a group of women.

She sighed to herself as she came into the kitchen and filled up her drink from Brooke's colourful cocktail pitcher.

'Hey..' She said as she saddled up next to Haley.

'Hey, Daytona right?' Haley said cheerfully. At least she seemed in high spirits, this might make this conversation go a little easier.

'Yea, Nathan and Luke's cousin…'

'I heard that I'm sorry if you heard anything offensive, I got my stories crossed.' Haley said regretfully. 'Not that it matters.' She mumbled and Daytona caught on instantly as she glanced in Haley's direction where Nathan was chatting amongst the women.

'You won't believe this and I fear he'd actually disown me forever for saying it but he talks about you a lot.'

Haley scoffed at that.

'I'm serious I'm crashing at his this week and he won't shut up. I'm so glad I'm leaving tomorrow.'

'I guess I'm sorry.'

'Oh don't be, it's hilarious seeing Nathan this way.'

'And what way is that?'

'He is smitten over you Haley, trust me the Nathan you're seeing now is the stubborn ass one I've known since we were teens. The one you obviously got to know over the last few weeks is the sweet kid I've known my whole life.'

Somehow coming from her like that she'd truly believed it. Haley had witnessed more than many glimpses of that sweet boy but maybe not enough to put her heart directly on the line for him.

But when did that ever stop her before? She'd always being the girl to say it as it was, she wore her heart on her sleeve and she was overtly so that way when she met him.

She wondered why she felt the need to guard it now, to spare him from who she really was. She was done hiding.

Haley didn't care anymore she'd put herself out there enough to deal with the pain of it not working out, she could do it again even if her gut was telling her this time it would really hurt to lose him.

Anything would be better than this friendship/more limbo they were caught up in.

Haley felt the butterflies pooling in her belly like they did every time she was within reach of him, it all seemed so much more heightened lately. Even the way his aftershave was assaulting her senses now as she stepped in closer was driving her crazy.

'Can we talk?' Haley said softly as she latched onto his bare arm ignoring the curious looks of the women around her.

Nathan couldn't help but rake his eyes over her feeling a sudden twinge in his chest. Haley was wearing a pair of white denim shorts with a little red vest top and flip flops. Her brunette waves styled in their signature beachy look. She was so effortlessly gorgeous and as he looked at the gang of women by him now all dressed to the nines in dresses and heels it only made him want the little brunette standing next to him even more.

He felt annoyed by the fact that he couldn't just get over her like with everyone else. Was this some sort of karma or what?

'Well I did try and talk to you but you weren't home all week.' Nathan said pointedly. He knew Lucas would have told her he was there.

Haley sighed biting her lip. If she was going to do this she needed to be honest from the start. 'I'm sorry Nathan, that was cowardly of me.'

'It was considering you're the girl that prides herself on being so open and honest.'

_Wow. ok then_. She knew he'd be miffed; she wasn't expecting his tone to be so spiteful.

'Well you're the guy that prides himself on being such a player and yet you call me up all week and then here you are chatting up every piece of ass in the apartment so sorry if I'm a little confused right now….' Haley couldn't help but retaliate.

Nathan glared at her words shaking his head as he stepped outside onto Brooke's balcony for some privacy.

'Maybe I was just calling you up as a friend, you don't need to read so much into things Haley.' Nathan responded knowingly.

His words hurt for the simple fact they were an exact replica of the words he spoke to her months ago when he was offering her dating advice. Haley just shook her head softly as she looked onto the bustling street below Brooke's balcony.

She was so done with this, whatever it was that was happening between them.

How funny that in the end they just seemed to revert back to who they always had been; she the overtly honest girl who wore her heart on her sleeve and he the charmer, the guy with the guarded heart.

'I needed time to sort through how I was feeling but I should have just told you that, I'm sorry for shutting you out.'

Nathan didn't say anything.

'I broke up with chase before we slept together, it wasn't going anywhere….there was no chemistry.' They both looked into each other's eyes then at her words.

'We shouldn't talk about this now Haley…' Nathan said, she could hear the hesitance in his voice. Raw and unsure.

'Or maybe we should you know seen as Chase was all we ever used to talk about?' Haley said mocking herself almost at the irony of it all.

'That's why were friends Hales, you wanted a relationship with him…I helped you out…so I guess my work here is done.'

'You know that's not true.' She quipped back frustrated with his obvious blasé pretence. 'God Nathan you do this all the time, avoid conversations and deflect things…when are you actually going to man up and talk about what's really going on here?'

'You don't know me Haley so stop pretending like you have it all figured out.'

'Oh I think I do.' Haley quipped with one eyebrow raised.

'Haley we're friends that slept together, as far as I can see that's all that happened. In some people's lives this happens all the time and they don't make such a big deal of it.'

'It meant something.' Haley retaliated.

'Coming from you maybe..' He said and she just gasped at his insinuation.

'Oh so we're back to that….that's all you see me has huh, the desperate girl who reads too much into things…'

'Haley I didn't mean it like that..'

'Well what do you mean Nathan?'

''I just….I' He hesitated then watching as Haley kept looking at him expectantly. For a second he felt the tightness in his chest release and for a moment he allowed himself to feel it; he acknowledged that thought that maybe it was possible…that a girl like Haley could fall for him.

But just as quick as that feeling came he shut it out, there was no way. Himself and Haley, he couldn't be what she was looking for.

'I'm not Chase Haley, I can't be that guy….you know I'm not…'

'I'm not asking you to be.'

'Then why did you end things? Why screw up a perfectly good thing when you told me that was everything you wanted?'

'Because he's not you.' Haley shouted back exasperated with him, herself, this whole stupid situation; for ever agreeing to let him give her advice in the first place when it just twisted around on them in this way. 'Why can't you just stop being such a stubborn ass and admit somethings happened last night between us…something has been happening before that…'

Nathan swallowed hard then taking a step back from her. She knew then he'd obviously never being put in a position like this in his life or ever found himself in one. then again he'd told her he'd never met a girl like her before. And his next words told her he obviously wasn't ready to meet a girl like or either or he wasn't willing to go any further with it. 'Haley it was just…' Nathan failed to even vocalise what it was at this stage. While his feelings for her were pretty clear, he struggled to vocalise that while simultaneously saving her from the disaster that would be walking into a relationship with him. He knew he felt strongly for her and yet his whole understanding of them together of this situation was massively opaque. The only fair thing to do was to stop it before it got any further. 'Look you're over-analysing it again, I'm not looking for anything more you know that and now….you've just gone and ended your relationship with Chase…' His eyes finally met hers as he looked at her dejectedly.

Words failed him at a time she really wished to hear more from him.

Haley felt the dry pain crawl up her throat and took a heavy breath, she wasn't going to get upset in front of him. It hurt her that he'd completely watered-down the magic moments they'd shared, turning them into mere fragments of her imagination. Which they weren't.

Haley was nervous exposing herself to him like that, bringing up what happened between them but she wasn't going to let it knock her, she'd the hope in her heart smeared over enough times for Nathan to be the one to have her crumble entirely.

'You know what Nathan….' Haley began sadly then as she thought back to everything they'd shared about their dating tendencies when all of this began. 'Maybe I do come on too strong sometimes and yea I tend to over-analyse things but at least I put myself out there. You think you've won because you don't play the dating game but women are just expendable to you…you've not won Nathan, you're alone.'

And with one last sad look Haley left him standing there just like she said; completely alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Back with the final update for this short-story. Thanks to those of you that followed along and read it. :) **

**Chapter 10**

'Hi honey..' Karen said as she came in behind the bar observing her son amusedly. 'You're still here.'

Nathan glanced up. He wasn't working today but had ended up helping out with the renovations regardless. 'Well yea there's lots to be done I thought you could use my help.'

'A little birdie told me Haley was back today.'

Nathan couldn't help but roll his eyes. 'Let me guess was that little birdie one of those annoying chirpy ones that goes by the name Lucas.'

Karen just laughed. 'Oh come on honey I know Lucas got christened with the broody nickname junior year but you're really giving him a run for his money lately.' She teased.

'Are you trying to make me feel worse?'

'See there's that pout again.'

Nathan just glared at her before he pulled himself away from the bar and stalked back over to where some of the construction workers had already started with the foundation for the extension. He sighed as he looked at the layout plan for the bar expansion, his eyes glossing over not even focusing on it as he thought about her.

_Haley. _

God did he miss her.

It had been two weeks since he'd seen her that night at Brooke's birthday.

He knew she had a planned a trip back to New Bern but he hated being left in the dark about whether she'd even want to see him again or when she was coming home.

At least now he knew she was back. He just didn't know what to do with that piece of information right now.

Nathan sighed slipping his phone out of jean pocket tilting the screen to see that he had in fact no missed calls or texts from the one person he longed to hear from. Who was he kidding? It's not like she was going to reach out first even though it was in her nature.

He'd let her walk away from him believing what she believed. And it was the truth. Or maybe it had been at the time. He was an idiot for being so afraid to just try it with her. A relationship. The more he thought about it, the more it sounded like the one thing he never realised he had wished for. Haley changed that.

Nathan quickly put his phone back into his pocket when he noticed Lucas approaching. He swore he wore that same look on his face that their mum did. It was probing. Nathan couldn't help but roll his eyes at it. 'You and mum conspiring about me again?' He'd caught the two of them throughout the week whispering behind the bar, sending him sly smiles, each attempting snippets of the same conversation with him.

'Man I haven't seen you check your phone that much in well….forever.' Lucas commented.

''Well why don't you go back and tell mum I was just looking at it?' Nathan quipped sarcastically.

'Oh come on Nate it is kind of funny to see the shoe on the other foot.'

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'All the women you leave hanging not even a text, now at least you know how they feel, maybe even you can relate…' Lucas teased more ducking his head as Nathan pegged the nearest thing within reach which happened to be a roll of masking tape.

'I'm not waiting on a text.' Nathan gritted out annoyed at himself for even letting Lucas' words get to him like that, it just showed he was right after all.

Lucas sighed; his brother even more stubborn than he realised. 'But let's say hypothetically you wanted to talk to Haley, she mentioned something about a move night later, she's a little jet lagged from the travel so let's say if I had younger brother that's also Haley's friend, possibly more…'

'Ok Luke I get it…..but Haley's not going to want to see me.' Nathan admitted softly then.

'It's your call. I'm going over to Brooke's anyway.'

'But Haley's just back…'

'Yea she might be a little lonely.' Lucas said as he slipped in hands into his jeans and walked away.

Nathan caught the smug smirk on his brother's face. He should have felt annoyed at him for pulling one on him like that but he also felt kind of happy which was strange. he'd struggled himself with the fact he wasn't good enough for a girl like Haley and yet Lucas was pushing him to be with his best friend. That meant a lot.

**XXXXX**

Nathan walked down the hallway that was much too short right now towards her apartment. He lowered the bag leaving it out of sight and then raised his fist to the door before shakily placing it down again berating himself. What was it with this place and every time he came to this door h reverted to a fumbling schoolboy coupled with the feeling that he was about to hurl. Even those horrendous training sessions with Dan when he was young never made him feel this nauseous and that was saying a lot.

Nathan blew out a few breath trying to focus his mind back on the words he needed to say to her. And with such impeccable timing those words seemed lost in the haze of excitement building within him at seeing her again.

Before he could practically bolt Nathan knocked his fist on the door a couple of times feeling his heart reverberate loudly in his ears. Nathan blew out another breath when he heard her voice rambling before she'd even opened the door.

'Ok Luke how did you manage to survive when I wasn't…..' Haley opened the door then with a big knowing smile before it completely dropped from her face .'Here….' She said softly as she saw the other Scott brother staring back at her, the one she thought she'd at least have a day to prepare herself with seeing again, the one who looked absolutely fucking drop dead gorgeous now standing in front of her in a simple blue sweater and low rise jeans, his hair looked sharper than before - he'd definitely cut it she noted and it just seemed to make his features stand out even more.

Dammit if he wasn't the most delicious man she ever laid eyes on. This was so much easier in her head. It was so much easier to slot him there with the other ones that weren't meant to be when she wasn't physically near him.

Nathan knew he was standing like a mute but that haze that just seemed to be clouding his brain got even foggier, like a blanket of cloud now as he took her in relishing in that shy Haley like way she scrambled at the sleeves of her navy Hollister sweatshirt and shuffled from one foot to another drawing his attention to her legs in matching navy cotton shorts. Fuck.

'What are you doing here Nathan?'

His eyes finally met her face then and he actually felt himself blushing a little for so overtly checking her out which was something he'd never apologise for with a women before. _Strike 1 Nathan. So much for acting normal_. Realising then and there that if there was ever time for not acting normal it would be now because everything he was feeling in her vicinity certainly wasn't normal. _Words Nathan. Words_. Haley was beginning to give him a funny look now. _Just great. Make a complete ass of yourself before you even get inside to talk. _

'I wanted to see you.' He admitted softly then swallowing hard again. She obviously needed more than that.

Haley's gaze dropped momentarily before he spoke again. 'Can we talk Haley?'

She sighed softly running her hand through her wavy brunette locks. 'Nathan I'm just a little tired…it was a long flight and then I was delayed and…'

She didn't want him here. Not that he blamed her. It's not like he'd given her any reason to ask him to stay. But he could at least try now. 'Hales..'

'I'm sorry you should go.' Haley began to close the door then and Nathan jumped into action placing his hand on it. She looked at him surprised.

'I'm sorry….look….what I should have said is I need to talk, not we….you don't have to say a word you can even go to sleep after I say this but I need to say it Haley because if I don't I'll lose my nerve and….' Nathan rambled out blowing out a breath catching her brown eyes now even more widened in surprise and what he thought maybe slight bemusement. God he'd hoped it wasn't, he'd prefer her annoyance than her amusement out of all this.

'I was being stubborn when I let you walk out at Brooke's and I was confused, not over you because I really like you Haley, I do….I just didn't know what to do with that, I still don't….but god I've spent these past two weeks realising I can't not have you either…ask Lucas I've been checking my phone constantly like an idiot waiting to hear from you, I was driving past here looking at the apartment like a sore loser and even worse I went to Sandy Joe's on my own twice after my bar shift…..twice Hales…'

She couldn't hold back the smile on her face at his words as she bit her lip softly.

'God I've just been going crazy; I don't know what's going on with me….I feel like I'm turning into'

'Me….' Haley interrupted softly then as the smile broke out even wider across her face. She couldn't help it, the nonsensical way he was rambling on so far from the overtly, confident guy she'd met that very first night in the bar, the nervous way he shifted on his feet now, the scratching of his head all pinpointed towards the very fact that this whatever it was between them had shifted to something so much more than friends and was affecting him in the same way it had her. It had just taken him that bit longer to accept that.

'Yea…' Nathan said little out a strained chuckle. 'I guess I have Hales.' He shuffled again on his feet feeling the nerves once again consume it. God even after that spiel he couldn't catch a break.

'You should know that I lied to you, I've noticed it too Hales and I'm sorry for trying to make out that you were the crazy one….well you're still crazy…..'

'Hey…' Haley said admonishing him softly slapping him on the forearm.

He chuckled then feeling the heaviness between them dissipate a little. 'But I like that about you, apparently I like it a lot.'

Haley felt her blush deepen then.

'And I want to ask you out on a date for real, no pretend for anyone else. Just me and you tonight.'

'Tonight?' Haley said looking at him wondering if this was a joke.

Nathan gave her a sly smirk then before he picked up the bag he'd conveniently left down to his side. 'Yea tonight in your apartment with me and some popcorn and Maltesers of course.'

Haley smiled wildly at that feeling her insides practically melt. She couldn't help but tease him a bit further. 'Oh so you were pretty sure I was going to let you in huh?'

He sent her that adorable boyish grin of his as he dropped the bag momentarily. 'No but I had another plan of attack…'

'And what was that…' Haley said coyly as she leaned against the door.

'To kiss you.' He said as he glanced down at her lips.

'Well I'm still not letting you in so what are you waiting for?' Haley teased licking her lips as she watched him lean into her, he rubbed his nose rather endearingly against hers before his lips finally captured hers, the kiss was gentle yet assertive as he parted her lips with his tongue, seeking hers, gliding against it, tasting her, the pair of them moaning simultaneously at the succulent feel of each other's mouths. The kiss remained slow yet intense and heavy and when they reluctantly pulled back for air Haley actually found herself rather dizzy.

They smiled shyly at each other than before Haley spoke. 'I guess I can let you in after that.'

Nathan chuckled at the blush deepening her features then as he grabbed up the bag and came into the apartment. 'So if you want to finish your unpacking I can get everything all set up out here…Lucas did say you had a lot of bags'

'Ok.' Haley said with a smile. 'I do want to get them bags finished.'

'How about you don't come out until I call you?' Nathan said then.

'Why?' Haley couldn't help but question.

'Well maybe I want to make this like an actual date so I might have to do some things first…' He teased her softly.

'Ok I'll give you an hour tops then I'm coming out here.'

'That's perfect Hales.' Nathan said as he dropped the bag of stuff onto the countertop in their shared kitchen and living area.

'Nathan….' Haley said then stalling herself before she went down to the room. 'I really missed you.'

'Yea me too.'

**XXXXX**

'Hales….' Nathan shouted as he observed the setup -pretty pleased with himself. He ran his hand down his jeans again feeling a little jittery, it was that nervous kind of excitement which was odd for him. He usually did the whole takeaway and movie thing just to get onto the next part with women and the setup had never being like this. This was all so different.

'Haley….' Nathan said then as he came down the corridor. God' he'd hoped she hadn't falling asleep or something in there. He knocked softly on her door hearing a mumbled humf coming from the other side, taking that as his cue he stepped into her bedroom. 'Woah…' He said as he noticed her unpacking on the bed; jean shorts, skirts, colour coordinated shirts. 'Lucas wasn't kidding.' He bemused.

'What are you talking about Nathan?' Haley mumbled from her walk-in closet before she stepped out. She was wearing a pink pair of cotton shorts now with a navy tank top, her hair falling down in wet curls from her shower. She watched him watching her and bit her lip softly, this wasn't exactly first date attire; pjs, wet hair and zero makeup.

She noticed him flush a little then and he smiled softly towards her obviously realising he had been staring. She enjoyed this side to him a little too much, there was something special about the way he acted around her.

'You were saying?' She mused as she crossed her arms over herself.

'Oh….am.' Nathan caught the look on her face then, yep she was looking at him like he was idiot. Great. He really needed to get his gameplay back. 'Lucas said you're like a Monica you know with the organising and cleaning thing.'

'Oh yea…' Haley quipped mentally taking a note that she would have a word with Lucas about ranting about that particular trait of hers tomorrow. Of course all of their roommate arguments were based off the fact now that she had a tendency to be very clean and Lucas was in fact the opposite. 'Well if I'm like Monica you must be Joey….' She quipped ruefully smiling to herself when she notice his face contort in confusion.

'Wasn't Monica with Chandler?' He reminder her.

'Oh so now we're together…' She teased.

'What? No…I…I….you're enjoying this.' Nathan said then shaking his head at her as he ran his hand through his hair.

Haley just giggled. 'Joey's the womaniser so…..' Haley mused playfully.

Nathan scoffed. 'He is not, he's got zero game….'

Haley didn't say anything just shrugged innocently.

'Oh you think I've no game?' He quipped himself then as he crossed his arms over himself looking at her daringly.

Haley giggled. God did he love that laugh of hers.

'I mean going by the way you were at the door earlier…'

'Come on that's not fair I thought you were going to be mad…'

'It was kind of funny how nervous you were.' Haley continued to tease enjoying how the tables had been turned on their roles together.

'I wasn't nervous I was one edge.' Nathan refuted.

'They're the same thing.' Haley laughed.

'Whatever are you coming out or are you going to stay in here colour co-ordinating your entire suitcase all night?' Nathan teased then.

'Do you see what you're getting yourself in for?' Haley teased and he laughed then.

'Hales you remember I was here the day you were doing the kitchen drawers right?'

She furrowed her brows before it dawned on her. 'Oh yea….well that's just like a monthly thing.'

Nathan just shook his head at her silliness. 'come on…' He said offering his hand to her and she took it both feeling that familiar zorb pass through their bodies at the slightest contact.

'Nathan…..' She gasped as she came into their living room. The lighting was off aside from the glow from the tv and fairy lights that Haley had decked around the stand it was on. The main couch was pushed back a little to make room for the big quilt on top of their rug with big gigantic cushions and a few smaller ones from the other single sofa's. 'This is…..' She felt her heart flutter.

'It's just movie and a takeaway Haley…' Nathan mused as he took in her expression.

She leaned up on her tiptoes then leaving a gentle lingering kiss to his cheek. 'Thank you.' She said softly before that loveable grin broke out on her face again as she threw herself down onto the furry blanket. 'This smells so good.'

'Ok so I kind of cheated and rang Lucas for the takeaway so I could get your favourite.'

'That's ok.' Haley laughed as together they dished out their meal.

Minutes later they were lounging back against the couch eating away quietly and comfortably on their Chinese.

Haley finished and placed her container back on the small table in front of the telly. She shook her head softly as she watched the amount he had just forked into his mouth. Seriously how could the guy eat so much and look like that? She found her eyes roaming over his arms again and felt her blush deepen realising she was recalling how strong they felt around her legs when he lifted her up.

'You checking me out?' Nathan teased then when he caught that look on her face.

'What? No.' Haley defended herself as she went to swallow a big amount of the cold white wine. 'Why would I be checking you out?'

'Maybe because you want me.' Nathan teased her. 'You can admit it now Hales; I know you have since we met in the bar.'

Haley scoffed. 'You see I think it's that ego that attracted me the most.'

The pair of them laughed.

'So what If I did…..do like you ..' Haley corrected herself. 'I noticed it with you two you know…'

'What do you mean?' Nathan said then as he too lifted his container onto the table and turned to face her.

'You were different around me; I mean do you remember that morning I met you and your mum in the market …you were nervous….'

Nathan just shook his head at her words, it's not like there was even any point in denying it now. 'So what If I was….' He said staring into her brown eyes, those magic brown eyes that had captured him the moment brown met blue in the bar all those months ago.

'I liked that about you, it was I don't know refreshing to see that even someone like you wasn't immune to it all….you know liking someone.'

'I'm so glad I started talking to you that night in the bar.' Nathan said softly then.

Haley just smiled. 'You were an ass that night though.'

Nathan chuckled at that. 'I saved you from that guy you would have called him that night.'

'Lucky you saved me then huh?' Haley teased.

'Yea good job.' Nathan teased back his eyes sparking as much as hers. 'come here….' His voice seemed to take on a huskier tone then. Haley licked her lips softly as she shuffled towards him, the two of them smiling hesitantly at first before chuckling slightly at their shared hesitation before their lips met gently. Haley moaned as she felt Nathan bring his hand up slanting her head as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding so hotly against hers. The kiss lingered on sensually neither of them feeling the need to quicken the pace, both just enjoying the sheer dept of the moment they were in.

Haley pulled away slightly when air became an issue giggling as Nathan left a few gentle quick kisses against her lips again. 'Ok girl needs to be breathe here.' She teased against him.

Nathan chuckled. 'I'm sorry that happens to girls a lot in my presence.'

Haley jabbed him playfully. 'You know this is kind of funny…' She teased then.

'Hmm…' Nathan said rather distracted by her as he pulled back.

'Well this whole thing started with you helping me and now I'm gonna have to help you…' Haley teased then.

'Why would you help me Hales?' Nathan said giving her that you're talking complete and absolute gibberish look again.

'Well you said you've never really dated before so I'm gonna have to show you how its done.' Haley goaded with that alluring smile of hers. 'You know usually its one kiss at the end of the night on a first date, not multiple…'

He could tell she was loving this. 'OH yeah this coming from the girl that told me she doesn't invite guys in to her place on a first date and yet here I am..' Nathan teased back.

'You invited yourself him.' Haley scolded him.

'You let me.' Nathan chuckled at that playful glint in her eye.

'Well then I guess we're not playing by the rules then…' Haley mused biting her lips as she shuffled closer to him straddling his lap, Nathan seemed rather surprised by the whole thing but before he could even question her she was leaning in and their lips met in a fierce kiss, rough and ragged as their heavy breaths filled the vacant space, hands roaming, pleasured sighs escaped them. Haley felt her tank top being throwing off just as her hands scraped the planes of his incredible body. She felt Nathan's kisses slow then, his hands remained on her bare hips as he pulled back. 'Haley…maybe we should….god…' He groaned from her touches his whole body firing up as her soft hands caressed him. 'Hales…' He mumbled into her mouth again.

'Hmmm…..' She mumbled back distractedly tearing her lips away from him as she left several kisses along his jawline.

'I think we should wait….' He barely got out between content sighs. He knew his body would be screaming at him later for his words now.

Haley left one last lingering kiss on his neck before pulling back surprised at his words. 'Wait….Nathan we already….we…' God she still felt embarrassed saying they had sex on the bloody bar.

Catching on to her shyness Nathan smiled softly, what an enigma Haley James was that she could literally pounce on him like a vixen moments before and now she couldn't even say the words 'sex on the bar.' 'I know we did.' Nathan said deciding to save her from further embarrassment. 'And trust me I'm not saying that was a mistake because it wasn't, it's never being like that for me…with anyone.' He emphasised catching her smile as he squeezed her hips gently.

'But it still shouldn't have happened like that, you deserve better….'

'It doesn't matter.' Haley said softly.

'It does.' Nathan said. 'Let's do things your style for a while, let's go on a few dates for a while and build up to that…..what?' Nathan said then catching that cheeky look on her face again.

'Are you going to be able to do that?' She mused poking him in the chest then.

'Ok despite what you think I'm not a sex maniac I wasn't with girls every night or every weekend for that matter…'

'I'm just saying you might find this a little challenging.' Haley teased

Nathan just chuckled. 'Well I didn't say we can't do this….' He pulled Haley closer to him again, his hands running up the sides of her ribs causing a coating of goose bumps to break out all over her his lips met her again, both moaning simultaneously into the kiss. Haley giggled into the kiss then as he began tickling her sides lightly…'Nath…an stop…' She pressed giving up and pulling her lips away from his as she struggled against his hold.

'That's totally not fair you know all my tickle spots already.' She pouted beginning to pull herself off his lap only he tugged her closer to him again.

He was smiling so earnestly at her then it tugged on her heart, that boyish charm, how he could be so playful with her and sexy all at once. The friendship they had built meant everything for her and she relished in how magic that felt now that they were together like this. It was enhanced in the most loveable way.

'What?' Nathan said then catching her staring.

Haley blushed a little. 'I'm just thinking it's never being like this with anyone before, it's never felt this easy….'

He brought his hand down to join hers at her admission. 'Yea this is all new to me Haley but it does just seem easy between us, it's nice….' He smiled then as leaned over leaving a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling back.

'So we're still gonna take it slow?'

Nathan nodded. 'Yea I think it could be fun, we'll go on a few dates and…'

'We'll see if you can resist me..' Haley teased.

Nathan chuckled. 'Little high on yourself aren't you? God I think I'm rubbing off on you.'

Haley just giggled, that heartfelt laugh that sent goose bumps up his spine.

'Look if its get's really hard…..literally…I'll just have to take you on the bar again.' Nathan joked enjoying the look of shock on her face at his words. 'something tells me you might like that Hales.'

'you're wicked you know that?' She quipped.

'Yea I know Hales but you like it.'

'Lord help me I do.' She teased gasping as he pulled right down to his chest then the pair of them falling flat to the blanket lost in their laughter and their kisses.

**XXXXX**

_6 months later _

Haley balanced the tray on her hands as she ducked between the people gathering up the spare drink glasses, they were actually beginning to run low on them giving the big turn out for the their Christmas auction event.

'Girl you are fine…' The dark-haired guy wolf whistled at her as she tried to gather the glasses from their table.

'Dude she's also my girlfriend…' Nathan said rather protectively as he came up beside her carrying a spare keg for behind the bar.

The guy hitting on Haley just shrugged and went back to chatting up all the other girls at the table as Haley giggled.

'What?' Nathan said as he watched her seamlessly balance all the glasses with one hand.

'You said dude.' She teased. 'What is this the fifth grade?' She mused leaning up to kiss his cheek smiling as she left a patch of her red lippy on him. 'Opps.' She said as she rubbed it smiling up at him.

'I told you it was a mistake having Haley help out tonight.' Lucas said grimacing at the pair looking at each other all goo-goo eyes across from them.

Karen just smiled. 'Haley has waitressed before in fact you're the one that told me to ask her.'

'Yea that was before I thought I'd have to watch them make goo goo eyes at each other all night.' Lucas grimaced.

'Oh get over it Luke now you know how I feel being with you and Brooke for years in college.' Haley flipped as she popped the tray of glasses on the counter.

'That's different Brooke isn't your sister.' Luke said.

'Yea well you weren't exactly shy with the PDA.'

Karen laughed at the pair of them, Haley just fit into the family so well she was delighted her and Nathan had found each other. The two balanced each other out perfectly, for all his wayward , flighty ways Haley added a sense of calmness whereas for all her up tightness and control Nathan kept her light on her feet.

'Haley let me get those…'

Lucas and Karen shared a look and Nathan caught them. 'What? Haley wasn't even meant to be working here past 7…its near 9.'

'Haley is standing right here you know and she can talk for herself.' Haley quipped as she smiled at her boyfriend.

'Who was it this time?' Karen mused.

'That guy there..' Haley said pointing to the tall, guy with dark air behind them.

'Oh Felix he is a bit of a…'

'Perve yea I got that.' Nathan said as they all laughed. 'Laugh it up whatever, I'm over this night.'

'Oh honey it's just funny to see you this way.' Karen mused. 'You're being a little overbearing that's all.'

Nathan scoffed at that as he started stacking the glasses. 'I'm not overbearing….' Everyone was silent. 'Haley am I being overbearing?'

'Just a smidge…' She teased showing her finger and thumb a little.

'Yea well you shouldn't be going around wearing that….'

'Nathan it's a red t-shirt and jeans it hardly screams slutty…'

'I think you should have worn the Santa dress Haley…' Karen joked.

'It's the red on you, guys go mad for that….' Nathan mumbled before he caught his mother's words. 'Mum…'

'Sweetie you need to relax…' She teased pinching his cheek.

Now he was just damn right embarrassed. Haley just smiled at the two of them. 'Come on…' She said to Nathan then.

'Where I need to….'

'No honey me and Lucas have the bar covered, besides the busy part of the night is over I think you can kids can have a bit of a time out….' She smiled. 'you definitely need a time out.'

'I'm not that bad….' He reasoned stubbornly then before he felt Haley grab onto his hand. 'If you don't come I'll just go over and sit on Santa's lap myself..' She joked.

'Oh no he's the biggest pervert in here….' Nathan said as he wilfully followed her.

Lucas and Karen laughed between themselves. 'I never thought I would see the day where he was like this over a girl.' He mused.

Nathan smiled as Haley pulled them into one of the corners under the mistletoe. 'Oh would you look at that…' She said alluringly.

Within seconds his lips claimed hers in a heated kiss, their pleasured whimpers luckily drowned out by the background noise around them. Nathan groaned as she pulled away all too quick. He could feel himself getting completely lost in her as always, her taste, her smell, the way her body felt as it moved against his.

'Come here…' He said huskily to her again as he claimed her lips relishing in the pleasured moans escaping her as his tongue moved sensuously against hers.

'You know what you guys are about to do shouldn't happen under the mistletoe…'

Nathan and Haley pulled apart rather sheepishly.

'And I would know cause I've done it.'

'God Brooke…' Haley said not a bit surprised by her friend's crudeness.

Nathan just chuckled. 'Hi Brooke.'

She smiled at the pair, even after the last few months it still warmed her heart seeing them like this; still like a pair of giddy teenagers since the moment they got together. Their relationship shining a light on the brighter parts of themselves. Both of them so madly in love. So happy. 'Well I'll let you guys get back to putting that mistletoe to good use then.' She winked. 'Join me and Lucas for a Christmas drink later'

'Of course.' Haley said smiling back up at Nathan who was looking down at her with that look on his face. 'What?' She said softly then catching his probing gaze.

'I'm just….I ' He faltered then as if he wasn't sure.

'What….' Haley prodded as she rested her hands on his shirt rubbing him softly.

'I love you Haley.' Nathan said earnestly smiling as her eyes widened and watered a little. 'I'm sorry…maybe it's too soon….well I don't even know but…'

His words were cut off as she threw her arms around his neck in a searing kiss which he could feel taking over every part of him.

'Hales I…..

She put her finger to his lips then an her face broke out into that dazzling smile of hers….'This is perfect, this moment, you….all of it. I love you…' That boyish grin adorned his features, those adorable dimples crinkling his features as he did something completely unexpected and hugged her tightly to him, his face resting in the crook of her neck.

When they pulled back Haley laughed softly to herself as Nathan gazed at her curiously. 'What is it Hales?'

'Does this mean we're out of the dating game at last?' She teased.

Nathan chuckled before he looked at her so adoringly.

'I think this means we won!'

_The End. _


End file.
